Castle in the Snow
by samuraistar
Summary: Sequel to The Curse of Hades. In classic storybook fashion, Lenne is roped into an arranged marriage in the Water Tribe! Will her family rescue her in time and can she figure a way out? Love, drama, politics, and Owl City ensue!
1. Prologue: Secret Children

(Star Wars march)

Okay, cut the music; I've done this enough times to no longer need a fanfare or whatever! Plus, I didn't really leave that much time between stories, but I do want to get this started in here!

GIGANTIC ANNOUNCEMENT: THIS WILL BE MY LAST KINGDOM HEARTS STORY…FOR NOW, AT LEAST. I just feel like I'm wearing out my Kingdom Hearts vibe, the way I wore out Teen Titans and Jimmy Neutron. I always move on to the next thing I really love, and right now, it looks like I'm moving onto Flushed Away! ^_^ One day I might do Monsters vs. Aliens, but I don't know yet.

So for now, we'll just say this is my last Kingdom Hearts story. In my opinion, it's not as fantastic or as epic as Hunt for the Hearts was; actually, I think Hunt for the Hearts might have been my best story ever…maybe. I'm not sure yet. The point is, while this will have its own degree of awesomeness, it doesn't involve as much butt-kicking as the others did. It's gonna be mostly sneaky and stuff.

This story also marks a first in my writer's history: Arranged marriage. I've never done an arranged marriage escape story before, and since the Water Tribe did that kind of thing, I figured it was perfect!

The other first this story has is that for this prologue, I'm not doing italics, like I usually do with prologues. I'm so totally sick of having to unscrew it on the Document Manager, and this is gonna be a bit long, so I'm just skipping it this time (even though the italics look great on the website!)

Oh, and another first: Childbirth.

So, yeah: I'll leave the rest of the comments for the Review at the bottom. In the meantime, please enjoy this prologue to my final (for now) KH story!

* * *

**Title: ****Castle in the Snow**

**Summary****:** Sequel to The Curse of Hades. In classic storybook fashion, Lenne is roped into an arranged marriage in the Water Tribe! Will her family rescue her in time and can she figure a way out? Love, drama, politics, and Owl City ensue!

* * *

_"I'm never having kids. I couldn't handle it the way you do; you're good at it."_—Sue Heck, _The Middle_

* * *

**Prologue: Secret Children**  
Sora paced outside the door to the delivery room; Ansem, Roxas, Kairi, and Naminé all sat on benches. Two-year-old RJ was watching his father while three-year-old Lenne colored some paper on the floor, waiting for her baby brother to be born.

Finally, the golden moment arrived.

"Congratulations," said one of the nurses, "It's a boy!"

Riku felt like he could sprout wings and fly to the moon. A boy! The sight of him sent a wave of joy crashing through his body, leaving him breathless. He looked down at Ame, glowing through her labor sweat as she smiled tearfully up at him. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly while stroking her head.

"You did it, honey," he murmured lovingly.

"_We_ did it," she chuckled. The nurse brought their crying son to them.

"Here he is!" she presented, "And he's got a real set of lungs on him!"

She carefully handed the small newborn to his mother; he gazed at her with his father's own eyes and had a thick wad of wispy white hair!

"He's perfect," his mother sighed adoringly, "He looks like his father."

"Are you kidding?" Riku laughed, "Good looks _skip_ a generation in my family!"

"Here," she said, "You want to hold him?"

As Riku held his son, a great sense of calm reverence came over him: Here was this perfect, whole, innocent life before him, fresh from the womb, his mind a clean slate. And he was his. His eyes shone.

"My boy," he said softly, "My beautiful little boy." He hadn't felt like this since Lenne was born.

"He's an angel, Riku," said Granda, who'd been there the whole time, "You and Ame are very blessed indeed."

"Would you like to meet your great-grandson?" he smiled.

"The honor would be mine," she beamed. She held the tiny baby up with a hand behind his head and he looked at her.

"Welcome, little one," she giggled, "I'm your great-grandmother!" The baby blinked and sneezed a powerful blast of air that blew the bun out of Granda's hair like a giant fan!

Everyone gaped at him; Granda simply stared with wide eyes.

"Sobo-chan, are you okay?" asked Ame.

"Yes, quite," the old woman replied, "Now I've learned another way to dry my hair!"

The nurses all laughed; Granda's eyes flashed a brief light that flashed in their eyes as well, then they went about their business as if nothing had happened. She gave him back to his mother.

"You two get acquainted with your son," she smiled, "I'll go and announce his birth."

In another part of the hospital, old Mr. Bevilaqua got a call on his cell phone.

"Mike here," he said, "That you, Rockford?"

"Yeah," said the caller, "There's a blood hunter where you are. He's headed for Maternity. He's got the badge, so you'll find him."

"Where is he right now?" Mike urgently asked.

"Information desk," came the answer, "He's probably asking for her."

"Not if I can help it," said the old man darkly, "Keep at it, Jim. I'm on him."

He snapped his phone shut and followed the man, who wore a monogram on his sleeve, like paramedics do, only his was a badge no one else would recognize: The official seal of the Northern Water Tribe.

He was a blood hunter, all right.

As discreetly as he could, Mike trailed him to the elevator that went to the Maternity Ward and casually slipped in next to him. They were alone; it couldn't have gone better if he'd planned it himself.

"Off to the Stork's nest, then?" he smiled in a grandfatherly way.

"Yes, sir," the younger man smiled back, "My cousin's having a baby today. I just hope I haven't missed it."

Mike was shocked to hear this; how could he know? But then his earthbending skills tapped into the metals on the elevator walls and found the reaction he was looking for.

This man was lying. He didn't know about any babies; he was just spying on _her._ He might _suspect_ a baby, but he didn't know for sure. That brought some relief to the old earthbender; that would make his job easier.

"You know, I took a few medical courses myself back in my younger days," he rattled on, "The human body's a fascinating thing, particularly the brain."

"Really?" said the man.

"Of course," he nodded, "For example: There's a part of the lower brain that affects your short-term memory. It's about…right…here."

His two strong fingers jabbed the young man in just the right spot; in the same breath, he pinched the bottom of his neck on the side and he fell over.

The elevator then opened to reveal Mr. Rockford, his handsome, 45-year-old associate. He was smiling as he switched places with Mike and winked as the doors closed.

"Is that man all right?" asked a woman.

"Oh, he'll be all right, honey," Mike beamed, "He just became a father."

He continued on his merry way to the lobby outside the delivery room, where the rest of the gang already were.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"No, sir," said Kairi, "They're in there now."

"Mr. B!" chimed three-year-old Lenne as she toddled over.

"Hey there, pretty girl!" he said as he scooped her up.

_'Don't worry, little one,'_ he thought fondly, _'No one will find you while I'm around.'_

* * *

_(Eight years later…)_

Mizuki Megami was sitting on the spacious outdoor patio to her room; it was a mosaic pebbled pattern that made many pictures, and they all moved when it was filled with water. It was specifically designed to hold knee-deep water. She was on the floor now, in the Indian style, wearing a pale blue kimono that she didn't mind getting wet, and her hair was down.

Her water deck had bamboo flumes along the edge that helped feed the rain water onto the enchanted floor; it was storming outside, and Mizuki took his opportunity to meditate.

She loved a good thunderstorm; it always either signaled or illustrated drama, particularly the properly punished mortal woman who had dared raise her hands to a child.

"Vengeance is mine," she murmured calmly, "and I will repay." She drew in a deep breath through her nose, closed her eyes, and opened her arms to the lashing rain. Unlike the storm that had killed Aang's teacher, Mizuki hadn't had to summon this one, and that was her favorite kind. It made them wild and unpredictable.

With the sigh of a peaceful yoga student, Mizuki laid back and floated with her limbs spread out serenely; she turned a bamboo flume so that it poured over her forehead. Her silver-and-blonde hair streamed around her head like a mermaid in wispy tendrils of gold and silver.

_"Wash away the thoughts inside,"_ she intoned and opened her eyes, _"that keep my mind away from you."_ She made herself sink halfway to the bottom and watched the raindrops ripple from the other side of the water.

Suddenly she heard a spark of a voice; she gracefully sat up to hear better and watched the storm.

There it was again, as faint as Horton's speck of dust. It called her name.

"Mizuki-chan," it said more distinctly, "Mizuki-chan!" It was a child's voice!

"Shitaro?" she said, "I hear you! Come to me!"

The Son of the Wind appeared on the balcony railing, balancing on his hands as he rocked his lower body back and forth on the white marble; his angel wings dripped and his hair was drenched!

"I like splashing in the rain, too!" he laughed, "I have a message for you, Mizuki-chan, from Yu-chan!"

"From Yue?" said Mizuki as she drew closer, "Pray, tell me!" Shitaro swung his legs outward on opposite sides and into the air for a headstand; his feet then arched forward to take their proper place on the ground—the edge of Mizuki's enchanted pool. He squatted like a frog and made intense eye contact with her, his metallic rainbow eyes swirling as they changed colors.

"This is exactly what she said," he said clearly, _"'My servant is coming and in desperate trouble. Please, hide her away for me and care for her.'"_

"Yes," the spirit woman nodded, "Yes, I will." She touched his pretty little face.

_"Domo arigato, _Shitaro-kun," she smiled, "You may tell Yue not to worry. I will do all I can for her."

"Right!" he nodded, "I'll go to her now! See you later, Mizuki-chan!"

Not five minutes after he disappeared, Mizuki was sitting in the middle of her patio when the door to her suite was knocked on. She heard it all the way from outside.

"I'm coming," she called. When she opened her bedroom door, she was dry as a bone with her hair back in a bun.

"Yes, Ichi-san?" she smiled.

"Forgive me, Granda-sama," he bowed, "but there is a young woman at our gate with long white hair and a small child."

"You may tell Merv to let her in," she nodded, "And please prepare some chamomile tea. I'll send her an escort."

Two minutes later, Dharma opened the doors to a young woman cloaked in dark blue, with something bulky inside it. One of the young manservants was shaking the rain off an umbrella. The girl lowered her hood.

"Moe," said Granda, "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Granda," Moe curtsied and uncovered a sleeping child, her spitting image. "You remember my sister Shirohi, don't you?"

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
So you're probably wondering why I did the flashback. BECAUSE IT'S IMPORTANT TO THE STORY! LOL

That cute little incident of Aang sneeze-blasting Granda's hair was a doodle I'd done a year or so ago and always wanted to put in a story, so I did!

Mr. Jim Rockford is a tribute to an old TV show called "The Rockford Files," starring James Garner. He's one of my favorite actors! (peace!)

I'll explain what a blood hunter is in some of the later chapters…or one of them.

I'm excited about Granda's little rain patio; I figure every spirit has his/her own little private place that no one else is allowed in, so I made this up for Granda! Did you noticed that Shitaro never actually got in her little pool? Spirits can be territorial when they want to be, and he's always very polite not to intrude.

Okay, so you may not remember, but I'm pretty sure I mentioned that Moe and her baby sister are Teen Titan knock-off characters I came up with but never got to use. Their "real names" are Snowfire and Whitefire (which is what "Shirohi" means, literally translated). They're very tight and they love to sing karaoke together; they rule Airebis, Tamaran's sister planet! But this might be the only story I actually use them in, so…oh, well.

Oh, and Granda's vengeance line is the last line from Romans 12:19. And apparently, she's a Josh Groban fan! Boo-yah!

So is everyone cool? Any questions, comments or concerns? Y'all know what to do! Stay tuned for the first official chapter, which will have a HANSON SONG!


	2. Lenney and Me

Holy crap, you guys—I've been having an epic time, because…

I'VE SEEN TOY STORY 3 TWICE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (triumphant pose)

So anyone who's seen it, PLEASE REVIEW SO WE CAN RAVE ABOUT IT!

Needless to say, that's why I've delayed so long to get this other party started! Sorry, but my inner muse was having a party and we're finally getting back to work, I promise!

Anyone who has me on Author Alert already knows this, but I've recently written my first Monsters vs. Aliens one-shot! It's not action-packed or extra fluffy, but it's pretty sweet for what it is! I hope you'll read and enjoy it, too!

I also hope you'll enjoy the Hanson song, which I don't own.

So without further ado, the official first chapter!

* * *

_"That wasn't me, was it?"_—Buzz Lightyear, _TOY STORY 3!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lenney and Me**  
"This is becoming very tiresome and unnecessarily expensive," said the frustrated councilor.

"I agree," said a councilwoman, "All of the blood hunters have returned with their memories virtually erased. Something's going on and I don't like it."

"She's obviously done something to them," said a third man, "She must be hiding something, or someone."

"You think she's had children, then?" asked another woman.

"Why else would she stop the blood hunters?" said the first man, "She knows she doesn't need to protect _herself._"

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked the first woman. An older man at the head of the low table had been silent until now.

"We will stop being secretive," he spoke up, "They have expected this and acted accordingly. We will simply stop all the espionage and let the law act for us." The other councilors looked curious, but settled back down.

"Don't worry so much, councilors," he continued, "The strength of the Tribe will not be weakened. _She_ may have gotten away from us, but her children will not."

* * *

"Happy birthday, Lenne!" a girl bubbled.

"Thanks, Anna!" Lenne giggled, "And thanks for coming to my Promenade party!"

"I hate to ask you a favor on your Sweet Sixteen," she said shyly, "but would you please ask your brother to dance with me? I haven't had a chance to ask him myself."

"Okay," she chuckled as her thirteen-year-old brother Aang came trotting up to them with cheeks flushed from dancing. He was tall for his age—almost as tall as she was, with only half an inch to go.

"Hey, Lenney," he chimed, "Who's _this_ lovely lady?"

"This is Anna," she introduced, "She's a freshman on my swim team!"

"Pleased to meet you, Anna!" he bowed and offered his hand, "Do you dance as well as you swim?" She nodded with red cheeks and went off with him while the DJ played "Jitterbug" by George Michael. (The one that goes "wake me up before you go-go.")

Lenne giggled to herself; Aang had grown into quite the ladies' man with his shaggy white hair that was a bit longer in the back and piercingly bright blue eyes that rendered every girl he looked at speechless. He looked a lot like their dad did when he was a teenager; he was long-limbed and lean-muscled, and the _second_ most charming young man she knew.

The first, of course, was Robin.

"How does a girl get audience with the Birthday Queen?" asked a teasing voice behind her. Lenne turned to see her beautiful friend Jewel wearing a sparkly light green dress.

"Jewels!" she piped and ran to hug her, "You made it!" They laughed as Lenne spun around with her.

"How was the recital?" she asked, excited as she held her hands, "I'm sorry I wasn't there!"

"Don't worry about it," she waved off, "It went great! I nailed that arabesque like you wouldn't believe! Besides, I'm glad you missed it, 'cause then I was able to get you this!" She whipped out a small cylinder present tied with a glittery silver ribbon.

"Oh," Lenne sighed as she took it, "Jewels, you shouldn't have!"

"Ah, baloney," said Jewel.

"Come on!" Lenne grabbed her hand and led her to a table piled with gifts, many of which were from rich young suitors playing the game of courtship. She unwrapped a beautiful silver-colored wooden music box with gold trim and a ballerina statue in a pirouette on top, which opened like a jewelry box.

"Jewel, it's beautiful!" she breathed with pink cheeks, "I love it! What does it play?"

"I Feel Everything by Idina Menzel," said Jewel, "You can't hear it now, with all this noise, but when you get home. Oh! Look inside it!"

She did; down in the bottom was a glistening heart-shaped gold locket with a swan on the front. It was outlined in pearl and had a tiny sapphire eye! She gasped softly and held it up.

"You didn't have to get me this, too," she said in awe. Jewel's amber eyes glinted.

"I didn't," she said slyly.

"That's from me," said a young tenor English voice behind her. Her face flared up as a pair of hands reached around her neck to hook the locket around her neck. She placed her hands over it and turned her head back.

"Thank you, Robin," she smiled, "It looks kinda like the Swan Princess."

"Precisely," he beamed and lifted her hand, "Happy birthday, princess." He kissed her hand and she turned bright red.

"Keeping busy, Mr. Robinson?" said Jewel.

"Not too busy for a party, Miss Parker," he bowed and kissed her hand too, "My congratulations on the success of your ballet recital."

"You saw it?" she blinked.

"No," he said, "Toya did! I had him tape it for you!"

"Aw," said Lenne, "Good old Toya-san!"

"Hitting on our little cousin again, Robin?" said Rin with her elbow on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Lenney," said Jory, "I'll protect you from this cradle robber!" He pretended to hold her away from Robin.

"Thank you _so_ much, Jory-nii," she said flatly, "Nee-chan." Her older cousins laughed; at nineteen, Rin was as much a bombshell as her mother. Her hair was still bright brick red and barely passed her shoulders, and she was rocking an hourglass figure that was to die for. She always dressed in a way that slimmed it down but kept it covered at the same time; she believed it was better to present a mystery than to offer a free peep show. Her philosophy was "make him work for it."

Jory was pretty much his father's mini-me, only with shorter hair and a less perverted nature.

"Lenney!" called Aang as he ran over, "Come on! I got him to play our song!"

"O-okay!" she said before handing her music box to Jewel for safe-keeping and taking her little brother's hand. The young adults watched them dance.

"Only two years left," said Jory.

"I know," Robin nodded. Jory glanced at him and chuckled.

"Well," he chirped and clapped him on the shoulder, "Sixteen gets you twenty, buddy!" Robin blushed and the two redheads laughed.

"And nineteen gets you parole," said Rin as she took his hand, "Come on, bird boy. Let's dance."

Lenne and Aang were dancing to a fun Hanson song called "Penny and Me." Aang was singing along, except when the song said "Penny," he said "Lenney." His sister laughed along; the two had always been as close as anything, and they danced great together. Nana had taught them well.

"Having a good time?" he asked as they turned.

"Great time," she said, "especially watching you dance with every girl here." He laughed.

"I hope you find a nice girlfriend soon so the phone bill will go down," she continued, "Then I won't have to pull you out of trouble so much!"

"Oh, I'll find her eventually," he said as he twirled her, "For now, _you're_ the number one girl in _my_ life." He spun her out and back in.

"Happy birthday, onee-chan," he smiled fondly and picked her up by her waist with one arm to spin around with his big sister.

_'Cause Penny and me  
like to roll the windows down  
turn the radio up,  
push the pedal to the ground  
And Penny and me  
like to gaze at starry skies,  
close our eyes, pretend to fly  
It's always Penny and me tonight!_

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Not bad for a first chapter, eh? I just wanted to establish the kids' ages and stuff. I hope that was good.

I also hope you guys like Hanson, 'cause I sure do! (They just came out with a new CD!)

You may have noticed the Swan Princess-style locket Lenne gets; at the time, I was hooked on the movie The Swan Princess. Tee-hee!

And about the Idina Menzel song, which I also don't own: I think it would be amazing if they made a music box version of "I Feel Everything." It would sound beautiful! Anybody agree?

So, yeah—review with chapter comments and TELL ME IF YOU SAW TOY STORY 3! I promise I'll update as soon as I can!


	3. Dual Citizenship

ALL RIGHT! (cracks knuckles) Let's get down to the nitty-gritty!

I've been super-distracted lately with the following:

YouTube  
The upcoming release of Return to Labyrinth volume 4!  
A current brood-fest for stories for Monsters vs. Aliens and Toy Story 3 (still in the mental works)  
Life in general

But I am determined to finish this story so I can take a break for a while and confab with my inner muse. We're probably gonna take a vacation together! Maybe to Alaska, where it's under 80 degrees (phew!) Seriously, this is like the second hottest summer since '52! (or something)

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this action-packed chapter involving waterbending bureaucrats, frozen ballerinas, and a destroyed Prius! (Not that I don't like them, it's just funny—little Jeff Dunham tribute there)

By the way, there's mention of one of Ame's high school friends! Can you guess which one? (Besides Bevilaqua)

* * *

_"I'll come and get you if I can; if I don't, it means I'm dead…or late."_—General Monger, _Monsters vs. Aliens_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dual Citizenship**  
The next day Lenne and Jewel were walking home from school together; Lenne's hair was still slightly damp from the pool and Jewel was practicing ballet moves as they walked. Aang had walked a girl home, so he was already at home.

Mr. Bevilaqua, the Assistant Swim Coach, had insisted she not go alone. Lenne figured it was because he'd been a friend of her family for so long, but Coach Lini had agreed with him.

"Excuse me, ladies," called a young woman, "Could I have a word with you?"

She was a lovely woman with sunshine hair and was probably in her thirties. There was a man with her who remained quiet; they were both wearing strange blue uniforms.

"Hey," said Lenne, "Those look like Water Tribe clothes." She trotted the rest of the way to her. "Are you from the Water Tribe?"

"Yes, we are," she smiled nicely, "My name is Olivia Hewitt. This is my partner, Amos Devereau."

"How do you do?" Lenne bobbed and tugged at the side of her skirt in a curtsy, "I'm Lenne Hakari and this is my best friend, Jewel Parker."

"Hello," Jewel curtsied as well.

"Pleased to meet you two," Olivia nodded, "Lenne, I understand you're a waterbender."

"Yes, ma'am," she said, "My mother taught me." Just then a voice in her head expressly ordered her not to tell her about her brother. She didn't know why, but something within her did not trust this woman.

"What else did your mother teach you?" asked Olivia.

"Not much," she lied with pink cheeks. The woman looked sad.

"I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, Lenne," she said, "but Mr. Devereau and I are federal agents of the Water Tribe government. Amos, read her the order."

"What order?" Lenne asked. She shared a curious look with Jewel as Agent Devereau unrolled a scroll.

"Lenne Hakari," he declared, "Having reached the age of eligibility for marriage"-

"Marriage?" she interrupted, "At sixteen?"

"—in accordance with the laws and statutes of the Northern Water Tribe," he continued, "you are to return with us to the North Pole by order of the Royal Council of the Northern Water Tribe."

Lenne was stunned; Jewel held her arm gently and the young waterbender remembered what her mother had told her when she asked why she'd never taken her to the Tribe.

_"Because if they knew about you and your brother, they'd force each of you to marry people you don't know."_

_'Love a duck,'_ she thought with shock, _'They found me!'_

"I…I'm sorry," she blinked and patted Jewel's hand, "There must be some mistake. I'm not a citizen of the Water Tribe. I'm a born, registered Destiny Islander. With all due respect, I shouldn't have to go anywhere with you."

"Actually, you do," said Mr. Devereau as he rolled up the scroll. Lenne's heart pounded and Jewel gripped her arm.

"You see, Lenne," said Olivia, "According to Water Tribe law, any child born to a Tribe citizen is automatically a citizen as well."

"But my mother _left_ the Tribe when she was my age," said the girl.

"But she didn't have her name removed," said the woman, "And it doesn't matter where you were born. It should, but it doesn't."

"But…" Lenne was running out of ammo. "But I don't _want_ to go. I want to stay here. This is my home, my island. My whole _life_ is right here. I'm captain of the high school swim team!"

"It doesn't matter what you want," said Mr. Devereau, "You have to come with us."

"Or else?" Lenne asked indignantly. He looked levelly at her.

"You will be removed from the custody of your family and your mother will be arrested for child concealment," he answered testily, "Any more questions?" Lenne narrowed her eyes.

"If I'm an adult by your law, then you can't arrest my mother," she said, "and I'd already be released from my parents' care!"

"You're making this much harder than it needs to be," said Olivia uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry," said Lenne, "I meant to make it impossible." She firmly side-stepped in front of her friend. "If you know anything about me _or_ my mother," she declared, "you'll know she taught me never to go down without a fight!" She raised her chin defiantly.

"You want me?" she challenged and got in a fight stance, "Come and get me!" Olivia looked shocked! Amos looked annoyed.

"Little girl," he sighed and summoned a water whip from the gutter, "You do _not_ want to fight me."

"I never _want_ to fight anyone, Mr. Devereau," she said seriously, "but I will, for my freedom."

"What about your friend?" he smirked, "Do you want her to get hurt?"

"You even _think_ about touching her and I'll kill you," she threatened.

"Amos," Olivia warned, "Remember who her grandmother is. She'll do it."

"My grandmother's dead," said Lenne defensively, "I'll thank you to leave her out of it."

"I've had enough of your mouth, kid," said Amos, "Are you coming quietly or do I need to tranquilize you?"

"What do _you_ think?" she retorted and charged the taller man with water flying around her from her mother's trusty silver coffee thermos. She was all hyped up for an elaborate waterbending duel—which she'd never had outside of practice with her mother, her aunt, and her cousins Olan and Suna—but they pulled a fast one on her.

Just before she could touch Amos, Olivia intercepted by grabbing her wrists and shoving her back with her foot. The fight was over before she could blink!

When she sat up and looked at her wrists, she was filled with horror: She was wearing two manacles with intricate carvings on them. One was white that blocked her magic and the other was light blue that blocked her waterbending! These were the same ones her mother used as a form of punishment! How on earth had these people gotten them?

"Lenney, are you okay?" Jewel asked as she helped her up.

"You think this will stop me, Mr. Devereau?" she said, "Big whoop! I know about five styles of kung fu!"

_'I love you, Ichi-san!'_ she thought triumphantly.

"And none of them will save you," he said as a stream jumped from the gutter at Jewel and froze her leg in a huge block of ice.

_"Jewel!"_ cried Lenne as she caught her. She whipped her murderous gaze on the agent.

_"Are you crazy?" _she screeched, _"She's a ballerina! She __**needs**__ her legs! Unfreeze her!"_

"You made me do it, kid," he shrugged and grabbed her arm, "Let's go."

"Lenney!" cried Jewel in distress as she fell over.

"NO!" she yelled and fought against the strength of his grip. "JEWEL!" The two friends reached for each other and clasped hands. They could see their terror in each other's faces.

"Lenney, where are they taking you?" Jewel asked, trembling with fear and cold.

"I don't know," she shook her head, "I'm so sorry, Jewel!"

"Don't say that," she said stubbornly, "Fight them! Don't let 'em take you!" She touched Lenne's face, Lenne touched her hand, and Amos tore them apart.

"JEWEL!" Lenne screamed as he dragged her off.

"Don't let 'em take you, Lenney!" Jewel shouted, "Fight them! Don't let 'em take you!"

Mr. Devereau took Lenne kicking and screaming to a light blue car and threw her in the back as Olivia kept repeating, "I'm so sorry, Lenne."

"NO!" Jewel screamed at her best friend's retreating face as they drove away. "LENNEY!" She started crying.

What could she do? She had no magic, no bending abilities, no martial arts training to speak of, and none of Lenne's family was nearby! How could she contact them?

_'Duh!'_ she smacked herself mentally, _'Cell phone!'_

Quick as she could, she crawled over to her purse, rummaged around, and found her phone.

"I hope they can stop them in time," she muttered as she dialed.

"Hello?" Riku picked up the house phone.

"Mr. H!" said Jewel, "You've got to come quick! Something terrible's happened!"

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"Lenne's been kidnapped!" she cried. Riku's heart stopped.

"Okay, Jewel," he said clearly and calmly, "I want you to calm down, okay? Now, can you tell me where they went?"

"They drove off down the road we always leave school from," she said, forcing herself to be calm, "They're driving a blue Prius. Th-they said they were gonna take her to the North Pole and they froze my leg! I'm scared, Mr. H!"

"It's all right, honey," he smiled in spite of himself, "Just stay where you are and I'll send Aang for you." They hung up.

"That won't be a problem," she said bitterly as she put her phone back.

"Son!" Riku called loudly.

"Yo!" said Aang.

"Jewel's in trouble," his father said, "Find her and help her."

"On it!" he nodded and ran out the door.

"Ame, Robin," said Riku, "Come with me. Someone's trying to kidnap Lenne."

_"What?" _they both freaked. The three of them got on Riku and Sora's light cycle; Riku drove, Ame held onto him, and Robin clung to her back as a golden-furred cat. All of Merlin's teaching in magic and transformation elbowed their way to the front of his mind at the thought of his princess being kidnapped.

"What are we chasing, honey?" Ame shouted over the wind.

"Jewel said it's a blue Prius!" he answered, "She also said they plan to take her to the North Pole, so they're probably headed for Polaris Marina!"

"North Pole?" Ame repeated with wide eyes, "That means the Water Tribe found her! NO!"

Robin launched himself off her and shifted into a large hawk; he flew ahead to get a bird's eye view of the offending vehicle. Ame leaned over the cycle and let her hand run through the long stream of gutter water; from the spray an assorted flock of birds took flight behind Robin for assistance.

"Find my daughter," she commanded as they took shape. She sat up and held her husband's torso.

"I was afraid this would happen, Riku," she said intensely, "We worked so hard to keep them hidden! Mr. Bevilaqua was always a step ahead!"

"Well, someone must have stepped on his feet," he replied, "Or they figured out that sending spies didn't work, so they went back to obvious methods."

"But how did they find out?" she asked.

"Let's ask them!" he said and sped up.

Lenne was sulking silently in the back of the Prius with her fists clenched in her lap and her mind racing.

How was she going to get away from these people? She knew Jewel must have called her family by now and they were more than likely on the war path for her, but she had to do something!

Suddnely a light sparked at her and she quickly captured it so her captors up front wouldn't see it.

When she carefully opened her hands, a soft green glow blanketed her face. She gasped inwardly.

_'A firefly!'_ she thought, _'That means Robin's coming for me!'_

It was a private joke between Robin and herself that started when she was nine and he was fourteen. Robin had played and sung "Fireflies" by Owl City for her; she'd never heard it before, but he created an elaborate illusion involving millions of fireflies, so that made her first hearing of the song a magical experience.

_"If you're ever in trouble," _he'd told her, _"just watch for the fireflies. They're my signal that I'm on my way to you."_

They were just starting to approach the parking lot the marina when Olivia said, with what sounded like genuine regret, "I'm very sorry it has to be this way, Lenne." A sly grin stretched the girl's lips.

"Not as sorry as you're about to be," she said cheekily. A split second later, the car came to a violent halt—a giant icicle, thick as a pillar, shot from the sky through the engine, nailing the car to the street!

_"What was that?"_ Amos shouted.

"It's her!" said Olivia, "It's Ame!" Lenne scrambled out of the car and blindly ran to the light cycle. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother charge Mr. Devereau.

_'Good,'_ she thought, _'She can have him.'_ All she wanted were the strong arms of her father.

"Daddy, they're from the Water Tribe!" she babbled as she ran to him, "They work for the government! They want to take me away, but I don't know why!"

"It's okay, sweetie," he said as he held her, "We're not gonna let anybody take you away from us! _Robin!_" The boy landed in human form.

"Take Lenne on the light cycle as fast as you can," he said quickly, "Take her to Granda's house; she'll be safe there. We'll call you as soon as—"

POP! The tires on the cycle were shot out by Amos! It was the only break he had in his fast-flying duel with Ame.

"Who are you?" she demanded as she skidded back on her feet, her hands locked with Amos'.

"Mrs. Hakari!" shouted Olivia, "I insist you put down your weapons!" Ame channeled her shock by shoving Amos away and dropping her water.

"How do you know me?" she demanded, "Were you spying on me?"

"That's not important right now," said the lady agent, "What is important is that your daughter is required by law to accompany us back to the home of her fathers."

"I don't know if she told you, Miss…"

"Hewitt," she said, "Agent Olivia Hewitt."

"Miss Hewitt," Ame nodded, "but Lenne was born and raised on this island, and is bound by _its_ laws, not yours."

"I _did_ tell her, Mom!" said Lenne from behind her father.

"Mrs. Hakari, I'm sure you're aware of the Tribe's citizenship laws," said Olivia, "You are still a registered citizen, so that makes your daughter one, too. The only reason we don't have her on our records is because you've kept her birth a secret from us."

"And with good reason," said Ame, "Lenne is _my_ child, Miss Hewitt, not yours. If I think that's what's best for her, that's what I'll do."

"You cannot fight the law, madam," she insisted, "Lenne has to come with us. If you do not hand her over willingly…I'm sorry, but I'll have to place you under arrest for child concealment."

"No!" Robin objected, "Miss Water!"

"Arrest me, then!" she said angrily, "That is the _only_ way you're gonna get my daughter past the breakers!"

"Mama, no!" said Lenne, "Dad, do something!"

"Robin, stay with her," Riku muttered. He walked over to join his wife and put a hand across her shoulders.

"My name's Riku Hakari," he said, "I'm Lenne's father. Before you start slapping any cuffs on, perhaps you'd tell us why the government is so set on our daughter."

"I'm afraid that information is classified," Olivia blushed uncomfortably.

"Classified, my eye," said Ame, "You're here to marry her off and produce more waterbenders." Amos stepped slightly in front of his partner.

"Every citizen must contribute to the strength of the Tribe, Mrs. Hakari," he said coldly, "Just because _you_ didn't care enough about your people to do what was right for them—"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me who I care or don't care about," Ame hissed through her teeth, stepping closer to him. Riku held an arm across her front.

"My wife was under her grandmother's care when she came to live here," he explained, "She didn't leave the Tribe by her own choice."

"And you're probably the reason she never came back," said Amos.

"That's enough, Amos," said Olivia, "Mrs. Hakari, I feel I should tell you that if you insist on accompanying us, you _will_ be arrested, and Lenne will be removed from your custody."

Ame glared at the two as she thought; she shared a look with Riku.

"Give us a minute," she said as they walked back to Lenne and Robin.

"This is a waste of time," Amos said quietly, "The boat leaves in half an hour and besides that, they're not gonna wiggle out of this. What are they thinking?"

"They're going to decide whether or not it would be wise for the mother to accompany the daughter," she murmured, "She'll probably be arrested, unless we can get her off for parental representation. Lenne will need that."

"They'll never let her," he said, "The Council knows she can challenge them, so they'll throw her in jail and pick someone else."

"But still," she persisted with a light in her eyes, "If she's there, she can stand up to them. _Someone_ has to."

"Whose side are you on, Hewitt?" he asked, perplexed. She looked away.

"Mom, you can't let them arrest you," Lenne said anxiously as she held her mother's hand and arm, "You heard what she said. You'll go to jail the minute we land on the ice!"

"At least we'll be together," said Ame, "And even if they do put me in jail, I'll still be there. I'm a big girl, Lenney. I know how the Tribe works."

"But I don't," she said fearfully, "What am I gonna do when they separate us?"

"Lenney." Riku touched his daughter's head to calm her down. "It'll be all right. Your mother can take care of herself. _I _will take care of you." Both women looked surprised at him.

"She will need a parent with her," Ame mused, "especially if they plan to toss me in the cooler. Whether they like it or not, you are her father. By law, they'll _have_ to let you come." Riku nodded.

"If we have to obey the law," he said, "so do they." Robin's eyes popped.

_"Miss Water!"_ he cried, but it was too late. An electrical charge seized her nerves and sent her crumpling to the ground.

_"Mother!"_ said Lenne. A heartbeat later, Riku was also attacked and knocked out.

_"Daddy!"_ the girl exclaimed and knelt to them. Amos had a tazer gun aimed at Robin. Lenne desperately stood in front of him with her arms spread.

_"Stop!"_ she panicked, "Not him, too! Please!"

"I've had enough stalling, island girl!" said Amos, "Are you coming quietly this time, or does your friend here eat it, too?"

Lenne was close to a heart attack from her fear, but the violence had to stop. Tears poured down her face and her voice broke.

"I'll go, Mr. Devereau," she said, broken-hearted.

"No, Lenne!" Robin exclaimed and turned her to face him, "I can't let you do this!" Lenne touched his face; his eyes were wavering.

"When Mom made the deal with Hades for your soul," she said sadly, fighting to keep her voice calm, "she relied on the power of true love to save you. She believed in it then and she believes in it now." She paused, swallowed, and drew a breath. "And I have to believe in it, too!" Robin looked like he'd been poked by a hot iron.

"Lenne," he choked. They touched foreheads with their eyes closed intensely; her hands clutched his white shirt and his hands were on her back. She had a brushstroke blush.

"Watch for the fireflies, Lenne," he whispered in her ear, "I won't be far behind you." She dropped her face on his chest and sobbed.

"Lenne," said Olivia's quiet voice, "It's time to go." Lenne whipped her terrified face up at Robin. He was smiling bravely.

"Don't worry, princess," he said, "It'll be all right." He brushed her tears away, enabling her to put on a brave face as well. She nodded firmly and allowed Miss Hewitt to take her hand. Robin kept his feet solidly rooted to the ground, even though his heart was screaming in agony.

He stood on the edge of the dock as the boat pulled away; he knew it was best to let her go for now, but he wanted to give her one more thing to hold onto for the difficult separation.

_"Princess!"_ he called. He saw Lenne's long-haired head whip around and she ran to the very edge of the stern.

"My swan of the sea!" he smiled brightly and hopefully, "I will follow you! Whatever happens, I'll come after you! And when I find you, I'm going to dance with you among the fireflies!

"And I will kiss you," he vowed, "beneath the Northern Lights!"

Speechless, breathless, and completely self-conscious, Lenne blushed every shade of red imaginable.

"Romantic type, isn't he?" said Olivia.

"Not enough to mess around with a married lady," Amos muttered too quietly to be heard.

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Hooray for romantic types! Let's have a big hand for Robin! Yeah, he probably could have swept Lenne away from them if he wanted to, but that would be a shorter story than it already is. A story needs to move, so he'll have to deal with it.

Okay, so I do have a reference for the car getting nailed: I saw these commercials for our local authorities buckling down on catching speeders, reckless drivers, etc. Their thing is if you don't obey the driving laws, you'll get nailed, and they humorously illustrated it with giant nails shooting through the hoods of reckless drivers' cars. It's pretty cool to watch, actually, and it gave me the idea for Ame's giant ice nail! The reason it's a Prius is because I'm a Jeff Dunham fan, and he has running jokes about Priuses and how small they are!

Oh, and did you notice how I mentioned Lini, Ame's high school friend? She grew up to become the Swim Coach, and Lenne is the captain! I thought it was fitting.

I've recently realized that the stuff that happens in this story is a lot like it was in Riku's Rain and I Hate Teenage Drama, if you think about it, with Lenne getting dragged off by psycho waterbenders and being the swim captain and stuff. Oh, and don't worry about Jewel; she'll be okay!

Y'all know the drill—comments, critique, questions, and all that jazz. Until next time!


	4. Family Project

I'm back again, readers! Dang, it looks like attendance has been pretty sparse lately (and by "attendance" I mean "reviews"). Seriously, if you read my chapters, please review! I'm insecure that way!

Anyway, this is another one of my famous "set up chapters," in which there's no action, but lots of planning and explaining and stuff like that. This is a seatbelt chapter, in which we all prepare to buckle up our seatbelts for the action! I hope you'll like it!

Oh, and in your reviews, please leave sympathy props for Lenne's family!

* * *

_"As I said, you all know what a 'moose' is. A 'moose' runs around on the floor, eats cheese, and is chased by the cats."_—Groucho Marx, _Animal Crackers_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Family Project**  
Jewel was crying in the Hakari's rec room basement; Aang had found her frozen on the sidewalk, released her, and taken her home, but she wanted to be in Lenne's house with Lenne's family.

"Here, Jewel," said Aang, "I brought you a Sprite."

"Thanks, Aang," she smiled, "How are you holding up?"

"Oh, I'll live," he sighed as he sat down on the hearth with her, "I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm worried sick about Lenne, but I don't know what I can do about it. I can't reach her." Jewel looked sympathetic; she knew about the psychic bond Aang shared with Lenne. She took his hand.

"I'm sorry, Aang," she said gently, "I know how much you love your sister." He smiled a bit.

"Thanks," he said, "Oh, um…my aunt and her family are on their way over and Uncle Sora and the rest are…"

"Aang! We're here!" chimed two small voices. Two little angels ran into his embrace—a boy with golden spiky hair and a girl with sunshine hair.

"Hey, twins!" he laughed, "How are my favorite nine-year-olds? Wait—where's Sam?"

"Right here!" said the blonde boy with his laughing green eyes.

"Here's the doting big brother," said Aang as they shook hands.

"Hi, Jewel," said little Ali, "Why do you look so sad?"

"Oh, uh," she stammered, "I hurt my leg earlier, but it's almost better."

"Hey," Sam said quietly to Aang, "I heard about Lenne. Is she okay?" He looked at his friend with troubled eyes.

"I don't know," he said, "but we should try to be strong for her…and for her friend." Sam looked at the lovely young lady and sat next to her.

"Miss Parker," he said quietly, "I know how you feel. I don't have any magic to protect my family and friends, either. I only do what I can, and I try to do my best. And if that's not enough…well, it's like Granda says: After all you can do, put your trust in Heaven."

Sora strode into the house with his Keyblade; he was pumped for a fight.

"All right, who did it?" he demanded. Kairi walked in with their thirteen-year-old son, RJ, who went straight downstairs to see Aang. Kairi embraced Ame.

"Sora," said Riku, "Thanks for coming."

"Are you kidding?" he replied, "I'll do anything to help your kid, Riku."

"I'm afraid there won't be much you _can_ do, Sora," said Ame.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Just then he was knocked forward and run over by Talni, who hugged Ame fiercely around the neck. Jory and Rin quickly followed, leaving Olan and Suna—fourteen and eleven, respectively—to help Sora up. Axel closed the front door.

Their two oldest children group-hugged Ame; Rin was as tall as her, and Jory was a half-head taller.

"We're not taking any arguments, Ame-oba," said Rin, "We're coming with you."

"Absolutely not!" said Ame, "You're firebenders! The Water Tribe will not welcome you—not without an angry mob, anyway."

"Then we won't bend," said Jory, "We have bows and knives, remember?"

"Okay, hang on," Ame stepped back a bit, "Guys, let me get one thing straight: This is not like all our other adventures. We can't just bust out our weapons and magic, kick a few tails, and escape with Lenne like The Princess Bride. This is a political fight that will take diplomatic maneuvering. We're going to need people from the inside on _our_ side."

"But what do they want with Lenne, Ame-oba?" asked Olan.

"Yeah," added Rin, "Why does this have to be political?" Ame thought for a moment.

"Millie," she called. Millie came in with a handkerchief.

"Yes, ma'am," she said tearfully.

"Please send Aang up here," she requested, "and stay down with the rest of the kids. Oh, and send Jewel, too. She'll want to hear this, too."

"Okay." A few minutes later Ame had all the parents and all the bending children plus Jewel sitting down. She had Jewel next to herself.

"Kids," she began, "There's a reason we've never taken you to the Water Tribe, or told you much about it. The reason is that their rulers are imposing certain laws on the people. The one that concerns Lenne is arranged marriage."

Olan and Suna looked shocked.

"Mr. Bevilaqua has been working for years to prevent them from finding out about any of you," she kept going, "but somehow, they found Lenne. Now they plan to force her into an arranged marriage to a young man from another prominent Tribe family. It's supposed to build strength in the Tribe. They'll do the same thing to you two if they find you.

"It'll be worse for Aang because he's an airbender, the first one born for a thousand years. They'll think he's the Avatar and isolate him from everyone he cares about." Aang looked tense. Suna scooted closer to her big brother.

"What are you gonna do?" Olan asked.

"Uncle Riku and I are going to the North Pole," she said, "We're going to fight against the Water Tribe Royal Council. The only way to save Lenne from an arranged marriage is to get that law repealed altogether."

"Ame-oba," said Jory, "Please let me and Rin go with you. We can act as your valets."

"That'll impress anybody," agreed his sister.

"I'm going, too," Aang spoke up, "They'll never know what I am if I don't use my bending."

"Aang," said his mother.

"Mom, I can't just sit here with Lenne going off some place wehre she doesn't know anyone!" he pleaded, "I'll go crazy if I stay here!" Ame looked at Riku.

"I don't want them to take him from us, too," she said.

"Me, neither," he said, "but I've got an idea." He looked at his boy.

"Son," he told him, "I want you to listen to me carefully. We're going up against a backwards-thinking group that will show respect to important people, or people they _think_ are important. If they try to take you away from us, display your airbending and make a show of it. They'll eat out of your hands."

"So they'll _have_ to let me stay with you and Mom," said the boy, "Would they give Lenne back if I asked them?"

"Maybe," said Riku, "but what about everyone else? No one should have to marry anyone they don't want to." Aang nodded.

"Why is the Royal Council doing this?" he asked quietly, "And why are they getting away with it?" Riku placed his hand on his son's head.

"Because the people let them," he answered. It sounded so simple, but it belied such a profound and alarming meaning: If they were controlling marriage, Aang thought, what else were they controlling?

"Might I suggest that the rest of the children stay over at my place?" said Granda, standing in the front door with Ansem.

"A fine idea, Gran!" Axel chirped.

"I also suggest you take my fastest yacht, the _Albatross_," she said.

"Thank you, Granda," said Ame, "That's so generous of you. Are you coming, too?"

"I'm sorry," she bowed her head, "I cannot. As urgent as this matter is, I have other business to attend to…But fear not; I will join you at present." Ame nodded.

"Ame," Sora asked, leaning forward, "Is there anything you want us to do?" She smiled a little.

"That's very sweet of you, Sora," she said, "but I can't really think of anything, except maybe moral support."

"You've got it," he nodded, and so did Kairi.

"I think Naminé and I should stay here and help Mr. Bevilaqua," said Roxas, "Now that this has happened, he'll have to work harder than ever to keep them out."

"I don't know about anyone else," said Talni, "but I'm putting spells on these two like you wouldn't believe." She nodded at Olan and Suna, her waterbending children and students. "When I'm done, they'll have a coat of magic over them thicker than the winter hair on a Clydesdale." Axel nodded his agreement.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, either," he added, "not until this is all over." Suna stood before him.

"Daddy," she said nervously, "You won't let them take me away, will you?" He stroked his small daughter's soft purple head and looked at her with intense protective love in his eyes. Riku could tell he was having one of those fatherly "my little girl" moments.

"Suna," he said seriously, "I promise you: Your mother and I will protect you from everything we can." She smiled with faint pink cheeks and walked into his arms. Talni stroked her hair and smiled. Axel cupped his child's head as he hugged her.

"You're my baby, Suna-chan," he whispered to her, "Daddies always find a way to protect their babies." No one but Talni and Riku had noticed this exchange; plans were being made and discussed, and that was just as well. Like any father, Axel didn't like to convey the true depths of his love for his children in public, only in small gestures of affection.

"Well, that's that, then," said Granda, "Ansem and I shall host the children—and the parents, if they wish to join us! I shall go and change the car appropriately."

"So we're all agreed, then," said Riku, "Sora, Kairi, Jory, Rin, Aang, and Robin will join me and Ame on a trip to the North Pole. The rest will stay and guard the rest of the children from any further 'pickups.' Party at the mansion," he added with a smile. Granda came back inside.

"All done," she chirped.

"Granda," said Riku, "Before we leave, could we trouble you for a blessing?"

"No trouble, my Keyblade Knight," the old lady answered, her eyes wavering with celestial light. She held her hands out and bowed her head.

"Fair winds and a calm sea," she murmured and whispered at the same time, "Strength against your enemies, and mercy unto the same. Success, joy, and love in your endeavors. Amen."

The children were thrilled to learn of the mass sleepover at Granda's house and lost no time situating themselves in her seat lined limo car. Only RJ and Sam were informed of the family crisis that had required such a measure. Each having his own love for the older girl, the boys naturally panicked, but put their faith in her family to save her.

The rescue party said their goodbyes to the others.

"Mrs. H," said Jewel, "When you find her…please tell her I'm thinking about her." Ame smiled and stroked the girl's smooth hair.

"I will, Jewel," she said fondly, "Thank you." She gave the teen a small kiss on the temple, which infused her with strength. Just before she stepped onto the yacht, Granda grabbed her wrist.

"What is it, Granda?" she asked. The immortal's eyes were shining.

"Trust the moon, Ame," she said with intense mystery, "Whatever else you do, put your trust in the moonlight."

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Bleh! Am I glad that one's over! I don't know why, I just didn't have a good time typing this up.

You know, I was thinking about my H4H story, and I suddenly realized the irony in giving Sally Snow White's heart! Because she was in Christmastown, where it was all snowy! And the chapter was called "Sally in the Snow!" I don't know why I just now realized that; I guess I'm just weird.

Anyway, my brain is currently deep-fried in cheap oil because of this miserably intense heat, so I'm not sure when I'll update again. I'm still trying to handwrite the rest of it, I promise, plus I've written a couple of…(big breath) TOY STORY 3 ONE-SHOTS! So stay tuned for that!


	5. Lenne's Arrival

I am so happy right now! I recently uploaded my second one-shot for TS3 (like I said I would) and I've gotten so many reviews and Favorites and Alerts from people! It's a huge confidence booster, so I'm going to keep working on this one! (even if I didn't, I still would)

Okay, this one's a little shorter, but it features one of my famous (I think) nature description thingies! So it'll be fun, if a little oppressive on the part of our blood hunter friends. Please enjoy!

* * *

_"It's as if all he knows is fine dining…and breathing!"_—Squilliam Fancyson, _Spongebob Squarepants_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lenne's Arrival**  
"Really, Lenne," Miss Hewitt sighed, "That's the third time today."

Amos roughly deposited the dripping wet teenager on her feet; her body was soaked, but her eyes were scalding hot and would probably have set the woman's blonde hair on fire had she not had that danged manacle on her wrist!

"Your suicide jumps won't do you any good, kid," said Amos irritably, "Not while you're sailing with me." With a smooth wave of his hand he had her dried off.

"Thank you," she muttered, never one to forget her basic manners.

"Aren't you the least bit interested in seeing the land of your mother's people?" asked Olivia.

"Not against my will, no!" Lenne glared at her, "And I'm not interested in marrying a stranger, either! I'm freakin' sixteen! I've got stuff I need and want to do before I'm ready for marriage!"

"You're ready for marriage because the Royal Council decided you are," said Amos coldly. Lenne turned to face him squarely and drew herself up.

"No one decides who I am or what I am but me," she said slowly, "And no council, royal or not, will make _any_ of my decisions for me."

"Yeah, good luck with that," he shrugged and walked away.

"Lenne," said Miss Hewitt quietly, "I'm going to be honest with you. I don't like this any more than you do. I don't like what the Royal Council is doing, and I'm not proud of myself for helping them."

"Then why do you do it?" Lenne held her hands up inquisitively.

"Because it's the only job I have," she answered regretfully.

_'Because you're weak,'_ the girl thought to herself.

"Why did Mr. Devereau shoot my parents?" she changed the subject, "They were all set to come with me."

"Exactly," said the agent, "I don't know about your father, but the Royal Council is very afraid of your mother." Lenne looked surprise.

"My mom?" she blinked, "Why?" Olivia chuckled at how cute she was.

"When you're the granddaughter of the Water Spirit," she said, gazing out to sea, "and a direct descendent of the Avatar…that influences a lot of people." Lenne looked at the young woman for a moment.

"So they didn't want her to show up with me," she guessed.

"That's right," answered Olivia.

"You do know she's just going to show up anyway, don't you?" Lenne said further, "I mean, your Royal Council can't be stupid enough to think she'd let you take me without a fight." Olivia looked uncomfortable again.

"You truly are her daughter," she mumbled. Lenne looked at her again.

"Did you ever know my mom?" she asked. Olivia shook her head.

"Not personally," she said, "She was known for her family, but she was also famous for her accomplishments in waterbending—battle _and _performance. She had the highest marks in her class, could sing like an angel, and danced to anything she heard." Lenne knew all that already. She leaned back on the rail and let the sea wind fly through her hair like a kite.

"If she's really so famous in the Tribe," she mused, "then your council is showing egregious disrespect by taking me like this." She looked her in the face. "I may be young, Miss Hewitt, but I know who I am, and I know who my mother is and when she finds me, she'll be the first in a long line of folks just itching to kick your bureaucratic tush." Olivia had no reply for that, nor did she want one.

"In the meantime," Lenne finished, "I'll cooperate with you. I'll be a good girl and not jump off the boat anymore. I'll be the perfect little lady my mom always brought me up to be." Her eyes narrowed. "But don't think you're getting me married off, 'cause it ain't happening." She walked toward her room. Olivia turned around.

"I'm not your enemy, Lenne," she called, "This is the council's doing, not mine." Lenne went in the door and turned to her with her hand on it.

"You work for them," she said accusingly, "You obey them without question and lives are ruined because of it. You're no less my enemy than they are!" She slammed the door shut and sat hard on her bed; she was going to be a lady, but she was also going to make this as difficult for them as possible!

She sighed, reached in her backpack, and wound up her beautiful music box; as the ballerina figure rotated in her eternal pirouette to the haunting melody, Lenne teared up.

"Jewel," she murmured with an aching heart, "Please don't worry about me."

* * *

The next morning, shortly before dawn, Olivia gently nudged the sleeping minor.

"Lenne," she urged softly, "Lenne, it's time to get up. We're almost there!" Lenne pinched her eyes tighter; one difference between herself and her mother was that Lenne was _not_ a morning person.

_'In Yue's holy name,'_ she thought grumpily, _'If I wasn't wearing these clamps…'_ Finally she stirred and woke up.

"Here," Olivia continued, "You might want this." She handed her a light blue winter coat with white fur trim; it was very feminine and elegant.

"Thank you," she said as she put it on, "It's beautiful!" There was even a pair of mittens strung through the sleeves! Lenne had an immense secret love for mittens.

"Come here, Lenne," she called, "I think you're going to like this!"

Lenne met the lady on deck with piqued curiosity; she was wearing a similar coat, though not as stylish as Lenne's. It occurred to her that Miss Hewitt must have gone out of her way to get hers specially for her; then again, her superiors might have told her to.

Still, though…it was very pretty.

She joined her at the rail and looked out over the sea before dawn; she'd seen the sun come up plenty of times before on school mornings, and had been boating a lot, but this time there was an addition to the scenery to her right.

Below her, the ocean was gray with occasional flecks of white and froth where it touched the boat; above her, the sky was pale lavender in the pre-dawn with not a cloud to trouble it. Between them was a vast wall of solid white ice frosted with pure snow that rose so high it seemed to poke the sky, certainly higher than anything Lenne had ever seen.

"Here it comes," murmured Miss Hewitt as she led her to the front of the boat.

Just as Lenne was wondering what was coming, she caught a spark of light in the corner of her eye from the tip of the highest peak. It extended in two directions along the top of the ice in a golden line; as it went further and grew longer, the sky turned pink and bathed the ocean in a rosy glow. Another line was creeping along the water and the ever-moving surface of the water twinkled like floating stars. Lenne realized she was watching the sun rise over the ice!

She gasped wondrously with pink cheeks as she kept watching the magnificent wall; where the sea sparkled with gold, the snow and ice were bejeweled like precious stones straight from the mines, reflecting every color of the rainbow like some giant prism crafted by nature!

The dazzling beauty of the whole scene took her breath away!

_'Mother,'_ she thought, hoping she could hear, _'Is this what you saw as a child?'_

"Is this the North Pole?" she breathed. Miss Hewitt nodded; the boat approached the looming mass; there was a huge tunnel that they went through with big torch bowls along the walls that cast dancing shadows everywhere. Underneath each one was a strong man garbed in a simple yet thick blue coat; every other one had a beautiful white spear with feathers under the head.

Lenne's eyes widened; these were Water Tribe men! They widened even further as they exited the tunnel, which turned into a channel that looked like a Sicilian waterway. It branched off into other channels and straits and water roads with bridges everywhere and an incredible city with sidewalks of ice as thick as steel, shining in the early sun.

Suddenly, Lenne forgot she was here against her will; as she gazed at the faces of the people bundled in blue and carrying baskets and babies, she forgot they were ruled by corrupt rulers. For the first time in her life, her ancient blood—her true identity—burst forth in her heart on snow white wings tinged with blue.

She was a waterbender. These were her people.

"And this," Miss Hewitt swept her arm out, completing the girl's thought, "is the Northern Water Tribe."

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
FANFARE! I always love a majestic introduction! Sorry I had to make it a cliffy, though! I tend to do that.

No references this time; y'all know the drill! Til next time!


	6. Government Housing

I'm back with another chapter, everybody! This summer heat's been making me miserable and scaring my inner muse away, but I've managed to coax her out for another chapter! Hooray!

Okay, this chapter has a little twist, but it's not part of the big story (well, a little), I just thought it would be funny. Also, we learn a little tidbit about our hot fire friend, Rin. I think you'll like it! ;)

* * *

_"Now hold on just a moment there, love. That doesn't help me in the slightest."—_Jack Sparrow, _How Dead Man's Chest Should Have Ended_ (look on YouTube!)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Government Housing**  
Ame opened her eyes with intensity and looked up from her meditative position.

"They made it," she announced shortly. Her companions turned to her.

"To the North Pole?" Rin asked. Her aunt nodded. Robin knelt to her.

"Is she all right?" he inquired, concerned.

"Far as I can tell," she answered and allowed him to lift her to her feet, "The fun thing about celestial magic is that it reaches far and wide; they may have disabled hers, but mine still works, and how." He nodded with a smile; he'd always admired her spark, especially now.

"What else can you tell?" asked her husband, inwardly fidgeting with worry for his daughter. She smiled with a spark in her eyes.

"She's just seen her first Northern sunrise," she said, holding his hands, "It was breathtaking."

"I saw it, too," Aang nodded, "It was amazing, Dad. Lenne loved it!"

"Here," Ame lifted Riku's hands, "Let me show you." She conveyed to him the vision exactly as their daughter had seen it, and Riku felt the way she felt as well. It made him feel just a little better.

"Thanks, beautiful," he smiled and kissed his wife, "How soon do you think we'll get there?"

"Assuming everything goes well," she answered, "probably tonight, tomorrow morning at latest."

"Famous last words, Ame-oba," Jory smirked as he leaned a hand on the rail, "Now something's bound to go wrong."

"Like what, oi-kun?" she chuckled. Just then, a couple of red speedboats full of young men wearing bandages and baggy clothes and waving cutlasses and rapiers pulled up beside the yacht. Its passengers looked down.

"How about pirates?" Jory shrugged.

"Sweet," his sister grinned and rubbed her steaming hands together, "I've always wanted to bake a buccaneer."

"Just make it quick, kids," Ame sighed, "Remember the mission." She shared a flat look with Riku as the battle ensued that said "Pirates: How original."

* * *

The boat moored at the side of a grand, very stately-looking building made of ice with many long staircases and huge vases full of water standing at each newel post. A gangplank touched the boat.

"Come along, Lenne," said Olivia. Lenne put herself in Lady Mode and followed her with Amos behind, much to her irritation.

"Welcome home, Agent Hewitt," greeted a man as he helped her down.

"Thank you, Franklin," she chirped. He turned and offered his hand to Lenne, but he also stared at her, making her cheeks turn pink.

"Hello," she curtsied, "My name is Lenne Hakari. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine, I'm sure," he said as he helped her down, "Is your mother's name Ame?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded.

"I knew it," he breathed, "You have her eyes. Welcome to the North Pole, milady!"

"Thank you," she said, flustered as she rejoined Olivia.

"I told you your mother was famous," she said, "You're gonna get a lot of this, so you might as well get used to it."

"Where are we going?" the girl asked.

"The Council is putting you up in an apartment—a suite, really," she answered, "It'll be fitting for a young woman of your social standing."

_'I'll bet,'_ Lenne thought sarcastically.

"After dinner I'll take you to the Council itself," she continued, "They'll want to meet you."

_'Like inspecting a racehorse,'_ Lenne thought further.

"And what are you going to tell them when they find out my chi has been blocked?" she asked the woman, holding up her left wrist, "Not quite my idea of a BFF bracelet." Amos answered.

"Our orders were to apprehend you if you failed to come quietly," he said, "All that will tell them is that you're an uncooperative troublemaker." Lenne turned her head back and glared at him as they kept walking.

"I'd be more than happy to oblige you in that respect, Mr. Devereau," she said coldly, "anytime you're man enough to unchain me."

"Lenne," Olivia scolded, "We're in public."

"Yes, ma'am," she replied, "I just hope your buddy here remembers that my great-grandmother's butler taught me five styles of kung fu and if he wants trouble, I don't need water _or_ magic to do it."

"So you've said," said Amos as they approached a shallow boat that was long and rectangular at the bottom with a young man standing at the front who blinked on seeing Lenne.

"Welcome, miss," he said and helped her in, "The name's Don. I'll be your taxi rower today."

"Taxi rower?" she repeated as she knelt beside Miss Hewitt.

"Just you watch," he winked and made smooth motions over the water with his hands. In seconds the Water Tribe-styled gondola glided over the icy blue water like a swan coming to land on a lake.

"Wow, you're good," Lenne couldn't help saying.

"Thank you," he said, warmed by the praise of a pretty girl, "Where to, folks?"

"Silver Crystal Plaza, if you please," said Miss Hewitt. He whistled lowly.

"And who do I have the honor of rowing to such a fine residence?" he asked.

"Someone directly descended from the ancient line of Avatar Aang," said Olivia. Don turned his head back.

"No kidding," he said as he looked at Lenne, "Can I ask where you're from?"

"The Destiny Islands," she answered, "My name is Lenne."

"She's the daughter of Ame Megami," said Olivia.

"Megami-Hakari," Lenne corrected, shooting the lady a dirty look. Their rower looked in awe of her.

"Ame is your mother?" he asked with blue eyes. She nodded. For a moment, he forgot his rowing and grabbed one of her hands like an anime boy.

"Miss Hakari, I'd like to shake your hand," he said excitedly.

"Why, for being born to a waterbending star?" she blinked.

"Brighter and higher than Polaris itself," he replied and resumed his rowing, "I'll clear this whole channel out for you, Miss Hakari!"

"Um, thank you?" she said weirdly. She soon noticed, as they progressed, that a lot of people were stopping to see the newcomer, particularly the young men. She blushed profusely and stared at her knees as they whistled and waved at her.

"Hey, pretty lady!" she heard one of them call as he ran along the sidewalk, "Where have you been all my life?"

"Yeah!" said another, "Where's a beautiful girl like you been hiding out?" A couple of twins were at the corner the boat was about to intersect; one of them tossed a snowball over her head and the other shot it to powder with an icicle, causing snowflakes to shower her.

"Hey-o, Donny!" shouted a guy. He jumped onto the water and used his bending to skate beside the boat.

"Who you got here, Donny?" he asked, glancing at Lenne.

"An island girl," he answered cryptically.

"Really?" said the other guy slyly. Amos shoved him away with an upheaval of water.

"Shove off, punk," he said irritably, "This is official business."

They continued along, with more people looking for a glimpse of the beautiful foreign girl. Lenne couldn't help waving at a group of little girls and as Don happened to glance back at her, he saw part of the blue manacle she was wearing. His eyes widened and he whipped his head forward, looking freaked out.

Hey may have been a simple taxi rower, but he was no fool; he'd seen that wrist clamp before and he knew what it meant. He set half his mind to rowing and the other half racing.

"Here we are, folks!" he chirped as he pulled into a dock space, "Silver Crystal Plaza, the hot spot for the aristocracy, where you can park your carcass for a staggering price!"

Lenne giggled, then dropped her jaw: The place was a grand palace of ice sheltered half in shadow so that it looked silver, but with enough indirect light to sparkle like a crystal! She could imagine the expense of staying in such a place and it sent her stomach plummeting.

"This is an apartment building?" she said, amazed.

"Like it?" asked Olivia as she got out with Amos' help, "It's the highest-rated complex on the Pole."

"It looks like Cair Paravel from Narnia," she said, "Not the movie one, the book one."

Don helped her out.

"It's been an honor to have you in my hack, Miss Hakari," he said, "If you ever need anything, I'm always docked along the sidewalks."

"Thank you," she bowed politely, "You're an excellent boatman."

"I hope you'll enjoy your stay, ma'am," he said warmly and bowed back, "I am your humble servant—your, uh…raven in the wilderness." She chuckled.

"Thanks, but ravens creep me out," she said as she met his eyes significantly, "I like robins better." Her back was turned to the federal agents, so they didn't see her wink at him before rejoining them. Don seemed like a smart, trustworthy guy; she was confident he'd figure it out sooner or later.

* * *

"Well, it's right decent of you, love, to put me and my men to rights."

Ame paced in front of him with an evil eye.

"And believe me, it's more than you deserve," she said scathingly, "Do you realize you've caused us at least a two-day delay? This boat runs on certain energies that I can't provide and meanwhile, my baby is on that oversized iceberg and now I can't go save her because of _you stupid pirates!"_

"She's right, Jack," said Sora, "This is a family crisis and we're all very worried about Riku and Ame's daughter."

"Oh, come now, Sora," Jack shrugged, "You can't expect a pirate to know such things! Didn't I call off my men as soon as I saw you?"

"Not after damaging the boat's engines," he replied, "You never change, Jack."

Sora had been quite shocked to find his old ally Jack Sparrow on one of the speedboats; what on earth had happened to the Black Pearl?

"You're not so different yourself, lad," Jack smiled wryly, "And this young lady must be your girl, eh?" He nodded at Kairi.

"Yeah," he said, "This is Kairi. Kairi, this is Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he corrected.

"Nice to meet you," said Kairi.

"And who's the firebrand what nearly singed me britches?" he leaned over and looked at Rin, who was wearing a brown tunic and short skirt, brown shin-high boots, and red cloth bindings wrapped around her neck and limbs. Ame planted a hand on her shoulder.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," she said with habitual formality, "this is Rinoa Johnson, my niece."

_"Rin_ Johnson?" he said, surprised as he stood up, "I believe I've heard about you, love! One of my recent recruits has regaled us with tales of your exploits around your islands. I believe they called you the Phoenix or something?" Rin winced slightly.

"The Red Phoenix of South Beach," she said uncomfortably, "That was a long time ago."

"Of course, of course," said Jack with his hands up, "You wouldn't believe what some people call _me._"

"I can imagine," Ame said flatly, "Look, Jack, we're in a bit of a hurry, so if you wouldn't mind taking your crew and hopping off my tub?"

"Unless you want my initials tattooed on your forehead?" added Rin, her two fingers flaming.

"That won't be necessary, love," smiled the captain, "You know, I like you. You'd make a wonderful pirate."

"Thanks," she said, "but I've broken enough limbs to last me a lifetime. All I want is my cousin back." Jack inclined his head.

"That's too bad," he mused, "We could use a pair of hot hands like yours. Invitation's always open, love. C'mon, lads!" He led his pirates in vaulting over the yacht back into their speedboats and the family watched them speed away.

Aang looked at his older cousin, who was standing at the very tip of the bow with the sun lighting her brilliant red hair on fire; her brother was with her, his back against the railing. The young boy went to her other side.

"Rin?" he asked hesitantly, "Why did they call you the Red Phoenix?" She had the past in her eyes and she sighed.

"I got that nickname while you were younger," she answered, "The red was for my hair and my fire powers. The phoenix was because…well, I was having a lot of problems at school at the time and I didn't handle them the way I should have: I didn't confide in my parents, I pushed away everyone I loved, and finally…I ran away from home."

Aang blinked with shock.

"I don't remember anything like that happening," he said.

"That's because you were little and didn't need to know," she said as she looked at him, "I was afraid one of you kids would find out, though…I was so scared of hurting my family, so I didn't come home for weeks.

"I hung out with a gang of kids that were deep in it like I was and we got in a fight one time. I used a fire bird on my enemies and it reminded everybody of a phoenix, so from then on they called me Red Phoenix. I thought it appropriate for how I felt then. I thought my heart had burned to ashes, just like a phoenix."

"But doesn't a phoenix rebirth itself from the ashes?" he pointed out. She smiled at him.

"Yes, you're right," she said and ruffled his hair, "but I didn't until my mom found me and brought me home…_after_ a long talk."

"So you're okay now?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I'm much better now."

"Rin!" Ame called, "Could you help us weld this back together?"

"Sure!" said the girl.

"I know she was a fighter," Aang said to Jory, "but I never figured her for a gangster."

"A yanki, specifically," he said, "Mom told me she found her wearing a trench coat, a doctor mask, and cloth strips."

"Wow," said Aang, "I never knew she was so strong." Jory looked at his little white-haired cousin; he recognized the end result of Rin's personal struggles. He liked that about Aang, his ability to see the big picture.

"I'm glad you both came a long, Jory-nii," he said, "Between you two and me and Robin, we should find Lenne in no time, if Mom and Dad don't first!" Jory smiled and nodded.

"Come on," he said, "Let's see if we can help fix the boat!"

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Oh, come on! With as much manga as I've read, you had to see an ex-yanki coming! Huge tribute to Gentlemen's Alliance Cross right there! Whoo! Haine/Taka!

So, yeah—pirates always make things funnier, I think! How about y'all?

I have a high preference of book Narnia over movie Narnia, even thought I did like the inside of movie Cair Paravel. The outside I think looked like a sci-fi movie or something, not castle-ish like in the book.

Oh, and Silver Crystal Plaza is a dead-on reference to Sailor Moon. Boo-yah!

That's all I've got for now until next time! Please review!


	7. The Tip of the Iceberg

Hooray, we're finally to an Owl City song chapter! Obviously, I don't own anything having to do with Owl City, so let's just get that out of the way right now.

We also finally get to my notebook with the pretty giant yellow flowers on the cover!

I hope y'all are paying attention to our friend Don, 'cause he turns out to be more important to the story than I thought he would at first. Funny how that happens sometimes, huh? Makes it more fun, I think! ;)

Anyway, now Lenne is going to appear in royal court for the first time, virtually alone. How will she handle it? With an Owl City song, of course! Please enjoy!

* * *

_"I'm just saying! There's only one way this is gonna go down! We'll fight for a bit, you'll tear my mask, but in the end, we both know I'm just gonna leap out of the way and you're gonna do something that makes you kill yourself!"_—Spiderman, _How Spiderman 3 Should Have Ended_ (are you starting to see a trend here?)

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Tip Of The Iceberg**  
"Hi, Don!" Lenne chirped after dinner that evening.

"Well good evening, Miss Hakari," he saluted as he helped her into his boat, "You're awfully chipper. To what occasion should I give thanks for the grace of your smile?" Lenne blushed a cute pink.

"Miss Hewitt's taking me to see the Royal Council and she says they'll want me to perform," she answered while he helped Olivia, "That means they'll take off my manacle! I'll be able to bend again!"

"Congratulations," he said flatly as they shoved off, "How fortunate you are to have the government's permission to use your basic functions. I just got a license to breathe, myself!" Lenne snorted at his joke, thankful that Amos wasn't with them this time.

"So you like robins, huh?" he continued, "They all look the same to me."

"Not mine," she smiled, "My bird has golden feathers and brown eyes. He sings like the happiest little thing, and he's always with me. I also have a small white bird with blue eyes; he's always chirping away, as happy as anything. Do you have many birds here on the Poles?"

"None at all, I'm afraid," he shook his head, "There's not a bird alive that could survive the harsh climate up here, except maybe a penguin."

"Well, my birds will fly here," she said purposefully, "Make no mistake. They don't like to be away from me for long."

"That's enough, Lenne," said Olivia, "I know very well what you're talking about, and whom." Lenne looked back at her with a challenge in her eyes.

"So what?" she responded, "It's the truth."

"So stop it or I'll have you put away for sedition," Olivia narrowed her own eyes.

"Go ahead," said Lenne, "It's better than arranged marriage."

"Ladies, ladies," Don cut in pleasantly, "Please! The cab waters must run smoothly! Besides, frowning will give you some ugly wrinkles when you're old, and lovely ladies like yourselves deserve smiley wrinkles!"

_'Smiley wrinkles.'_ Lenne giggled in spite of herself.

"See?" he said, "That's much better."

Several minutes later, escorted by Miss Hewitt, Lenne ascended the grand stairs of the Royal Palace; she was impressed by its majesty and hoped she'd make a good impression on the Council, despite the circumstances.

_'I hope my hair looks okay,'_ she thought. She'd done her hair up Water Tribe style, with one long braid and two hair loops in the front. Her mother had taught her that style and right now she missed her terribly. If only they'd let her come with her! Who knew more about the Water Tribe than her?

She sighed inwardly, feeling an "I want my mommy" moment coming on; she shook her head to ward it off.

_'I'm not gonna whine like I did my first day of kindergarten!'_ she thought stubbornly, _'I'm going to make Mom proud of me and hold my own until she and Dad get here!'_

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Royal Council," Miss Hewitt bowed, "May I present Miss Lenne Rinoa Hakari, daughter of Riku and Ame Hakari of the Destiny Islands, great-granddaughter of Mizuki Megami of the ancient house of Megami, descendant of Avatar Aang."

Lenne bowed solemnly at the waist before the Royal Council.

"My lords and ladies," she said with grave formality, "It is an honor to me and my family to be called into court. I am the Tribe's humble servant and Yue's handmaiden." The twelve councilors murmured appreciatively, then a man with a short gray ponytail sitting in the middle of the line stood up from his cushion.

"A gracious greeting, Miss Hakari," he said, "My name is Lord Hopa, Chief of the Royal Council, and on behalf of my colleagues, I bid you welcome to the Northern Tribe." Lenne bowed to him again.

"I feel we owe you an explanation, Miss Hakari," he said as he sat back down, "Would you care to have a seat?" He indicated a blue mat below him; the Council was seated on a sloping dais about five feet high with a large waterfall filling a pool behind them, which Lenne couldn't see from where she was. She curtsied her thanks and knelt neatly on the mat, just as her mother had taught her, sitting up straight like a lady.

"We received a full report of your retrieval from Agent Devereau," he explained, "We apologize for the chi blockers, but a Blood Hunter has a right to protect himself as well as take measures to have as little trouble as possible."

"With all due respect, sir," she said, "Agent Devereau's a waterbender and seems to be able to protect himself just fine as well as Miss Hewitt."

"And so he is," he nodded, "but they seemed to have a little trouble with you. However, we're willing to remove them both in return for your word that you will not try to run away anymore." Lenne had to bite her tongue to keep from replying "I don't need to." Instead she replied, "I give you my word as a waterbender and as a daughter of the Megami family: I will stay on the North Pole."

_'But I will not marry against my will,'_ she promised herself. Lord Hopa looked at her for a moment.

"Your grandfather Nikko Yoake lived in a western village," he said with an almost wistful voice, "but I remember him well: He had that same honest face, that same steadfastness. (…) Agent Hewitt? Unlock the wings off this little bird."

"Yes, sir," the blonde lady nodded. When they were off, Lenne breathed in happily: Her focus was sharper now, and her strength was back!

"Now that you're feeling better," Lord Hopa asked, "Could we trouble you for a demonstration of your training?"

Her eyes lit up.

"No trouble!" she piped and stood up. She'd show them what an amazing teacher her mother was; maybe then they'd think twice about what they'd done! And she knew just the song to do it!

She stood in the middle of the room and summoned the music with her inherited celestial magic; her eyes rippled like raindrops in puddles and she smiled with both innocence and mystery.

_Welcome back winter once again_

On the next line, she hugged herself and nuzzled her face into her soft furry collar.

_And put on your warm fuzzy sweater,  
'cause you'll fell much better  
when_

She raised her hands to the ceiling and popped out her fingertips like a magician, causing some snow bursts to break from it and softly shower the Council.

_The snowflakes fall gently to the ground_

She smoothly waved her arms around herself and brought a thin stream spiraling up around her.

_The temperature drops and your shivers  
freeze all the rivers_

It froze and she grinned as she sang, _"around…but I keep you warm."_

During the instrumental break, Lenne marched up a handbent staircase between Lord Hopa and one of the other Councilors, straight toward the ice-rimmed pool; she used her bending to raise three icebergs close to the edge and walked to the middle of the water on ice that formed under her feet and she made a little circle to stand on as the Council turned around on their seats to watch.

_If speed's a pro,  
inertia must be a con_

As she sang that line, she swept a big stream around quickly, sent it flying up, and split it in two. They crisscrossed each other a few times and splashed back into the pool with the next line.

_'Cause the cold wind blows at precise rates  
when I've got my ice skates_

She spun her back to the Council and popped her foot, showing ice on the bottom. She winked and sang, _"on…"_ She then froze the entire pool, except where the waterfall fell in.

_If all the roads were paved  
with ice that wouldn't thaw or crack_

She skated to each iceberg in turn, using them as an illustration.

_I could skate from Maine to Nebraska,  
then on to Alaska and back  
'cause you keep me warm_

After putting everything back to normal, she spent the next instrumental break skimming around the pool near the Councilors; as she passed, she left a frozen wave behind her. When she got to the end of their semi-circle, she slid on top of it and built another wave on it. She then seated herself on it and waved at them.

_Peer over the edge-  
can you see me?_

She made two small waterfalls spill over on either side of her.

_Rivulets flow from your eyes_

She stood up and made a bigger one flow around her feet and made a misty rainbow overhead with her snow breath.

_Paint runs from your mouth  
like a waterfall  
and your once-crystal eyes_

At her command, the wave wall shattered into a million streams that flew and danced around her as she skate-danced on the water.

_I'll travel the sub-zero tundra  
with great glaciers and frozen lakes_

She smiled with that light in her eyes of innocent mystery as she turned on one foot.

_And that's just the tip of the iceberg!  
I'll do whatever it takes to change_

She raised her arms and all the streams arched towards her; she then bent her knees slightly and moved her arms in smooth, slow motions and the large stream they'd converged into swirled around her like a typhoon. Her eyes looked serene as she controlled it.

The musical break took on a DDR techno quality and her stream instantly changed into the famous Octopus form, its tentacles waving in time to the music. She made some snowballs fly toward her and destroyed each one, like popping off clay ducks.

_Farewell, powdery paradise_

On that, her large stream boosted her over the Councilors' heads and towards the wall, which she skated along with the water following her as she sang the next line.

_We'd rather skate on the thinnest ice!_

She hopped back on the water and it spiraled deftly to the ground for a smooth landing on her feet. She bowed her head with her eyes closed and folded a hand over her fist as if in prayer.

_Fingers failed us before they froze_

A pair of water wings unfurled behind her, giving her the brief image of an angel before a liquid swan took flight above her and circled her before landing at her feet.

_And frostbite bit down on all our toes_

Her swan flew in a spiral up to the ceiling and sliced into it with an icy sharp wing, sending a thick snow shower down on the awestruck Council as well as Lenne, who gathered the snow into a pile behind her that turned into a crude shelter.

_Snowdrifts build up and enfold us  
as we wait out this winter storm_

For a final touch, she created a snowman holding her while her swan perched lightly on her snow pile.

_So we'll snuggle close in the darkness  
and keep each other so warm_

After the snow stopped falling, Lenne put the snow back and dissolved her swan while the Royal Council murmured and applauded her.

"Most impressive, Miss Hakari," said Lord Hopa. She took a bow.

"Enchanting performance," said a woman beside him.

"And a most amusing song!" chirped another lady.

"You've covered nearly every required area for a typical waterbending recital," said Lord Hopa, "Defense, freezing, snow breath, skating, control, landscape change, even an animal! All you've left out is the land animal." She blushed. "But that's all right. I take it your mother trained you?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded, "She also assessed my recitals."

"She's taught you well," he nodded thoughtfully, "Thank you very much for that. You've provided us with some valuable input. How do you find your living quarters?"

"Very well, thank you," she answered properly, "thought I'm not sure I deserve such luxurious accommodations. It's very generous of you."

"Well, we have some more business to take care of before we adjourn," he said, "but we're very glad to have met you, Miss Hakari."

"Thank you, my lord," she humbly bowed again.

"We'll probably call you back in a few days' time," he continued, "We want to pick the perfect husband for you." Lenne's heart pounded and her cheeks sizzled angrily, but she guessed he'd take her for a blushing bride.

"Um, my lord, sir," she stammered a bit, "I don't have my parents with me. Am I not supposed to have parental supervision throughout the engagement process?"

"We will provide you with a guardian," Lord Hopa smiled in a way that was meant to be friendly but just gave Lenne chills.

"That's very generous of you," she said politely, "but if it's all the same to Your Lordship, I'd rather wait for my parents." Lord Hopa looked surprised.

"Your mother is coming, then?" he asked.

"And my father," she answered, irritated at the obvious omitting of her dad from their minds. They probably thought he was an outsider, like some of the rich folks back home.

"According to Water Tribe custom," she continued, "when a man proposes to a woman, directly or after asking her father, the parents or guardians of both parties have a formal meeting to discuss the details of the ensuing marriage. I don't need a guardian appointed to me; I only need to wait for my parents, both of whom are law-abiding citizens."

"We know the customs of our own tribe, Miss Lenne," said the gray-haired lady beside Lord Hopa, "and we have no doubt that your parents are decent people."

"Then why did your agents knock them out?" Lenne asked in genuine confusion, "If my mother is so famous and so important, why didn't they let her accompany me?"

"Mr. Devereau was ordered to retrieve you," said a middle-aged man three seats to her right, "Your mother engaged him in battle, interfering with federal business."

"Forgive me, sir," she replied seriously, "but does 'federal business' including accosting young women in the middle of the street and forcing them into cars?"

"As I said," he repeated, "He had orders to retrieve you."

"You have no laws about kidnapping?" she challenged, "Or does this not count, since it's federal business?"

"Now, my dear," said Lord Hopa, "We all enjoyed your performance. Let's not spoil a good first impression."

Lenne had the distinct feeling she'd just been patted on the head and it pissed her off; she could handle her family occasionally treating her like a child, but no stranger would do this and get away with it!

"Yes, sir," she bowed, "Good night."

She walked outside with Miss Hewitt, fuming with indignity.

"Top of the evening, ladies!" chirped Don, dispelling her gloom, "So? How about it, Miss H? They unhook you?" Lenne half-smiled and drew her swan from the water, which flew around the kind cabby and soared above them, drawing attention from nearby people.

"I feel so much better now," she smiled as she sent it back in, "like I can breathe again."

"I'm glad to hear it," he said and offered his hand, "Shall we?" She giggled happily, curtsied, and accepted. He helped her in, then Olivia, and set off. As they went, Lenne had a little bending fun; first she made a cat that loped alongside their boat. Then she made a pair of wings on the sides of the boat itself with a swan neck on the front. Don laughed.

"Thanks for the décor, Miss H!" he chimed. Lenne leaned over to the side with a glint in her eye.

"You can call me Lenne," she smirked, flicked her hands behind her palm-up, and kicked the boat into overdrive. Don and Olivia fell backward.

"I guess I deserve this," Olivia muttered, taking into account that Lenne's long confinement from her bending powers was her fault.

Fortunately, there weren't many other boats in the canal, so Don didn't mind the hijack joyride. Besides, he liked the way Lenne smiled, so free and childlike.

"You know something, Lenne?" he smiled back, "You've got the makings of a great cabby!"

* * *

Lord Hopa sat at his desk and leaned the side of his head against two of his fingers as he stared ponderously at the paper in his other hand.

Within hours of Lenne's arrival, this woman had petitioned to be the girl's parental supervision, which she would need if they were going to get her properly married off. The only problem was who the woman was; if what he'd heard about her was true, she could work against them. She had an illustrious reputation that would be dangerous to their work if she decided to use it; she'd get away with it too, because she had even more respect and prestige than Ame herself. If he accepted her petition, she could cause trouble.

On the other hand, if he denied her, she could use her power and prestige to cause an uproar, and she'd bust out the big guns—slanders, accusations, the femme fatale card, everything that made her the contemptible shrew she could be.

So really, his dilemma was choosing which was the worse of the two. Which one would be easier to handle? Accept and she fights the system, or deny and get neutered.

Finally he reached a decision; he laid the petition on the desk, reached for his stamp, and slapped it down firmly, leaving behind the official seal of the Royal Council in light blue.

"Petition accepted," he said, feeling like he'd just beheaded himself.

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Anyone who's read my stuff before will have a pretty good idea who I'm talking about right there! Just you wait! ;)

I've said it before and I'll say it again: It is VERY hard to type what is virtually a music video/dance sequence! (Can I get a witness?) I just hope I did it in a very non-confusing way that made you all see it the way I did.

I might as well mention that the Royal Council is kinda like the leaders in "The Giver," one of my favorite books in the universe, and in later chapters, I'll introduce a character that was named after the hero of said book! But it's a bit of a wait, so don't hold your breath.

Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will feature a DOUBLE CHARACTER RETURN!


	8. Return of the Sensei

Special props to **Lunarain137**, who once again has seen through my thin veil of suspense, which means either I'm getting predictable or she's just a genius! Great job, Luna-chan! I salute you!

So, yeah—this is essentially an intro chapter with not much action, but I think you'll like it anyway! Please enjoy!

* * *

_"Can't you hear the music? That's a 4/4 string ostinato in D minor! Every sailor knows that means death!"_—Mr. Krabs, _Spongebob Squarepants_ (episode "Clams")

* * *

**Chapter 7: Return of the Sensei**  
In the gray before dawn, Riku was standing at the stern—well, standing in the academic sense. He was bending forward with his elbows on the rail and his head bowed, weighed down with memories of his little Lenne—the first time she looked in his eyes, the first time he heard her say "Dadada," a time she came crying to him with a skinned knee, her laughs and giggles whenever he tickled her, her sweet voice murmuring "I love you, Daddy," and her smile—always her bright, beautiful smile.

The sea breeze swept his bangs across his eyes like the delicate branches of a willow tree and he began to feel a presence around him. It wasn't Nik—he could always tell if it was his guardian angel/father-in-law. This one felt softer, more innocent, and very familiar. He could only think of one person.

"Wind Child?" he asked quietly, "Is that you?" He knew better than to use a spirit's true name (Ame's a half-spirit, so it's okay); spirits could be temperamental about their names when they wanted to be, and Riku remembered how dangerous the powers of the Son of the Wind could be.

"Hi, Riku," whispered the child's voice on the wind. He materialized on the rail, between Riku's elbows. Riku looked up expecting to see him smiling; instead his rainbow eyes, always changing color, looked sympathetic behind his fluffy white hair.

"Why are you sad, Riku?" he asked gently, "This is the first time I've seen you in a long time and I find you like this. Why are you so sad?" Riku stood up.

"My daughter's been taken away from me, Your Divinity," he said, "Ame and I are on our way to get her back." Shitaro gasped and hovered on his fingertips with his little angel wings.

"Your daughter?" he exclaimed, horrified, "Your pretty little water baby? Why?"

"The Water Tribe is trying to force her to get married," he answered darkly, "Our yacht has been damaged, so we won't even get there for a whole other day."

"Don't you worry, Riku," said the spirit, touching the man's arms supportively, "I love you and Ame-chan, and your whole family! You helped me, so I'll help you now!" His eyes were narrowed and red.

"Thank you, Your Divinity," Riku blinked, "What did you have in mind?"

"I'll keep an eye on Lenneko for you," he promised, "There's not much I can do about mortal affairs, but I'll do what I can for her, I promise!" Riku smiled and laid his hand on the beautiful child's head.

"Thank you again, Spirit of the Wind," he said with gentle reverence, "You're a true friend." Shitaro smiled back and looked past his old friend.

"Ame-chan!" he chimed, disappeared, and reappeared in Ame's arms in a puff of wind. She looked pleasantly surprised.

"Good morning, Shitaro!" she beamed.

"Good morning, Ame-chan!" he said, "Riku told me everything, so I'm going to watch over your daughter for you until you get there, okay?"

"You are?" she said and looked at her husband and back, "Well, thank you very much, Shitaro! You've always been so kind to us."

"Chibi Ame," he said lovingly, "I loved you from the moment your mother put you in my arms as a baby. I've watched you grow up and fall in love. I saw your wedding and kissed you on the sea breezes when you were pregnant. I am your friend forever, and I'll do anything for your child." He turned back to Riku.

"You too, Riku," he smiled, "You may be Mizuki-chan's champion and Ame-chan's husband, but you're my hero, ever since you defeated Kohor for me. You're the only mortal ever to enter my storm cloud; you wouldn't have been able to if you weren't worthy. You're a good person with a strong heart, and I will defend anyone you ask me to." He flitted up between the married couple.

"So don't give up, Mr. and Mrs. Hakari!" he held up fists of encouragement, "I will carry your love to her on the wind!" A gust of wind swept down the deck and Shitaro disappeared like a cowboy swinging into the saddle as the sun began to awaken the sea.

* * *

Lenne was snuggled tightly in her luxurious first-class bed with its fur covers shining in the thin sliver of the morning sun that was peeking through the blue curtains. She was dreaming about her daddy—his strong arms that whirled her over his head, his crystal clear eyes that spoke volumes of love, and his warm, kind voice that often lulled her to sleep, secure in the knowledge that Daddy was there and Daddy loved her.

A soft breeze came sliding over the ice and through the curtains, gently caressing the girl's face and fluttering her bangs.

"Lenne," came the faintest whisper, "Wake up." Lenne unconsciously pulled the covers further up in protest.

"It's time to wake up now, Lenneko," it continued, still faint, "There's a lot to see." The wind and voice stopped seconds before her eyes crept open; she had no memory of any special promptings.

The first thing she saw was her music box on a bedside table; it was made of wood, and that surprised her. She figured everything would be made of ice, then thought of the complications of ice furniture in a waterbender's home. One might accidentally destroy it!

Lenne giggled at the thought and sat up with her blanket pulled tightly around her—"sub-zero tundra," indeed!

Quick as she could, she scrambled into her clothes, slipped into her beautiful dressy coat (_'How come it doesn't have any buttons?'_ she thought), and pulled on her light silver and white fur boots. She sat back and looked at them, holding them in the air and tapping the toes together with her head cocked; they reminded her of her Aunt Talni's favorite hip-hop song that she always danced to, and she was good at it. She could move like she was playing with a hula hoop!

Lenne sighed and stood at the mirror to do her hair; this time she put it in a ponytail at the nape of her neck, then left her apartment suite.

She wandered down a grand staircase along the wall and headed to the cafeteria—a huge, beautifully decorated room with rich furnishings and wonderful food.

As she ordered breakfast, she thought this place was more like a hotel than an apartment building. Her waitress gave her a shallow blue bowl of water to entertain herself with while she waited. She made a little chickadee that fluttered around her and gently came to land in her cupped hands. She giggled.

"Excuse me, young lady," said an elderly female voice. She looked up to see a very old woman—maybe in her 80's—standing across her table. Her silvery white hair was pulled back in a bun and her face was lined with age; her eyes were bright crystalline blue, but hard like flint. She didn't look much taller than Lenne herself.

"Would it be all right if I joined you?" she asked pleasantly.

"Sure," she nodded with pink cheeks, "Thank you. You're the second citizen to speak to me that's not on the Royal Council, or a fascinated fanboy that thinks I'm pretty."

"I see," the old lady chuckled, "It is true, though; you are a very beautiful young woman. Are you new here to the Poles? We've had many new arrivals here over the years, but few of them were put up here in the Plaza. You must be born of either nobility or the aristocracy, correct?" Lenne blushed red; she'd never thought of herself as either a noble or an aristocrat, but it was true.

"I don't know about that, ma'am," she said modestly, "but I am a daughter of the Megami family."

"Ah, yes," nodded the woman, "Very important family, the Megamis. What a fortunate girl you are to be born to Ame Megami-Hakari. She was so accomplished at your age."

"Oh, she still is," Lenne smiled, "She's the most wonderful mother ever, and the best waterbending master. I'm very proud of her, and she's always saying she's proud of me." Her companion smiled softly; Lenne had a soft pink blush to her cheeks again.

"That must make you very happy," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," Lenne nodded with a shy smile.

"Who knows?" the lady shrugged, "You may even beat her one day."

"No way," Lenne laughed with her hands up, "My mom's the greatest waterbender in the world—_no_ one can beat her!"

"Oh I don't know," she said, "Every teacher's greatest hope is for their students to surpass them. At least…it was mine for your mother." Lenne stared at her, a little confused at first as her small water bird pecked at nothing in her hands.

Then suddenly, it hit her: It was no coincidence that this sweet old lady had singled her out, no mere chance that they were discussing her mother. That one statement had revealed her identity.

The forgotten bird melted in her hands as she stared at the smiling old lady, who chuckled and took the water from her with a twirling finger.

"Now I know she taught you better than that," she said, "because I taught _her_ better."

"Master Hana," Lenne breathed, "You're Master Hana!" The old one chuckled and sat back with her elbow comfortably poking off the back of her chair, swirling the water around the air with her other hand.

"Not anymore, dear," she said, "Not for a long time. To your _mother,_ I was Master Hana, or sensei. To _you_, I am your approved parental representation. That snake Hopa decided it wasn't worth the fight."

"You mean they're letting you act as my guardian?" Lenne asked with a renewed sense of hope.

"Mm-hmm," Hana nodded, "Got the seal of approval this morning. I'm gonna walk you through the engagement process and at the same time, fight it tooth and nail."

"You are?" Lenne straightened up, "How?" Hana laughed.

"Honey, I've got even more connections than your mother!" she said a little deviously, "I'm not afraid to use them, either." Lenne grinned.

"Mom _told_ me you were political," she said. Master Hana chuckled as she swirled the water over her fingers.

"Did she also tell you what I once did to your father when they were teenagers?" she asked with a glint in her eye. Lenne looked surprised.

"No," she said with a curious arched eyebrow, "Why?"

The master smiled again and was about to tell her when someone shouted from the lobby, "Wedding party!" Almost immediately people were running outside.

"What's happening?" asked Lenne.

"A wedding party's heading this way," said Hana as she replaced the water, "Come on, let's go see. It'll give you a little taste of Water Tribe culture."

"Okay!" Lenne followed her mother's former guardian out into the crisp morning air, where a crowd was gathering on the sidewalk; Don had his boat docked there, to Lenne's delight.

"Hi, Don!" she waved. He saw her, smiled, and made his way over.

"Good morning, Lenne!" he said brightly, "You're looking sunny today!"

"Thanks," she blushed cutely, "Do you know Master Hana? She was my mother's teacher and guardian!" He looked at the old woman with wide-eyed awe.

"Master Hana," he bowed respectfully, "It's an honor and a privilege."

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, young man," she smiled, "You seem to know me, but I don't know you."

"My name's Don Faria, Master," he answered, "I'm a cab rower."

"He's also my friend," added Lenne, "He helps me feel better about being here. (She lowered her voice.) He's also looking out for Mom and Dad for me."

"Are you?" she looked at the tall young man suspiciously, "May I ask why?"

"Because I've always respected Ame, and you," he said sincerely, "And I believe the two of you can stop the Council from closing their fingers around our throats." Lenne held Hana's wrinkly old hand.

"He's telling the truth, Master," she said, "I can tell." Master Hana knew about Ame's hereditary celestial magic, so she nodded.

"Come on," said Don as he took their hands, "I'll let you watch them pass from my boat!"

"Sure!" Lenne nodded. There were definite advantages to being friends with a cabby!

The boat was parallel-parked, so they knelt sideways and watched the approaching party. The leading boat was white and lavishly decorated with flimsy white streamers that looped along the railing; a young man and woman, probably not much older than Lenne, were seated together in the back, arm in arm and waving.

The girl was very pretty, Lenne thought; she was wearing a white coat of polar bear fur with rabbit trim and a big white feather on a cord around her neck that hung on the front. Her hair was a rich brown and was done up like a duchess, with the very front parts swooping down the sides and joining in a half-heart at the back of her neck and the rest pulled up to the middle in a bun, leaving the last little bit to hang down like streamers. To complete it, a wreath of white flowers settled just so on her head.

The young man next to her was in a white fur coat too, with what looked like raccoon tails hanging on each side of the front, also white. He had neatly trimmed brown hair and a strong face hardened with honest work yet a laughing twinkle in a pair of kind eyes.

As they passed Don's cab, Lenne leaned on the side, waved to the bride, and called, "Congratulations!" The girl looked at her with her beautiful brown eyes and held them as the boat glided by in slow motion. She was then compelled to face forward, but Lenne stared after her, ignoring the rest of the party.

_'Why do I suddenly feel like I've said something wrong?'_ she thought with her stomach on the floor as she sat back.

"Master," she asked, "Are they arranged?"

"I don't know," Hana shook her head.

"They are," said Don, "The groom's name is Michael. I used to work with him. He's as good a guy as you'll ever meet, but I've _never_ seen that girl before, and I don't think he has, either."

"They look so happy together," Lenne mused, "like they're really in love."

"That's how they get you," said the master with her arms crossed, "They carefully review your information, measure your compatibility, and pair you off with someone you would have fallen for anyway."

"That doesn't make it okay," Lenne blushed irritably.

"No, but a lot of people think it does," Hana frowned, "They think, 'Oh! As long as it's someone I'll be happy with, then that's okay. They're the Royal Council; they must know what they're doing.'"

"Oh, they know what they're doing, all right," said Don darkly.

"Come," Master Hana touched Lenne, "Let's go back and have breakfast. Would you like to join us, Don?"

"Thanks, but I've eaten already," he bowed, "Cabbies are early risers, you know, and I've got to resume my post."

"Stay here, then," said Hana as she handed him a coin, "I want to give Lenne the grand tour after we're done."

"Yes, ma'am!" he nodded and helped them out, "It'll be my pleasure!"

"Nice young man, isn't he?" said Master Hana as they walked in.

"Yeah, I think he's cool," beamed Lenne.

"Don't let a Councilor hear you say that or you'll end up marrying him," she said blandly.

Lenne wasn't sure whether to laugh or not.

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
First off, I haven't given a proper description of Don. He has shaggy black hair, a tan, and dark happy eyes. I modeled him after John Gage from the old Emergency show ('cause he's freakin' hot!)

Second, this is where the Royal Council are similar to the leaders in "The Giver," where they match you up with what you like, which seems okay, but _you don't have a say-so in the matter!_

Anyway, yeah—Luna-chan hit the nail right on the head with this one! She knew it was Master Hana, and it was! Let's all give her a big hand! And props for Shitaro-kun and all his adorableness!

By the way, I named Don Faria after two people—Donny Osmond and Father Faria, the priest from _The Count of Monte Cristo_. I decided Don the cabby is Italian!

Oh, and that thing I said about Talni and the hip-hop song? Yeah—her favorite hip-hop song is "Low" by Flo Rida, because every time I hear it, it makes me think of Talni! I have no idea why, 'cause she doesn't wear furred boots or Apple Bottom jeans. She just loves to boogie!

That's all I can think of until next time; the next chapter will include a Little River Band song I've been listening to a lot lately because the miserable summer heat sends me running to songs having to do with water! You'll see what I mean!


	9. Cool Change

Hey, everybody! How's school for those of you who still have to go? (evil laughter at your expense) Anyway, I hope you're all studying hard so you can have free time to waste on my fangirl drivel!

This chapter features a Little River Band song (if any of you like them) that I really enjoy. It's very soothing and very watery! Not that much happens here, but it should still be fun! I've turned the North Pole into some kind of icy New York City, only without the Statue of Liberty, and there's ice skating _everywhere!_

By the way, who read the last Return to Labyrinth volume? I DID! AND I LOVED IT! SQUEE! So tell me if you read it and we'll compare notes and stuff! Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_"And haven't you learned by now that if you throw your super-villain in jail, they just vow revenge and break out again?"_—Ironman, _How Ironman Should Have Ended_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Cool Change**  
Master Hana couldn't show Lenne enough of the North Pole; like New York City, it was a cornucopia of different cultures and nationalities, but they all somehow managed to weave them into the classic Water Tribe lifestyle.

Lenne looked everywhere from their boat with excited eyes as Don sang for them while rowing. She didn't talk to him because Master Hana told her it was fun for gondoliers to sing for passengers.

_If there's one thing in my life that's missing,  
it's the time that I spend alone  
sailing on the cool and bright, clear water_

"You've already seen the Royal Palace there," Master Hana motioned down a wide canal to the right, "so we won't bother with that. We're going to start with Moon Square!"

"Moon Square," Lenne repeated, loving the mysterious way it sounded. Master Hana nodded.

"Here we are," she motioned ahead to the most spacious area of ice Lenne had seen yet! People were milling about in various activities, children were playing, waterbending boys were attempting to impress girls with their skills, and it was all happening around a blue marble fountain with Water Tribe carvings and a white marble statue inside it of a beautiful young woman in a flowing dress. Lenne's eyes widened with recognition as Don parked by the other boats.

_There's lots of those friendly people  
They're showing me ways to go,  
and I never want to lose their inspiration_

"It's Yue, the Moon Spirit!" she breathed reverently, "Mom told me all about her and showed me pictures! Is this why they call it Moon Square?"

"Partly," said the master, "We'll come back tonight and you'll _really_ see why."

"Hi, Master Hana!" said a young man, "Say, who's your friend?"

"This is Lenne," she said pleasantly with her hand on Lenne's shoulder, "She's the daughter of Ame Megami-Hakari, my star pupil!"

Lenne smiled nervously with a small sweat drop on her head; thanks to her mother, she was about to become _very_ popular.

_'Just grin and bear it,'_ she told herself, _'like when you met all those rich girls on Vagan's Isle.'_

Don smiled to himself as he watched her.

_Time for a cool change  
__I know that it's time for a cool change_

A playful breeze swept around him, carrying his song on the icy wind.

_Now that my life is so re-arranged,  
I know that it's time for a cool change_

Later, as he rowed them to their next stop, another cab pulled up next to them; the rower joined him in his song.

_Well, I was born in the sign of water,  
and it's there that I feel my best  
The albatross and the whale  
they are my brothers_

"They do this a lot," Hana murmured amusingly, "You get used to it after a while."

"It's nice," Lenne giggled.

Next they walked along the famous Great North Wall, a walkway made in the top of the ice wall surrounding the city; the late morning sun sparkled on the ocean and the snow, very much like the sunrise Lenne had seen.

As she shaded her eyes, she gazed out to sea, imagining her family on one of Granda's yachts, sailing to her rescue.

_It's kind of a special feeling  
when you're out on the sea alone,  
staring at the full moon like a lover_

Far away on the ocean, the captain of the _Albatross_ snapped the engine hood shut (this is during the next chorus).

"We're good!" he called, "Let's go!" The boat roared to life and took off like a shot, spewing up sea foam and leaving a trail of ragged waves in its wake.

Riku and Ame leaned on the railing together, their faces intensely facing forward as the wind whipped through their hair.

"Thank you, Granda," Ame whispered, hoping Shitaro would carry her prayer of thanks to her merciful grandmother for her assistance with the engines.

"Hold on, Lenney," Riku murmured, "We're on our way."

_I've never been romantic,  
and sometimes, I don't care  
I know it may sound selfish,  
but let me breathe the air!_

That night the master and the daughter returned to Moon Square, as promised; there were lots of people sitting around handmade tables of ice and crude seats conjured up by waterbenders. Lenne and Hana were at such a table now, watching the way the crescent moon shone in soft beauty on the shining statue of Yue. The water became liquid moonlight and made the reflections of the moon and stars dance like fairies with their queen. It looked and felt holy, like the Megami Family shrine.

"Mom told me," said Lenne quietly, "that when Princess Yue became the Moon Spirit, she shone with the pure white light of the moon itself. She said she sacrificed everything to save her people…just like Granda did when she became the Water Spirit."

Master Hana smiled and nodded over a cup of tea; for a little while, the two women watched the fountain and basked in the moon and starlight, the crisp, cold air, the warm tea, and the happy chatter of the other people.

"NO!" A feminine cry pierced the cold night sky from a few tables away. Lenne looked to see a girl not much older than herself covering her eyes; her long, light brown hair was in a braid. The two people with her, presumably her parents, were trying to console her.

"We're so sorry, Annie," her mother said.

"I can't marry him!" she cried loudly, "I don't love him!"

"Don't worry, sweetheart," said her father, "We'll think of something."

As Lenne watched them herd their broken-hearted daughter away while sharing worried glances, her heart thumped nervously. Would she have the same reaction when the Council chose her husband? She looked sadly at Master Hana, who looked grave, and they turned back to their tea.

_If there's one thing in my life that's missing,  
it's the time that I spend alone  
sailing on the cool and bright clear water_

Lenne turned her sad face up to the crescent moon.

_'Mom,'_ she thought, _'Dad…Please hurry!'_

Staring at the same moon from the yacht was Ame. "Trust in the moon," Granda had said. With her eyes full of moonlight, Ame drew in a deep breath and willed the night wind to pass her strength on to her daughter.

_It's kind of a special feeling  
when you're out on the sea alone,  
staring at the full moon like a lover!_

The moonlight filled the girl's eyes, which widened in surprise as she felt herself infused with strength. Suddenly, she knew she could fight this. She was Yue's handmaid, Mizuki's descendant, and Ame's child. She could handle it because she was born for this.

Turning her newly-enthused face to the fountain, she knelt before the moon-washed monument to Yue with her hand curled over a gentle fist; above her, Yue's face lovingly looked down on her mortal people, her eyes wavering in the reflections of the silver water.

"Lovely Yue," she prayed quietly, "Beloved young Spirit of the Moon, I honor you and thank you for bringing me safely to the land of my ancestors." She bowed her head and closed her eyes. "In my lowliness of heart, I ask thee to shine on my family—my mother, my father, and my brother, particularly—and bring them here in safety as well. Help us to save the freedom of our people…and please tell my mother thank you for me."

She bowed herself lower, then went back to Master Hana at their table, where Olivia Hewitt had joined her.

"Good evening, Miss Hewitt," Lenne bowed and smiled, her moment of strength and prayer having lifted her spirits.

"Good evening, Lenne," she nodded back, "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," the girl blushed sheepishly as she sat down.

"I was just telling Master Hana," said the blonde woman, "that the Royal Council has reached its decision."

This time Lenne's heart didn't skip nervously; she kept her feet planted and her jaw set.

"They've chosen my groom," she guessed. Olivia nodded once.

"They'll send you a dress in the morning for the engagement meeting," she continued with a slightly grave tone, "Master Hana knows the place."

The old woman and the young girl shared a look; the master nodded slightly and watched her student's daughter take on the same determined look she recognized with an overwhelming fondness.

"No," said Lenne. Olivia blinked.

"Excuse me?" she said, confused.

"You heard me," Lenne answered with firm politeness, "I said no. I refuse to allow anyone to decide who I'll spend the rest of my life with, not even the leaders of my mother's people."

"Lenne, you can't do this!" she objected, "It's against the law! You'll be arrested!"

"And make bail the same hour, as my ward," said Master Hana calmly over her tea.

"I should've known you'd be defending her," said Olivia.

"This child is the daughter of my former foster daughter, young lady," said Hana with a cold stare, "I will give my last drop of blood to defend her if I have to. Yes! You should have known—you and every blasted member of that Council! Of _course_ I'd take Ame's daughter under my charge! Do you think I'd trust Hopa to choose one _for_ her?"

Olivia backed away a bit; even Lenne blushed in surprise.

"You make Lord Hopa sound like a simpleton," said Olivia uncomfortably.

"I _wish_ he was," Hana responded bitterly, "Now go. You can tell the Council that Lenne refuses to obey her marriage order."

Olivia was trembling now, torn between her job and her conscience; Lenne almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

"Master Hana," the woman's voice shook, "Just because you're both rich doesn't mean you can just break the law!"

"Just because the Council is in charge does not mean they can just _invent_ a law!" Hana flashed her eyes dangerously, "Lenne has made her refusal and I support her. We are both prepared for the consequences; perhaps you should do the same."

Olivia sighed; once again, she gave up.

"Very well," she said as she stood up.

"By the way, Miss Hewitt," added Lenne, "I hope you can swim. Because if you ever raise your voice to my guardian again, I will personally dump your butt in the ocean _before_ I let my family start kicking it."

"You know, Lenne," said Hana when Olivia was gone, "you're exactly like your mother, except she was shyer around people. She never let anyone mistreat a loved one if she could help it."

"You were my mother's master and foster mother," Lenne bowed humbly, "You cared for her and raised her so she could become the incredible parent she is. You deserve respect—certainly from me."

"I thank you, my dear," smiled Hana as she touched her, "And don't worry: I won't let any man have you that you do not love." Lenne covered her old hand with her young one and nodded.

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Ooh, defensive! LOL I love it when my characters get in people's faces! It makes it more fun, don't you think?

So, yeah—I don't know how many of y'all know that song (if I'm right, most of you are probably teenagers), but it's by Little River Band, and I DON'T OWN IT, just to get that out of the way.

Hana's line about "drop of blood" is from the Warriors books, which I totally LOVE! (I just read Fading Echoes; it's getting intense!) Leafpool said it to Crowfeather.

Now, then: We've got Lenne on the Poles, and her family kicking up water to get to her. But what about Granda? I suppose at least _one_ of you is wondering what _she's_ been up to during this time! And to this effect, the next chapter is a "meanwhile" chapter that answers that question! Not only does it take us to another of the Destiny Islands, but it shows us another Megami house that I think you'll like a lot! And good old Toya-san is in it, too! Squee points for Toya! (but not yet)

See you guys later! I'll try to update faster, but I can't promise anything. Life and all that. Bye!


	10. Secret Princess

Forgive me; I started typing this up right after I uploaded the last chapter, so if I don't mention your reviews, please accept my apologies!

We are about to see another house that Granda owns, on a whole different island. It's gonna be awesome! But why is she going there? And what does it have to do with the present situation? Well, read it and find out! Oh, if you want a quick spoiler, take a quick peek back at the prologue! ;)

* * *

_"He's skiing on one ski!"_—Charles DeMarr, _Better Off Dead_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Secret Princess**  
The Destiny Islands have many mysteries and legends about them; one of the most curious is that of Brody Island—an ordinary name, but a strange island. It was one of the smaller islands of the group and was perpetually covered in a thick blanket of snow, all the year long.

The only island that ever snowed at all was the one our heroes lived on; Granda had gotten into the habit of making it snow every Christmas, and everyone was used to that by now. But on Brody Island, it always, _always_ snowed, without her help. No one could explain why, not even Granda herself…but it didn't cause anyone any harm, so they decided it was okay.

Through the expansive whiteness a sleigh was slicing its path; it was drawn by two strong Clydesdale horses, puffing out snowy breaths like a couple of living locomotives as they charged through Snowy Pines, a pine forest that was Megami property.

In the back seat, with a grim face, was Granda, wearing dark blue furry winter clothes and a white muff on her hands. A thick blanket was draped across her lap. Toya, Robin's loyal right-hand man, was at the reins.

They rounded a corner and straight ahead was a beautiful country mansion that looked a bit like a farmhouse, in that there was a roof over the front porch in the middle of the house. Both roofs were yellow, but you couldn't tell for the snow; the porch roof was supported by thick wooden beveled pillars with the Megami family crest carved in the tops and pine trees on the fronts, and they were cut off halfway to the floor by white wood railing. Between the railings was a wide five-step flight of stairs made of marble. On the porch itself was a set of blanket-draped rocking chairs in several different colors; behind them were windows with open yellow curtains and between them was a large yellow door with a gold knob and a gold pine tree knocker.

The whole place, including its extensive yards, was guarded by a beautifully crafted wrought-iron gate with pine-shaped spikes and a giant pine that cut in half when opened. Toya reined in by a brick guard booth.

"Identification, please?" the guard asked.

"Toya Honda, sir," he nodded and showed him his driver's license, with the Megami seal in gold in one of the corners. "My sole passenger is Madame Megami on what I'm afraid is urgent business." The guard looked up at the sleigh and touched his cap to Granda.

"Welcome back, Madame!" he called. He then punched in a code and said to Toya, "Go right in, Mr. Honda. Welcome to Pine House."

"Thanks," Toya nodded shortly. He drove Granda along the driveway (it was cleared out every day) and pulled up in front of the house, where they were met by a beautiful blue-eyed girl of 13 with long white hair.

"Obaa-sama!" she chimed, "Welcome back!" She helped Granda down and saw Toya.

"You're not Ichi-san," she blinked. He smiled.

"No, ma'am," he said, "I'm his son. My name is Toya. I work for Granda-sama!"

"Pleased to meet you, Toya-san," she curtsied, "I'm Princess Shirohi of the Royal House of Snowbird."

"Yes, I know," he bowed, "The honor is mine, Hime-sama."

"Oh, you can just call me Shirohi," she beamed, "Our stable's that way. Come on, Obaa-sama! Let me take you in!"

"Thank you very much, Shi-chan," Granda smiled fondly as Toya took the sleigh to the stables.

For all its grandeur, the Pine House was very cozy and had a homey feel to it (kind of like being in a Cracker Barrel). It was bright and warm and clean; it looked like the kind of house a big family would spend the holidays in together, a real Grandma and Grandpa kind of house.

Shirohi took Granda's coat for her and hung it on a fancy coat rack.

"Momo?" she called, "Seiji? Obaa-sama's here!"

A woman Ame's age (about 37) appeared with her white hair in two ponytails at her neck. Her blue eyes lit up.

"Granda," she said as she came and hugged her, "I saw you at the gate! Welcome back!"

"Thank you, Moe dear," said Granda, "How is our darling Seiji?"

"He's wonderful," she answered with soft tenderness, "He's out helping Toya with the horses." They walked into a small parlor.

"It seems like only yesterday he was bringing you in from the rain, gazing at you like some mysterious enchantress," said Granda fondly, "Even then, I could tell you were made for each other."

Shirohi brought in a tea tray and served their guest and then her sister.

"Thank you again, Shirohi," smiled Granda, "Please stay and join us. I came to talk to your sister, but it involves both of you. I'm glad your son is still at school right now, Moe, darling though he is."

"Is something happening, Granda?" asked Moe. The old lady's sunny face became shadowed and troubled.

"The same thing that's been happening since Shirohi was a child," she answered gravely, "The same thing that drove you from your people." Shirohi's eyes wavered fearfully; she remembered that.

"It was my own folly," she continued, "I should have done something when it was Shirohi that was under threat, but I did nothing. Yue and I both allowed this to continue like some outside reality, but now it has touched my family!"

Shirohi gasped.

"They've taken Ame," Moe guessed dreadfully.

"They've taken Lenne," Granda corrected.

"_What?"_ Shirohi burst out, "They took Lenney away to the Water Tribe?"

"What about Aang?" asked Moe, touching her sister's shoulder.

"He has joined his parents on a journey to recover her," answered Granda, "Sora, Kairi, Robin, Jory, and Rin went with them. Everyone else is staying at the main house with me."

"Thank goodness," Moe sighed, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes," Granda said and met her eyes, "There _is_ something you can do, and you are the only one who can do it."

"What do you mean, Obaa-sama?" asked Shirohi, curiously looking back and forth between her sister and her benefactress, both with very serious expressions.

"Yes, Granda," Moe finally said respectfully, "I understand."

"Momo?" said her sister, touching her on the wrist. Moe smiled at her and touched her hand.

"I have to go back home, Shirohi," she said gently, "I have to return to the Water Tribe." Shirohi went wide-eyed and backed away a bit.

"Back?" she repeated, "But Momo, don't you remember what they-?"

"I do, Shi-chan," said Moe reassuringly, "I remember very well. That's why I have to go back."

"Shirohi, dear," Granda put in, "The Royal Council is out of control, more so than it was when you left. The more power they have, the more they exercise it over the people—_your_ people. There was never a true time of peace in the Tribe unless one born with white hair sat on the throne."

"Because white hair means you've been touched by the Moon Spirit," said Shirohi, "And that means Yue has chosen you, right?"

"Exactly," nodded Granda, "When Yue's chosen rules, the Tribe prospers in freedom and righteousness. The Tribe hasn't had such a ruler in years because they'd been scattered for so long. They did the best they knew how, but as you well know, they got greedy for power. The Royal Council no longer cares for the needs of the people, and the only way to stop them is for your sister—(she nodded at Moe)—to dethrone them.

"My dear Moe," she finished to the elder sister, "I know you didn't wish to rule a frayed nation, but you are the rightful heir to the throne, as Yue's chosen. Only you can save the Tribe from this tyranny…and if you do not act now and claim your birthright, all will be lost."

Shirohi slipped her hand into Moe's.

"I'm going with you, Momo," she said earnestly, "If you can't hide forever, neither can I." She smiled. "After all, I'm Yue's chosen, too!" Moe smiled back.

"I'll go get Seiji," she said as she smoothed the girl's soft white hair, "You call the school and have Taka excused. Granda? Please don't tell Ame about this. If she knows, then they might yank it out of her somehow…not that I doubt her strength…"

"I know, dear," Granda stood, "The fewer people who know, the better." Moe nodded and stood.

"We have to move fast," she told Shirohi as Toya came in with Seiji, "It's only a matter of time before they find out about Olan and Suna, too." The young teen nodded and trotted out to the nearest house phone.

"Honey," said Seiji, "Toya told me everything. I hope you plan to take me with you."

"Of course!" she beamed.

In a short matter of minutes, the whole party was charging through the snow in Granda's sleigh; first they would pick up Takanari ("Taka" for short), Seiji and Moe's young son of eight or nine, then they would board Granda's waiting boat on the freezing docks.

_'Hang on, Ame,'_ Moe thought with an intense and deep-rooted love for her best friend, _'I promise I won't let you down!'_

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Eek! Now it's getting intense! We won't see them for several more chapters, but don't worry; they'll play their part! ;)

Obviously, I've named Taka-kun after Takanari Togu from _Gentlemen's Alliance Cross_, and Seiji is named after Seiji Amasawa from _Whisper of the Heart_, which is an inspiration to me as a writer, by the way. It makes me feel like I can really do it, you know?

Granda's big speech about Yue's chosen and all that is a sort of nudge at the way Narnia works: When the people Aslan picks are on the throne, everything's peachy keen, because it's Aslan's land and he gets to pick who rules in his behalf, no one else. But we'll get further into that around chapter…well, just a much later chapter. Like I said, this is a "meanwhile" chapter, a real stage-setter!

And yes, Toya's last name is an obvious tribute to _Fruits Basket_. I can't help it! I like it!

How do you like my Pine House? It's a sort of tribute to this farmhouse I used to live in a few years ago…but now it's no more! (sniff) I really liked that house, too! The roof wasn't yellow, but it was still a cute house! It was old as crap, though.

Oh, and I named Brody Island after Mount Brody on _Better Off Dead._

Anyway, sit tight for the next chapter, when we meet…LENNE'S FIANCE!


	11. Hello, I'll Be Your Husband This Evening

Okay, so I have happy news that will excuse any further delays in updating…

I GOT A JOB!

Who rocks? I rock! Who's bad? Sinbad! LOL Anyway, looks like I'm getting off to a good start for this school year, too, and I'm not even in school anymore! Whoo!

I hope you'll all enjoy my update, which will feature one of the secret sacred beauties of the North Pole that I made up, which was totally inspired by the awesome poetry of **Lunarain137**, who deserves extra props for her unwitting contribution to this work! Why?

A long time ago she sent me a poem in a PM message and it was so amazing that it inspired the place we see at the end of the chapter (and at the beginning of the next one!). I think you're all gonna like it, especially Luna-chan, whom I humbly ask to accept my interpretation of her artistic musings (_seiza_).

Actually, she let me use it in "Curse of Hades," and THIS is my interpretation of her awesome poetry! I hope you'll like it!

* * *

_"This is stupid! What can she experience as a human that she can't as a veggie vampire, anyway? Oh, I know. It's that guy, because I can see the future."_—Alice Cullen, _How Twilight Should Have Ended_ (by the way, she pointed at Jacob)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hello, I'll Be Your Husband This Evening**  
Lenne was kneeling at a low table in the large sitting room of the wealthy Matthews family (of basic wealth) beside Master Hana, who was busily writing a letter. Lenne was dressed in a warm yet slimming blue dress with long sleeves and decorated with a blooming yellow rose; her hair was piled up beautifully at the back of her head like Prom Night with tiny daisies dotting it. Her face was touched up with face powder, shimmering silver eye shadow, and pink lip gloss.

She looked beautiful.

If only she'd been smiling.

Her well-made-up face was displaying an angry red brushstroke blush, looking down at the table, and her fists were clenched in her lap. She looked like she wanted to cry; only her mother's strength kept her calm.

"Well, _that_ plan failed miserably," sighed Hana as she released her messenger hawk, "Hopa's truly gone insane this time."

"What difference does it make to _him_ if I'm married or not?" Lenne grumbled, "I'm not _his_ daughter."

"If you were, you wouldn't be in this mess," Hana crossed her arms, "but you're not. You're _Ame's_ daughter, and there's nothing more exciting to a tyrant than the thought of controlling the aristocracy and its children…except controlling the entire population, of course." Lenne sighed and slouched; Hana carefully patted her head.

"But don't worry," she smiled, "I've been writing letters since last night. I know some people in the higher-ups that owe me. In the meantime, it's up to you to be a lady. You represent your family while you're here, so make them proud."

"I will, Master," Lenne nodded, feeling inspired, "And I won't worry."

"That's my girl," Hana smiled again, "Now straighten up. They're coming in."

The two ladies stood and turned to the opened doors; a couple of maids curtsied and admitted Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, a lovely husband and wife somewhere around her parents' age. Mr. Matthews had bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes; his wife had silky black hair with a white lotus blossom tucked behind her left ear and sparkling brown eyes. She was a beautiful woman.

"Master Hana," said her husband as he came forward to take her hands in his. He held them up and bowed at the waist to her. "Welcome to our home."

"A pleasure, James," Hana smiled, "I see you've done well for yourself. Thank you for having us. This lovely lady must be your blushing bride."

"Yes," he nodded, "This is Kyoko. Dear, this is Master Hana, my former waterbending master."

"It's an honor to meet you, Master," Kyoko bowed humbly.

"All mine, Kyoko," Hana replied politely.

"Speaking of brides," said Mrs. Matthews, turning to Lenne, "You must be Lenne!"

"Yes, ma'am," Lenne blushed and bowed, "I'm Lenne Hakari. Pleased to meet you!"

"You're Ame Megami's daughter," said James, "It's such a pleasure to meet you!" He kissed her hand.

_'Yeah, a pleasure to become my father-in-law,'_ she thought sarcastically.

"My husband and I were just saying how brave you were to stand up to the Royal Council the way you did," said Kyoko, "We were horrified when we heard how they coerced you into this!"

"Well, I did tell them I rather would have died than obey them," she said sheepishly, "but Master Hana's trying to keep me safe for my parents. It'd be a shame to waste such a long trip!" Kyoko giggled a bit.

"Still, though," said James sympathetically, "I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. I sincerely hope we can stop this before we get to the altar."

"Thank you, sir," Lenne bowed.

"But until then," he motioned, "we'd like you to know our son."

Lenne turned her head to a young man she hadn't noticed come in with his parents. He had his mother's eyes and hair of a white/pale blue combo and it stuck out on his right front corner, a little like Roxas (who she still calls "Ro-chan"). He was a full head taller than her and buff—not _too_ buff, just enough to make him look a little like a football player. The part Lenne liked best was his face—kind, honest, and strong.

"Miss Hakari," Mr. Matthews introduced, "Our son, Shota." (like show-tuh)

The two fiancées bowed and curtsied to each other.

"Miss Hakari," Shota spoke first, "It's a pleasure. You're as pretty as I imagined."

"Pretty as her mother," Master Hana said fondly, making the girl blush.

"I made this for you," he said, withdrawing a small necklace box, "I hope you like it."

He placed the box in her hands and after a quick thank you curtsey, she opened it to see (as she had been told to expect) a blue engagement choker with a round wooden charm. A beautiful lily was carved on it, the kind that you'd get for Easter.

"It's lovely," she said, genuinely impressed, "Thank you."

"Shall we all sit down?" invited Mr. Matthews, politely taking his wife and former teacher by the hands. Likewise, Shota took Lenne's hand and helped her back to her seat.

As they discussed wedding plans (mostly the adults), Lenne found she rather liked the young Mr. Matthews. She was just starting to get bored with the meeting when a small water kitten padded over to her from across the table; she looked up at Shota, who was holding his hand up with his fingers curled. He was smiling playfully.

"You're a waterbender, too?" she blurted. He beamed and nodded. With a smile, Lenne held her hands out and the kitten climbed into them. She held her up.

"She's amazing!" she said, "I've never seen one this detailed before! How'd you get those tiny ice claws on her?" As she looked at the kitten's face, its frosty eyes flickered. For a second, they changed from blue to green!

"Huh?" She shook her head and looked hard at it, but they'd gone back to frosty blue. She got an idea just then; after placing the kitten back on the table, she hooked her thumbs together and curled in her fingers. When she spread them out, a pair of wings sprouted from its shoulders!

Shota laughed with her.

"Not bad, Miss Hakari," he said.

"Ahem," said Hana's voice. The two young people looked over at their adults, then shared a glance before snorting and snickering.

"Sorry, everyone," Shota apologized, "We're a little antsy. Could we possibly be excused?"

"If you must," his father rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Dad!" he beamed and stood. "Come on, Lenne!"

"Well, where are we going?" she asked as he dragged her off by the hand.

"You'll see," he winked, and for another split second, _his_ eyes turned green!

_'Am I going crazy?'_ she thought as she followed him out. He led her to a small canoe half the size of Don's cab; it was blue with a zigzag line along the top with a couple of white raccoon tails hanging off the front where the rope was holding it to the porch.

"So tell me, Lenne," he asked as he climbed in, "Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?"

"Does the sidecar count?" she said, remembering the Light Cycle Uncle Sora and her father had built together. She and the rest of the children had been raised under a strict rule of riding _only _in the sidecar, _only_ with a grown-up (and permission from whichever dad was theirs), and _only_ with a helmet on. Only sixteen and up could ride behind, _also_ with a helmet. No one under eighteen was _ever_ allowed to drive it, and no one barely of age could have a kid in the sidecar, not until they had a little more experience.

"Of course," he nodded.

"Then yes," she said and accepted his helping hand, "Why do you ask?"

"Because this is the Water Tribe version of a motorcycle," he smiled mischievously, "So you might want to hold on tight."

This time she not only saw different eyes, but a whole different face when she looked in his eyes! It was a girl's face! She blushed pink, feeling like she accidentally intruded on his heart.

Shota didn't seem to notice, though; he faced forward with his fists out, face-down. He jerked his right one like he was revving up an engine and it caused the water under it to splash likewise. He then jerked his elbows back with his hands spread flat and the canoe took off like a motorboat! Lenne nearly fell back but she threw her arms around his torso and held on with her heart in her throat.

"Whoa!" she cried out, "This is amazing!" What made it even better was that there was no engine to shout over, just the skish of the water underneath.

"Hang on!" he repeated as they rounded a corner and splashed a passerby on the walk.

"Hey, you crazy kids!" he shouted as they zoomed away. Lenne threw her hand out and dried him off with a "Sorry!" and laughed with Shota again.

Off they went down the sea streets of the Star Frost district, waving to people as they went and engaging in friendly mini-races with other canoers until they left the neighborhood and came down a spacious canal with no buildings, sparse traffic, and crevices all along the looming ice walls. For a little while, they cruised along the wall on their left, then entered what had _looked_ like a crevice but was actually an arm-length tunnel with an arched ceiling high overhead that had a dim light from reflecting the sunlight on the outer ice like a translucent church window. The whole tunnel looked blue and the water looked dark, and the walls showed their reflections with crystal clarity, down to Lenne's pink cheeks.

"Wow," she whispered, awestruck, "What is this place?"

"This is the Tunnel of Mirrors," Shota murmured, "I found it one day with my friends. We're still trying to figure out what the first Tribesmen built it for. It's our own secret place."

"I notice you haven't marked it so," said Lenne, thinking of her family's Secret Place back home, which was riddled with doodles, drawings, and squiggly patterns. This tunnel was clean-cut and graffiti-free, as pure as a temple.

"Not all teenagers are delinquents, you know," he replied, guessing her thoughts, "Sure, it's popular to be 'the bad boy' or 'the bad girl…' but I think don't think there's anything wrong with being the opposite. If it's okay to be bad, then it's just as okay to be good, isn't it?"

Lenne nodded; she could see the logic in that.

"You know, Shota," she said a bit sadly, "It's such a shame we met because we were forced to. I actually kind of like you, as a friend." Shota smiled at that.

"Well, the way I see it," he said as they rounded a corner, "Just because we're being forced into a marriage neither of us wants doesn't mean we can't be friends!" Lenne giggled a bit, then paused as she heard a low buzz, like an approaching car or TV static.

"What _is_ that?" she asked quietly.

"Two more corners," he answered, "Then you'll see."

The buzz became louder on the next corner, and on the next one, Lenne gasped out loud.

A great cavern opened before them with a dazzling white ceiling of sparkling snow above and a thick floor of ice below, reflecting the indirect light that touched the ceiling. The floor was perfectly round and wide as a roller skating rink, but it didn't touch the wall. A circle of water about five to ten feet wide separated them.

But what caught Lenne the most were the waterfalls.

Seven of them, all along the wall, pouring from some unseen cataract of the ocean beyond the ice, generously pouring their waters into the circle that flowed into the tunnel. One was gently flowing and crystal clear, like water pouring out of a pitcher. It was to the far right. On the far left was a foamy white one that leapt and danced down with huge drops breaking free, like a fountain geyser. Next to the gentle one was one that fizzed at the top and broke into a mist in its flow, like when you put your thumb on the tip of a garden hose.

Beside the dancing geyser-like one was one that dumped heavily and straight down like a heavy downpour. Going back to the right, there was another one that fell with beauty and grace and had a slightly green tint; it looked like the kind of waterfall you'd find in a rainforest. Opposite to this one was one with ice protrusions behind it poking out like rocks, causing the water to break briefly and fizz outwardly a bit. Some of them were situated like steps, making it look like it was coming down a flight of stairs.

Each of these first six waterfalls was unique in its style and had an impressive size, but one so impressive or so eye-catching as the seventh fall.

White, massive, and deafening, the seventh waterfall dominated the cavern from the back center like the King of Heaven in court with His angels. It was no taller than the others, but was certainly bigger, threw off the most mist, and hung a rainbow in the room as if to crown its own majesty. It put the period on its statement of self-proclamation, a statement Lenne could hear more loudly than the roar of the fall itself.

She was so caught up in the amazing beauty she barely even noticed when Shota brought the small canoe to a smooth stop on a slope he made from the ice. He turned his head back to look at Lenne; she was staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the falls with an adorable red blush across her face. He laughed.

"Lenne, you're so cute!" he couldn't help saying as he stepped out.

"How is this possible?" she asked as he helped her out.

"I don't know," he answered, "It's amazing, though, isn't it?" Lenne nodded speechlessly as he led her to the center arm in arm like a gentleman.

"Welcome to the Cavern of the Seven Falls," he introduced with a presenting hand.

"It's incredible," she breathed, "Did you and your friends name it that?"

"Yep," he nodded, "The tunnel, too. No one else knows about this place; we all promised not to tell anyone as long as the Royal Council rules the Tribe." Lenne looked surprised at him.

"But this place is sacred," she said, "I can feel it! There's magic in here, Shota—spirit magic! I felt it in the tunnel! Surely they respect the hallowed grounds of the Pole!" Shota's face darkened.

"They don't even respect the basic freedoms of their people," he said bitterly, "Which is the most sacred thing of all! How can I expect them to respect a beautiful place like this?"

Again, those green eyes flashed inside his brown ones; he caught her glance and looked forward apologetically.

"I'm sorry," he said self-consciously.

"Don't be," she shook her head, "I feel the same way." She took his hand in both of hers and pulled him forward with a cheerful smile. "Come on! Show me around the waterfalls!"

"Okay," he chuckled, "Let me show you my favorite one first."

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
At last, one of my favorite chapters is up and running! It's about time, too! Ever since I started working, I haven't had much goofing off time, which is actually a good thing, but don't worry! I'm still doing my best for my loyal readers! ^_^

Oh, don't worry: They're not falling in love, just becoming really good friends. She was just trying to cheer him up.

So yeah! What do you think of the secret tunnel and the waterfalls? It was all inspired by Luna-chan and her wonderful poetry, so let's all give her a big hand while we wait for the next exciting chapter! See y'all then!


	12. Vanilla Twilight

Sorry for another delay, everypeoples! Been working and all that jazz. ^_^ I've also been enjoying the sunshine, as well as letting the Christmas spirit creep in early, 'cause come on—it's only THREE MONTHS AWAY. Yikes! Don't expect any Christmas fics from me this year, unless my inner muse surprises me.

I've been looking forward to this chapter a whole lot, 'cause this is one of the main incidents I had in mind when I was concocting this story in my head. Y'all already know I don't own the song I'm going to use, so we'll just get that out of the way and get right to it!

By the way, THIS IS A TID-BIT PLOT CHAPTER.

* * *

_"You don't pay me; we don't even exist. We're just a clever visual metaphor used to personify the abstract concept of thought."_—Spongebob's Brain People, _Spongebob Squarepants_ (I might have used this one before, I'm not sure)

* * *

**Chapter 11: Vanilla Twilight**  
"There has to be a way to get them out of this that even the Council can't refuse," said Hana, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips.

"I agree, Master," said Mr. Matthews, "Try as he might, Lord Hopa can't break _every_ Tribe custom." He sighed and covered his eyes with one hand. "The only way I see is if someone else contested for her hand, but that would defeat the purpose."

A sneaky smile stretched the master's lips.

"Unless the contender released her from the engagement," she said, "It's happened before."

"Lenne is a beautiful girl, Master," he nodded, "There are plenty of young men who would gladly step up to claim her, but who would break it off?"

"The only other young man she knows on this iceberg," said Hana, "if he's willing."

"What are you thinking, Hana-dono?" asked Mrs. Matthews.

"I'm thinking we ruffle Hopa's feathers a bit," she answered.

* * *

Shota led his fiancé to the first fall we described, the one that flowed like smooth water from a silver pitcher.

"This is my favorite one," he said, "Put your hand in it and you'll see why."

The magic Lenne felt in this place intensified as she stretched her hand toward the fall; it was warm and tingled in her fingertips, and she could see her reflection wavering on the surface.

Its temperature surprised her; instead of sub-zero cold that numbed on contact, it was cool and refreshing like a forest spring! She stared at her reflection, feeling the magic come alive.

Then she gasped and whipped her hand back. Her reflection had changed into someone else!

"It changed, didn't it?" Shota asked, amused. She nodded and reached for it again, tentatively this time. As her fingers slipped into the water, it happened again. The reflection was not her own.

The wide eyes were soft brown.

The hair was short and blonde.

The clothes were a white Sunday shirt and dark brown dress pants.

The reflection was Robin!

Her eyes wavered and misted up a bit, and her nose and cheeks blushed red as she reached in her other hand as well. Robin's beautiful face mirrored her own shocked expressions.

"It shows your true love!" she breathed in emotional amazement.

"That's what I think, too," he nodded and leaned up next to her. "Hey, he looks like a cool guy!" Now her whole face flared up.

"You can see him?" she asked.

"Yep," he said, "Would you like to see mine?"

"Um, sure," she nodded. She had a pretty good guess as to who it was that proved to be accurate when Shota slipped his left hand into the water; its reflection was smaller and paler than his, and its coat sleeve was pale yellow with white fur trim. A heart-shaped face framed by soft, short-cut, pale orange hair smiled back at him with round emerald eyes that sparkled. She was cute and petite, reminding Lenne a little of Naminé.

"This is Yumi," he said softly, "Yumi Lillian Stafford. She's half Irish, half Japanese."

"She's so cute!" Lenne exclaimed, "Does she live here?"

"Yeah, in the Twin Peaks district," he answered, "It's not far from here."

"I would say I'd love to meet her," she said, "but that might be awkward."

"It's okay," he said, "Maybe after we find a way to break this off, I'll introduce you to her."

"Deal," she nodded.

"Come on," he sighed and withdrew his hand, "We'd better head back."

"Okay." Lenne removed her hand; for a moment, the two fiancés looked at their own reflections. Then they left the cavern arm-in-arm with a promise of a return.

* * *

Their spirits picked up a bit as they skidded over the water; it always cheered Shota up to go for a ride.

"Shota, wait!" he heard Lenne gasp, "Go back a bit!"

He held his hands out, stopped the canoe, and pointed both hands sideways and down to put it in reverse. They pulled back next to what Shota knew was Snowbird's Nest, the orphanage funded by the Royal Council.

Lenne hopped out and ran to the fountain made of dark green marble, in which stood a statue of a small child with long hair in a billowing dress. A tiny bird statue fluttered in her cupped hands and water flowed from them. The child was smiling brightly with her eyes pinched shut.

Amazed, Lenne read the plaque on the fountain: _**Donated By the Shirohi Snowbird Children's Fund in Memorandum of Princess Shirohi Snowbird.**_

"What's up, Lenne?" Shota asked.

"Um," she said, blushing, "I haven't seen this yet. It's really pretty."

"Yeah," he nodded, "This is the Tribe's orphanage, Snowbird's Nest. That little girl is Princess Shirohi. She died when she was only eight years old."

"Really?" she said, "That's awful."

"I know," he agreed, "I was just a kid when it happened, but I remember how devastated Princess Moe was. She's her big sister; she was really distraught when Shirohi got so sick. When she died, Moe abdicated her claim to the throne and left the Tribe, taking the body with her so she could live near wherever she buried her sister.

"I wish she'd have stayed, though. We could use her right now."

Lenne said nothing, just stared at the fountain, not trusting her mouth right now.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head, "I just thought it was cool."

"No problem," he smiled, "Let me know if you see anything else you want to look at."

* * *

"Well, look who's back," said Master Hana as the young people pulled up, "Our runaway bride and groom!" She took Lenne's hand and helped her out. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, Master," she chirped, "Shota's a perfect gentleman!"

"Well, I'm glad you think so," said the old lady, "because I've invited him and his parents to have dinner with us at our apartment building tonight."

"Okay," said Lenne, "Sounds fun." She turned to Shota. "Thanks for the outing, Shota. (she curtsied) I had a great time!"

"No problem, Miss Lenne," he bowed, "I'll see you tonight!"

* * *

Ame opened her eyes, facing straight ahead; she'd seen Lenne's outing with her fiancé but chose not to mention it, especially in front of Robin. He was already getting antsy; she didn't need him to be jealous, too!

"Miss Ame," said the captain of the yacht as he approached her at the prow.

"Yes, Charlie?" she smiled.

"We'll reach the North Pole by about 10 o'clock tonight," he reported, "Just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks, Charlie," she said, "And thanks for doing this."

"Just doing my job, ma'am," he responded as he touched his cap.

"Hi, Miss Water," said Robin, "How is she?"

"She's fine," she said and rubbed his head, "You know, you can call me Ame if you want to."

"I know," he smiled sheepishly, "I just like to because it's the closest thing to Mother."

Ame blushed pink and smiled dearly. She put an arm around his shoulders while he leaned on the rail.

"I don't care what anyone says," she murmured, "You always were and always will be the son of my heart."

Robin's eyes, watching the ocean, got a little misty and he covered her hand on his shoulders with his own.

"We'll get her back, tori-kun," she murmured into his hair, "I promise." She kissed him gently on the temple and went to talk to Riku.

"Is he okay?" he asked with concern. He'd been watching them because he enjoyed seeing Ame in her caring state. It made her look adorable to him, thought he'd never tell her so.

"He'll be fine," she sighed and held his hands, "I think he's having Lenne withdrawals. It's okay, though; I've got an idea that I think will help both of them."

She waited until the late end of twilight that evening.

"Robin," she said, "Come with me, please."

The young magician obediently followed her up a flight of steps to a small patio on top of the cabin, where a keyboard was standing by itself. Robin stopped.

"What is this, Miss Water?" he asked blankly.

"As we speak, Lenne and Master Hana are dining with some friends," she said, only half-lying for his benefit, "Wouldn't it be nice if they had some mood music?"

Robin stared at her, still drawing a blank.

"The kind that would reach across the stars," Ame prompted, "and touch her heart, and let her know that we're _almost there?"_

_Ding!_

"Oh!" said Robin, "Yes, of course." He blushed and smiled bashfully. "Sorry." Ame beamed understandingly.

"Just play whatever's in your heart," she advised as he sat on the bench to the keyboard. He ran his fingertips lightly over the smooth white keys as he thought and felt the magic awakening in his priceless heart.

In his heart's eye, rather than his mind's eye, he could see Lenne at ten years old, catching fireflies in Granda's massive backyard. He could see her with a look of surprise on her sweet face that turned into a happy smile as one of the elusive, luminescent insects floated over her cupped hands. As he recalled, that had been the first time he'd sung her that "Fireflies" song by his favorite band.

That did it; he smiled and nodded as he decided to sing another song from his favorite band. His right hand struck a note chord; the words were half a second behind.

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
and I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

Ame sat on a nearby seat by the rail and watched him, smiling. Robin closed his eyes.

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,  
but I'll miss your arms around me  
I'll send a postcard to you, dear,  
'cause I wish you were here_

The keyboard shone with waving lights of his magic as it called out the techno part of the music. The other passengers heard and turned to watch him. He looked up at the silver-blue, aqua-green twilight sky.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue,  
but it's not the same without you  
because it takes two to whisper quietly_

He lowered his gaze to the keyboard.

_The silence isn't so bad  
'til I look at my hands and feel sad,  
'cause the spaces between my fingers  
are right where yours fit perfectly_

That last line gave Aang a brief childhood flashback of those nights Lenne used to lie in his bed with him and hold his hand when he had nightmares. She was always awake when he fell asleep, like she was his guardian angel. He sighed and hugged himself, bitterly missing his beloved onee-chan.

_I'll find a pose in new ways,  
for I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

Back on the North Pole in the Silver Crystal apartments, Lenne was sitting around a table in the fancy cafeteria with Master Hana and the Matthewses when she felt a tiny tendril of magic gently trying to touch her in the back of her mind.

She gently touched the side of her head with her fingertips; she could faintly hear something, like a radio turned almost all the way down.

_But, drenched in vanilla twilight,  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
waist-deep in thought because when I think of you,  
I don't feel so alone_

"You okay, Lenne?" Shota quietly asked.

"Yeah, I just…" she answered distractedly, "I-I think I hear something, but I can't quite…" She stood up and excused herself; concerned for her, Shota followed her as she followed the faint trail of magic back up to her own apartment.

_I don't feel so alone_

She could feel its weak reach for her, like the hand of someone drowning, and she tried to reach back for it.

_I don't feel so alone_

Robin's magic was weakening with the distraction of his sadness, and he looked lonely down at the keyboard.

_As many times as I blink,  
I'll think of you tonight_

As he played the little instrumental break, Ame felt the young man's magic flowing around near the floor; it was slow and sad, like him, but it was also powerful and strong, like a puddle of lighter fluid. She decided to light a match and toss it.

_I'll think of you tonight_

She stood behind him and draped her hands over his shoulders; down on the deck, Aang, his cousins, his father, and Sora and Kairi could all feel the magic stirring like a pot of water coming to a boil. They did their best to add their own magic to the mix.

Their was a half-second pause; then, boosted by the support of his friends being channeled through Ame's hands and the love he felt for Lenne, Robin firmly struck the keys. A swarm of fireflies burst from under his fingertips, multiplying as they climbed toward the stars.

At the exact moment this first happened, Robin sang with reaffirmed confidence as his eyes shone in the fireflies' glow.

_When violet eyes get brighter  
and heavy wings grow lighter,  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again!_

Now Lenne and Shota could both hear it clear as a bell, as if someone had cranked up a stereo, and the room was filled with a million dancing fireflies!

"What's going on?" Shota asked wondrously.

"It's him," Lenne smiled softly.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew,  
but I swear I won't forget you!  
Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past  
and whisper in your ear_

The enchanted glowing lights swirled around her with a salty breeze (courtesy of Shitaro, unbeknownst to her) and she got goosebumps as she distinctively heard Robin's voice very close to her.

_Oh, darling, I wish you were here!_

The fireflies flew everywhere and then out to the small balcony of the room; Lenne ran out to it and watched them rise over the ice walls of the Pole and fly out in a line like a fish with a long fin. They were showing her where her family was!

"That's incredible!" Shota exclaimed behind her, "What is that?"

"That's my family!" she answered excitedly, "They're on their way!"

"Really?" he smiled brightly, "How do you know?" She looked away with a soft red blush.

"Robin and I have this thing," she smiled shyly, "Any time a firefly or a swarm of them appears to me, it means he's very close and he'll be coming for me very soon."

Shota smiled kindly.

"He's never let you down before, has he?" he said. She shook her head.

"You know," he continued, "I think I'd like to meet this Robin guy."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you look really cute when you talk about him," he said, "and the more I hear about him, the more I like him."

"Thank you, Shota," she said, "Come on. Let's go tell Master Hana!"

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
FINALLY! IT'S DONE! I'm so sorry it took so long! I don't know when I can update again, but I promise I'll try! Please leave questions and comments and cookies! And tell me what you're gonna be for Halloween! Why? I dunno! It's just fun!

Again, many thanks and props for Luna-chan for her inspiring poetry! I heart you!


	13. The Inside Man

Hey, guys! I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, 'cause I sure did! I got the entire Divine Comedy by Dante (translated by Anthony Esolen-YEE-HA!), a Celtic music CD, and...

THE TANGLED SOUNDTRACK, which I am listening to RIGHT NOW! Who agrees with me that Flynn Rider is the new Aladdin! Boo-yah! When I first heard "I See The Light," my heart soared to the sky on the lanterns and cried, "YES! MANDY MOORE LIVES!" Join me in my jubilation and enjoy this extremely late update!

* * *

_"I need you not to get him arrested-just for 24 hours and after that, you can chase each other to your heart's content!" - _Mandy Moore as Rapunzel, _Tangled_

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Inside Man**  
Ame tightened the hair band around the end of her braid and tucked her side loops into the mini-bun at her neck.

Her Water Tribe look was complete.

"You look pretty, Mom," said Aang.

"Thanks," she smiled at his reflection in the mirror, "You don't look so bad yourself." He was dressed like a typical young Tribesman.

"You remember what to do?" she asked expectantly.

"Yep," he nodded, "Robin and I conceal ourselves until the boat docks, then we sneak around and look for Lenney."

"Right," she said.

"Why can't we just go get her?" he asked, "We can still handle the Council. They can't arrest you for visiting your own daughter."

"I know," she replied, "but if we make them mad they'll be harder to wear down."

"I just don't like it," he said, rubbing his arms, "I want my sister back." Ame patted her son's soft white hair.

"So do I, honey," she said sympathetically, "I promise we'll get her back." Aang looked sadly bashful and nodded with faintly pink cheeks.

"I'll go stick with Robin now," he said and turned to leave the little room.

"Aang," his mother said. He turned back and found himself in her fierce embrace.

"Be careful," she murmured emotionally, "You're the only son I've got."

"I will," he said, "I promise." He put on a brave face and left his mother alone.

"Evening," Robin greeted.

"Hey, Rob," he said, "You ready?"

"And waiting," said the young man, "You?"

"Yep," he nodded.

"Hey, guys," Rin came up to them, "How do I look?" She was wearing a heavy red cloak that almost touched her feet and was fastened with a gold clasp shaped like King Mickey's seal.

"Where'd you pick up that cloak?" Robin asked with recognition.

"Ame-oba lent it to me," she smiled, "She said it was enchanted to keep me warm and it'll make me look mysterious. She wants to make the Council nervous. What, do you know it?"

"I should say so," he answered, staring at it, "She was wearing this when I met her as a child. She did so many amazing things in this cloak."

"So I've heard," she replied and glanced up, "Hey—get ready, you guys. We're coming to the gates."

Robin and Aang immediately hid in the shadows; with a sweep of the moonlit velvet cape, Rin smoothly glided away to join her aunt. All the leading adults (all bundled up for the cold) moved to the front with Jory and Rin standing near their aunt and uncle.

"Now, Aang," Robin whispered. The boy nodded once and together, they vanished from human vision with their own magic.

The _Albatross_ slowed to a halt before the two sentries; Riku touched his wife's shoulder.

"This is your playground, sweetheart," he whispered, "You know the rules and the bullies. I'm ready to follow you all the way."

"That goes double for us," added Sora. Kairi nodded her agreement.

Ame looked around at the faces she loved, even the invisible ones; it was a little daunting to think their lives were essentially in her hands, and she'd never taken full command of a mission before, but she knew she could do it and they all had faith in her.

"Thanks," she nodded tensely and faced forward, "Let's do this."

* * *

The news that Ame Megami had returned to the Water Tribe spread like wildfire from the sentry posts all the way to Moon Square. The story flew that she had an entourage consisting of her husband, the Key Master, a princess, and a couple of mysterious bodyguards. No one saw the two young men that had concealed themselves, and no one noticed when they slipped off the boat at the docks. The two didn't reveal themselves until they'd found an empty alleyway.

"All right," said Aang once they were invisible, "We're in. Now what?"

"Pick a direction and walk," Robin shrugged, "We may as well start somewhere."

They headed away from the docks and other people hurried by them to see Ame arrive. After a while, Aang touched Robin's sleeve.

"Rob," he muttered, "Don't look now, but there's a guy in a boat following us."

"Don't panic," he replied softly, "Act normal." They got to a corner and the man in the boat swung around next to them.

"Good evening, gentlemen!" he smiled.

"Evening, sir," Robin smiled back.

"Sorry if I startled you," said the cabby, "but I saw you two and thought, there's a pair of good-looking guys!"

Aang looked creeped out.

"And then I thought," he continued with meaning, "A couple of handsome birds like you must be looking for a swan, right?"

Both boys stopped. Aang almost said something, but Robin barred him with his arm. Something on the Northern wind told him he could trust this man.

"And where, sir," he asked carefully, "would one find a swan up here?"

"In a palace of silver crystal," he answered, "Would you like a ride?"

"Yes," Robin nodded, "We would." Aang followed him into the boat and it took off.

"Don't talk," the cabby warned them, "Just enjoy the scenery until I say."

They obeyed and remained silent, feigning interest in the night life of the Water Tribe until they'd left the city district. Another cab with no passengers sped up to them.

"Fox in the henhouse," he said to the cabby, "Leeches on the arm."

"Crap," he said and made a sharp left turn.

"What's going on?" Aang asked.

"Detour," he answered shortly, "I'll explain later."

_'No, wait!'_ the teen boy thought, feeling the already faint trial of his sister's aura grow fainter as they got further away. They were so close! What could possibly be happening?

Followed by the second man, their cabby rowed them down many twists and turns and down many canals until they came to a building of ice with a bunch of empty canoes moored to its sidewalk.

"Keep close behind me," he said quietly and led them out, "And keep quiet until we're inside. Remember: I'm your friend."

He went up the short steps and knocked on the door; a tiny rectangle shape opened to reveal a suspicious pair of eyes.

"Who you got, Don?" asked a voice.

"Birds from a golden perch," he answered cryptically. The eyes looked critically over his two passengers; the rectangle slammed shut and the door opened.

"Are these the ones?" he asked.

_'What ones?'_ Aang thought weirdly.

"You bet," Don nodded, "Bird Watch is over."

"All right, bring 'em in," he opened the door wider, "I'll brief 'em on the way."

Aang followed Robin into the building and down a spiral staircase of ice. Don went in front, the other cabby was behind, and the guard walked by Robin with a lantern—a gas lantern. He was an older man that exuded a Clint Eastwood vibe.

"My name is Paul," he said immediately as they walked, "I'm the super in this building. It's where all the cab rowers live, including your boy Don here."

"My name is Christopher Robinson," said the blonde young man, "Robin for short."

"I'm Sora," said Aang, "Sora Hakari." Paul looked at him.

"Of course you are," he said mysteriously. Aang felt weirded out again.

"Twenty years ago the Royal Council decided they wanted as many Water Tribe bluebloods as they could find," he started explaining, "They've got it in their heads that those kinds of folks would produce stronger waterbenders. So they funded a group called the Blood Hunters, trained warriors paired with brilliant investigators with one purpose: To find purebred descendants of the Water Tribe."

"They're the ones who took our friend," said Robin. Paul nodded.

"We know who your friend is, Robin," said Don, "She described you to me one day and I promised I'd keep an eye out for you. All us rowers have been watching for you."

"We appreciate your dedication," said Robin, "You must know who she really is to help her this way."

"I'm an old man, son," said Paul, "I know a daughter of Ame Megami when I see one." He eyed Aang again. "Or a son."

Aang started and his cheeks turned pink; the old man laughed.

"That's exactly how she used to react!" he said.

"You know my mother?" Aang blurted.

"Everyone knows your mother, my boy," Paul answered, "including the Council. They're mad as hornets at her for marrying out of the Tribe and there's nothing they want more than her daughter under their thumb. It'll rope her in as a strong waterbender and punish your mother."

"Over my dead body!" Aang glared.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, son," Paul smiled with twinkling eyes, "and believe me, you're not the only one."

"How do you mean, sir?" Robin asked.

"This ain't just about Lenne, boys," he said seriously, "This whole business about bluebloods and arranged marriage? This goes beyond your family; it's all our families. Our daughters, our sisters, our nieces, our cousins and our friends are being paired off with complete strangers and we're sick to death of it."

They stopped at a door.

"You'll see what I mean in a minute," he said and opened it into a rec room with a wrap-around ice couch and some other rec room stuff-pinball machines, bean bag chairs, and in the middle were some people playing music on their instruments while everyone else either clapped or danced.

"You can stay here until the heat's off," smiled Paul, "Then Jonas will take you to the Silver Crystal Plaza where she's staying. Don's got a little business to take care of." He raised his voice. "We've got a treat, folks! Allow me to introduce you to Sora Hakari, son of Ame Megami!"

Aang blushed to his roots as he felt every eye in the room on him; with his white hair and red face, he probably looked like an albino. It was the first time he'd fully realized what it meant to be his mother's son.

"Robin," he muttered, "Help me."

Robin glanced at his junior companion; the poor kid was a deer in the headlights! He chuckled.

"Keep your chin up," he beamed, "and be yourself." Aang nodded and decided not to tell them the middle name he went by or show them his airbending skills. He was already popular because of his mother; if they found out he was an airbender, like his namesake, ancestor, he wasn't sure he'd make it out alive!

* * *

"Well, now you've done it, Hopa!" scolded a council woman, "You've brought down the wrath of one of the Tribe's most valuable citizens!"

"She'll turn the people against us," agreed a man, "They'll have our heads!"

"They're already against us, Daro," said the woman, "We might as well stop pretending. Lord Hopa, we have to do something. We must release Lenne from her engagement before this gets any worse."

"That won't stop Ame," said Hopa, "She's fighting for everyone now, not just her own family." He sighed. "How close is she to the palace?"

A guard looked out the window and reported. "She's headed up our front porch, my lord. She's got quite an entourage, too."

"This is exactly what I told you would happen, Hopa," said an old man in a grave, quiet voice, "You have exercised your will over that of your people until it finally affected one who would instantly react. Ame Megami is the straw that broke the camel's back, and now it's about to bite you in the—"

"Presenting Ame Megami-Hakari and company!" a herald called. The Royal Council straightened up as Ame strode into the court with her companions; she was calm, confident, and seriously pissed off.

"Mrs. Ame Hakari," greeted Hopa, "Welcome home." Ame bowed back and searched the faces of the councilors until she found the old man.

"Master Pikku," she smiled, "I'm very happy to see you again."

"It's been many years, young Ame," he nodded, "I see you've acquired a family."

"I have, Master," she replied, "Allow me to present my husband, Riku Hakari, the Keyblade Knight."

"Master," Riku bowed, "Members of the Council."

"These are our friends," she introduced, "Sora Hikari, Master of the Keyblade; his wife Kairi, the Seventh Princess of Heart; and these are Jory Johnson and his sister, Rinoa." They'd already agreed not to tell them that they were her niece and nephew; as far as the Council knew, Lenne was the only child in her family, and she intended to keep it that way.

"That's quite an impressive group of friends you have, Ame," said Hopa. He looked slightly nervous at the two red-cloaked figures flanking Ame and her husband.

"Now that we all know each other," said Ame, "let's get down to business: I believe you have something of mine and I get antsy when strangers mess with my things."

"You're too late, Ame," said Daro, "Lenne is engaged and there's nothing you can do about it." Ame narrowed her eyes.

"I knew your councilors were corrupt, Lord Hopa," she said, "I didn't know they were undisciplined as well. If they're not going to be polite, neither am I."

She threw her hands out to the sides and water jumped out in streams around them; she sent them as one to capture Lord Hopa, but two waterbending guards intercepted her. Her maternal anger enabled her to knock them out easily, then her streams whipped out and grabbed Hopa. She stomped her foot and made the floor split from herself to him; the water yanked him forward and the other councilors were trapped in icicle cages.

Ame made the water stand him up and she got in his face.

_"Where's my daughter, you miserable cretin?"_ she demanded.

"It doesn't matter," he said, "She's getting married! We have laws here, madam, and they _will_ be obeyed!"

"Then change it!" she spat as she shook him by his coat, "You have the power, so use it properly for once in your life!"

"Mrs. Hakari," he glared at her, "There's not one of us here who got to where they are by propriety! This is the government! This is politics!"

"And _this_ is the _Key_blade!" Sora cut in, brandishing the Kingdom Key in his face, "Seen it before? It's a tool of justice, which you've stolen from your people! Are gonna tell us what we want to know, or do I have to unlock your mouth with it?"

"No amount of force will stop this," said Hopa, "I don't care who you are, what you wield, or whatever your reputation is! I am Chief of the Water Tribe Royal Council!" He fixed Ame with a particularly murderous stare.

"And I got this job on my own," he snarled. Kairi stepped forth with a hand on Ame's shoulder; she'd been watching the man with a curious look and decided to try a technique she'd seen Naminé use on more than one occasion that almost never failed.

She slowly walked up to him and looked him squarely in the face.

"Forgive me, Lord Hopa," she said in a calm voice, her gentle blue eyes searching his, "but that was a very revealing statement."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You said you got your job on your own," she said as gently as she looked, "and I couldn't help but notice how bitterly you looked at my friend when you said it. That tells me you resent her for who she is, whose child she is, and her social importance to her people. I think you came from humble beginnings. You knew early in life what you wanted and that it was other people's faults you didn't have it. You saw people with a happiness they had to work for, and you hated them because you weren't happy like they were. You think you deserve to be happy—happ_ier_—simply because you're alive.

"But you see, that's where you lied. Once you grew up, you joined up with people who thought like you, people who could get you in to where you wanted, people on the level you wanted to be on with the very people whose happiness you resent. It's a very backwards way to think, but there it is. You didn't get to where you are on your own; you bowed, you scraped, you flattered, you clawed your way to the top, stepping on others all the way, because you want control and power…the power _to_ control all the people who will always be happier than you.

"And that, sir," she narrowed her eyes, "is your mistake: You may have power over the people you so obviously hate, but they _will_ find a way to rebuild any happiness you take from them, no matter how hard you try. Having said that, however, I will _not_ stand by and let you destroy the happiness of my friends and their family! I will _not_ let a selfish brat like you take your emotional problems out on the ones I love!"

"Neither will I!" said a male voice from the open giant doors. All heads turned to see a tall young man with very shaggy light brown hair, a nearly fair complexion, and dark brown eyes one could easily love but for the fire currently burning inside them. Ame released the councilors.

"Who are you?" Hopa demanded, feeling raw and naked from the Princess' psychological exposé.

"I'm Don Faria," he announced as he stepped in the doors, "and I've come to fight for Lenne's hand!"

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Ooh, now it's getting serious! I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been working my tookus off for a while now, which is good! I'm earning money for Christmas presents! Yay!

Okay, a couple of references: Kairi's little psychological probe there is the result of me watching too much of _The Mentalist_ (I haven't seen it for months!). I love it when Patrick Jane looks people in the face with his crystal clear baby blues! Squee!

I don't know if I need to explain about Bird Watch or not; it's just the code word Don came up with to watch for Lenne's family 'cause she talked about Robin and Aang as if they were birds. Y'all get it!

I feel kinda bad about putting Aang in the spotlight for a second there, but I figured since Lenne gets all this attention for being Ame's daughter, Aang should get some attention for being her son, too! After all, you can't play favorites with your kids! I love Aang; he's adorable! I hope I have a son like him someday!

Anyway, I don't know what I had in mind when I created the secret underground society of cabbies; I guess that was just me in all my weirdness. Tee-hee! Y'all know what to do if you have questions! Love y'all!


	14. Contention

So I'm still on a Tangled kick, even though I saw it a month ago (tee-hee!). I am totally open to any and all discussions on its awesomeness and stuff like that.

This chapter will officially introduce what every one of us fangirls cannot live without: A hot guy! Remember last chapter, when Paul mentioned a Jonas? We're going to meet him in this one, and guess who I'm pairing him up with? Go ahead and guess, but I'm not telling! (Though I'm sure Luna-chan will figure it out, like she has everything else ;P)

So please enjoy the chapter, enjoy the SNOW, and if I don't update before New Year's, Happy New Year!

* * *

_"Rapunzel…Did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes?"_- Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider, _Tangled_ (best line ever)

* * *

**Chapter 13: Contention**  
Riku, Ame, their friends, and the members of the Council all stared at this random newcomer.

"Wait," said Sora, "What?"

"I'm Don Faria," the young man repeated as he strode into the court, "I'm a born and bred waterbender, an honest worker, and am well acquainted with Ms. Lenne Hakari." He stopped before the Keyblade party and looked wide-eyed at Ame. He slowly walked to her and knelt low on one knee.

"My lady," he said breathlessly, "I am honored to be in your presence." He looked up at Riku.

"You must be Lenne's father," he smiled, "She gave me a perfect description of you. It is an honor to meet you as well, sir."

"Pleasure's all mine, I'm sure," Riku nodded, "What's this about fighting for my daughter's hand?"

Don's eyes sparked back up and he stood tall.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hakari," he declared, "Lord Hopa, lords and ladies of the Royal Council, esteemed guests: I have come to invoke the right of contention!"

The Royal Council broke out in murmuring.

"What does that mean, Ame?" Kairi asked.

"It's the right for a chance to contend for Lenne's hand in marriage," she answered skeptically, "but we're trying to get her _released_ from marriage, Mr. Faria."

"So am I," he smiled slyly, "With your permission as her parents, I'd like to offer Lord Hopa a wager."

"What kind of wager?" asked Hopa.

"With her parents' permission, my lord," he said, "I will challenge Lenne's fiancé to a waterbender's duel. He wins, he marries Lenne. I win, and you release her from her engagement and let her go home with her family." He looked at Ame and said, "It won't save everyone, but it will save her."

"Preposterous!" Daro stormed, "You can't possibly think this Council will allow such a farce to take place!"

"With no due respect," said Don, "I don't need the permission of the Royal Council. The law of the Tribe grants me the right to contend; the only consent I need is that of Lady Ame and her husband. You councilors only need to say yes or no to the wager."

Ame shared a silent look with Riku and he nodded.

"Mr. Faria," she said, "if His Lordship is agreeable, we give our consent to contentd." They all looked at Hopa, who had recovered his composure.

"The Council will meet and decide," he said, "You will all wait here."

_'Go ahead,'_ Ame thought smugly, _'and take your sweet time about it.'_ She knew it was only a matter of time until her two inside men found Lenne. As a matter of fact…

* * *

A shadowy figure slunk through the icy town, slipping through the dark like a river through a cave, as he and his cautious followers did their utmost to avoid the beautiful yet revealing moonlight.

Finally they reached their destination and the figure plastered his back to the wall. At his signal, his companions quickly followed, the younger staying close to the elder. He pointed at the balcony window directly overhead.

"There's your swan," he said quietly, "Go to her if you must, but there'll be an uproar if you try to escape with her now. I'll keep watch down here; one of you keep watch above while the other visits."

"Thank you, Jonas," nodded the older one, "Aang, you can go first. I'll be just behind you."

"Thank you, Robin," Aang said fervently. He was itching to see his sister; Robin could tell. Aang closed his eyes and imagined he was standing on that balcony; when he opened them, there he was.

And there _she_ was, dressed in blue, with her hair in a braid. For a second, he almost mistook her for their mom! Her hands were over her mouth and her eyes were misty.

"Lenney," he breathed.

"Aang!" she exhaled. The two siblings ran to each other and embraced.

"I can't believe you're here!" she almost cried, "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Square dancing at the Royal Palace," he smirked, "Mom sent me and Robin to sniff you out." She gripped his arms.

"Is he here with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's outside," he answered, "He knew how badly I wanted to see you, so he let me come up first."

"Aw," she smiled and flipped his hair, "Thanks, Aang. You don't have to worry about me, though!"

"Oh, right," he chuckled, "Like I'm not gonna worry about you getting married off to some creep." Lenne blushed as a second male voice chuckled amusingly; Aang looked behind her and saw she wasn't alone.

"Who are _you?_" he asked, startled. He chuckled again.

"I'm the creep she's supposed to marry," he smiled, "Unwilling though I am."

"Unwilling?" Aang blinked.

"Yes," Lenne nodded, "Aang, may I present my fiancé, Mr. Shota Matthews. Shota, this is my brother, Aang."

"Nice to meet you," said Shota.

"What do you mean unwilling?" Aang asked suspiciously.

"I'm in love with someone else," he said.

"Then why are you marrying my sister?" the boy almost accused.

"Aang," she caught his eyes, "it's not his fault. The Council arranged this." He looked sad and nodded.

"Uncle Sora and Aunt Kairi are here, too," he told her, "and Rin and Jory-nii."

"Awesome!" she said, "How did you find me?"

"Some cab rower guy named Don," he shrugged, "Apparently, you've got some kind of secret fan club."

"Aang," Robin interrupted, "Jonas wants us to hurry before we're discovered."

"Why, is someone coming?" he spun around.

"Actually, yes," said Robin, "I picked up a couple of those blood hunter chaps Paul told us about. At any rate, we've completed our task: We've found Lenne."

He smiled at her and slipped a lock of her hair over his finger; Lenne's cheeks and nose turned red and she teared up.

"Robin," she whispered and jumped into his embrace, unable to help herself. He held her closely and she felt like a puddle of water warmed in the sunlight.

"Your fireflies were beautiful," she murmured, rubbing her face in his coat. Robin smiled at her and looked up.

"Pleased to meet you, Shota," he nodded, "Christopher Robinson, at your service—Robin for short."

"Same here," Shota smiled, "I've been waiting to meet you, Robin. Lenne's talked you up and down ever since we met! I'd shake your hand if it wasn't more happily engaged. If I had my way, I'd have my arms full of my own sweet thing."

"If I've anything to say about it, Mr. Matthews," Robin vowed, "you will." He said it calmly but with such conviction that Shota believed him.

"Lenne," Robin said quietly, "I'm afraid we must go."

"No!" she cried and clung to him, "You just got here!"

"And we'll be here for a while yet," he said, holding her face, "No one's leaving the North Pole anytime soon. I'll come back tomorrow night, with your parents."

"Promise?" she asked. He gently touched his forehead to hers.

"I promise," he murmured. He pulled back, but Lenne caught him in a kiss on her tiptoes. Shota snorted with amusement. Aang's eyes popped. Robin's propriety alarm was going off, even though he was ensnared by her kiss.

"Lenne!" he popped.

"Sixteen is 'of age' here, buddy," Lenne grinned shamelessly with pink cheeks, "As long as I'm here, I'm an adult!" She grabbed his face and kissed him again!

"Uh, Lenney," said Aang, "We seriously do have to go now." His magic sensed the blood hunters, too. Robin had to hold her back by the shoulders now. He stared at her with his own pink cheeks, like he was seeing her for the first time. Lenne was loving it.

"Good night, Robin," she said, "I hope you'll sleep well tonight, 'cause _I_ sure will!"

That kiss remained in his head as he jumped down with Aang to where Jonas was and invisibly followed him until they came to rest in the shadows of the buildings across from the Royal Palace.

"Jonas," Robin whispered, "do you know the layout of this place?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"If I make you invisible," Robin asked, "will you help us find the court?"

"It's just through the main doors," he answered, "but I'll go if you want me to."

"Thank you," he said and turned their guide invisible.

Robin was intrigued by Jonas; he was as tall as he was, but a little broader, had a light tan, brown hair that as short but messy, a beard (like a close-cut one) and brown eyes—not bright and sparkling like Robin's, but a normal brown that had an attractive color but gave one the sense that was a deep person. He was 24 years old, wore a black trench coat, and had a katana strapped to his back, like The Highlander. Robin had a feeling he was a drifter, somewhere on the same emotional and intellectual level as Cloud and Master Leon, and he liked that. It made him feel comfortable around him. Aang found his aloof manner somewhat off-putting, but if Robin trusted him, so did he.

The three young men were magically transported inside the throne room by Robin and, at Jonas' suggestion, settled themselves in a corner near the front so that one, they could hear over the water, two, Ame could sense their presence, and three, they were invisible and the Council wouldn't detect them, so it didn't really matter all that much.

"So that's Ame," Jonas whispered almost too quietly to hear, "Those posters in the Academy don't do her justice." Robin touched his shoulder.

_'Yes,'_ he said telepathically, _'I've heard she's quite the celebrity up here.'_ Jonas asked him silently.

'Is that Riku, the Keyblade Knight?'

_'It is,'_ Robin answered, _'He's her husband.'_

_'I see,'_ he half-smiled and looked at Aang, _'You look just like him.'_ Aang smiled. _'I see Sora, the Keymaster, and Kairi, the Princess of Heart.'_ Aang volunteered.

'They're married, too,'

_'Figures,'_ he smirked, _'But who are these other people?'_

_'They're my cousins,' _Aang answered, _'Jory and Rin. They're on my mom's side, but it's a long story.'_

Jonas suddenly removed the young boy's hand from his shoulder.

"Sorry," he whispered, "They're back." Aang focused on the Council. Lord Hopa faced off against Ame.

_'Go, Mom!'_ he silently rooted.

"We reject your wager, Mrs. Hakari," said Hopa, "Lenne's wedding will proceed as planned. If you or anyone of your party comes within fifty feet of her, you will all be arrested and imprisoned."

"Maybe you've forgotten, but we have a contender," said Ame, "He has our parental consent to be so and we fully intend to issue a challenge."

"Challenge overruled," said Hopa.

"You can't do that!" said Don, "The right of contention is granted by Tribe law and _can't_ be overruled!"

"I know what you're trying to do, cabby," said Hopa with a sneer, "You'll release her engagement if you win, and this Council will not allow it to happen! You'll all have to do better than that."

Just then a clock chimed midnight.

"We'll say good night for now," said Ame, "but we'll be back first thing in the morning. I am a citizen of the Water Tribe, a daughter of the spirits, and a handmaid of Yue and by her name, I will NOT leave this Pole without my daughter! Do you understand me, sir?"

Without waiting for one of his condescending replies, she turned and marched with her party out of the palace. The invisible men slipped out behind them and followed them back to the boat.

"I have to go," Jonas said to Robin, quietly but urgently, "Make me visible again and I'll slip back in the shadows."

"Where can I find you again?" Robin asked, somewhat alarmed at his sense of urgency.

"I'm staying with Paul in the cab house Don took you to," he said, "If you need me, he'll take you there again."

"Right," Robin nodded, "Thank you for your help, Jonas. I hope we'll be seeing you again."

"Yeah, me too," he said vaguely as he escaped into the comfort of the darkness.

"What's the matter with _him?_" Aang murmured, "He acts like he just burned his hand."

"Well, in a sense," Robin answered, "He did. Don't worry, though; he's tough. He'll be fine." Aang nodded and they followed everyone onto the _Albatross_, where they unveiled themselves and gave Ame their intelligence.

* * *

Unfortunately, their intelligence was compromised, because at that very moment, Agents Amos Devereau and Olivia Hewitt were paying an unscheduled visit to Lenne and Master Hana.

Lenne was startled awake by a familiarly rough pair of hands grabbing her upright by her wrists. She gasped her surprise.

"Wha…?" she blinked, then saw the two clamps back on her wrists!

"Mr. Devereau?" she exclaimed, "What's going on?"

"Something's come up," he said shortly and grabbed her arm, "You're coming with me." He pulled her to her feet, which hastily jumped into her white-furred boots, and tossed her coat at her. He dragged her out of her apartment and into the hallway, where they were joined by Miss Hewitt and Master Hana. Lenne was shocked to see a blue chi blocker on the old woman's wrist!

"Miss Hewitt," Lenne said, horrified, "What are you doing?"

"There's no time to explain, Lenne," she replied, "We have to go. We're relocating you."

"Where are you taking us?" she demanded as the agents escorted them out. Neither of them answered. "Master?"

"It's your mother," the old lady said calmly, "They know she's here and they've panicked. Isn't that right, my dear?" That was for Olivia.

"You won't get away with this," Lenne stared daggers at them, "My parents are gonna dropkick you both over the Great North Wall! My dad will beat you with his Keyblade like a piñata! My mom will keelhaul you under her yacht!"

She continued to elaborate on their punishments until Master Hana told her to calm down and trust in her family.

_'Robin and Aang will be back tomorrow night with my parents,'_ she thought with worry, _'and I won't be here!'_

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Oh, no! What a terrible turn of events! Too bad we don't have Lupin III here! (Yes, I've seen it and I love it!)

A whole lot has happened in between typing sessions for this chapter, so I'm really glad to get it out of the way; I'm really excited about the next one, 'cause it's a special one just for my favorite made-up firebending chick, Rin Johnson! Boo-yah! It's gonna rock!

Questions, comments, cookies? You know what to do! See y'all next time!


	15. Flight of the Red Phoenix

In case I haven't mentioned this yet, I named our new hero Jonas after the kid from _The Giver_, one of the greatest books ever written.

Another thing I want to mention is that this chapter's going to feature an Idina Menzel song, one of the most intense songs I've ever heard in my life. Remember the music box Jewel gave Lenne for her birthday? It's back with a vengeance! Honor me by reading this exciting chapter and you'll see what I mean! By the way, are there any Rin fans in the house? You'll definitely enjoy this!

* * *

_"So help me, if you lay so much as one slimy finger on Clarisse, your precious little ring's gonna end up like this!"_—Lupin III, _The Castle of Cagliostro_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Flight of the Red Phoenix**  
Rin couldn't sleep at all that night. She paced all around the boat with her aunt's cape covering her and her hood over her eyes. It protected her well against the bone-chilling cold of the arctics.

It wasn't the cold that worried her, though; something was wrong, she just knew it.

_"Help,"_ she heard a voice on the wind as faint as a fading breeze. She stopped and turned to the stern, her eyes wide and sharp.

"Hello?" she whispered.

_"Help,"_ it answered, still faint, _"Nighttime…too weak…"_

"I can hear you, spirit," she replied reverently, still whispering, "What's wrong?"

_"Lenne,"_ it sighed, _"Danger."_

"What?" she exhaled in shock, "Where is she? Spirit, can you hear me?"

But it was gone. The Son of the Wind, in his eternal childlike state, was exhausted from being up late, and had gone to bed in his clouds.

_'I knew something was wrong,'_ Rin thought intensely as she leaned over the rail. Don was sitting in his cab canoe for his night shift.

_'Good,'_ she thought as she hopped off, 'Maybe he can help me.'Ame-oba had been through enough already; now Rin would take a hand in her cousin's recovery.

_Ching!_ The sound of two cold hard coins on the floor of his cab made Don snap his head up to see one of Mrs. Hakari's attendants in a dark red cloak, looking black in the moonlight.

"Lenne trusts you," she got to the point, "I can tell. I don't know how or why, but you put your life on the line for her tonight, so I guess I can trust you, too."

"Thank you," he said, bewildered, "Miss…?"

"Rinoa Johnson," she said and helped herself into the cab, "I'm her cousin. I want you to take me to where Lenne is."

"Sure, miss," he said as he shoved off, "but why?"

"Call it a hunch or paranoia, but something's not sitting right with me," she answered, "How fast can you get me there?"

"Without arousing suspicion?" he said, "How about this fast?"

He pointed his hands forward together like he was driving; his right hand drew back in a straight line and jerked forward, kicking it into high speed. Rin was on her knees and held her own well, displaying none of the wonder Lenne had.

"So tell me, Mr. Faria," she asked, "Why do you care so much about my little cousin?" He glanced at her for a second.

"I've been watching my fellow citizens get forcibly matched up for years," he said, "and I'm sick of it. With Lenne, I finally feel like I can do something about it."

"Why Lenne?" she asked further. She didn't see his face turn pink.

"I like her," he confessed quietly, "She gives me hope that I won't be a lonely bachelor forever."

They finally arrived at the Silver Crystal; Rin jumped out and ran ahead, but Don caught up with her and led her to Lenne's balcony.

"That's her room right up there," he pointed. Rin stood looking up at it, all her senses and powers focused on the room above her; her eyes narrowed and in one motion so swift that you'd miss it if you blinked, she grabbed Don by the front of his coat with her right hand, spun, and slammed his back against the wall, all with her hood up. When he got his wind back, he found she had a dagger in her left hand just under his chin, positioned so as to slit him like a pirate.

"I just got done giving you a trust speech," she said dangerously, "I'd hate to question my own judgment by thinking you're trying to BS me."

"What are you talking about?" he croaked.

"She's not in there!" she said with gritted teeth, "There's not a trace of her in the whole building!"

_Shing!_ A sharp cold tip found the soft spot of _her_ chin. She didn't move a muscle.

"If you'll let go of my friend, Madame Butterfly," said a male voice, "I'll tell you where your cousin is now."

Rin glanced to her left and saw a young man a few years older than herself holding a katana on her, gleaming white in the moonlight. She was almost completely mesmerized by him for some reason, and there was something familiar about him, but she was still suspicious.

_'How would he know where Lenne is?'_

"Mr. Faria," she said, "Do you know this man?"

"Yes," he answered, "His name is Jonas Fowler. He lives in my apartment building. He helped your two other friends find Lenne earlier, and I _swear_ she was here!"

Rin gently let him go; with her magic, she could tell when she was being lied to. With her knife she carefully moved Jonas' sword from her face and he let her.

"Thank you," he said with a voice that struck a chord deep in the heart of the firebender and his eyes were bright in the starlight, even though he wasn't smiling.

"All right, Mr. Fowler," she said as she expertly sheathed her knife, "Where is my cousin now?"

"In a dungeon," he answered.

"What?" the other two both exclaimed.

"What happened?" asked Don, "Who took her? What about Master Hana?"

"Master Hana?" she repeated incredulously, "My aunt's old teacher? What's _she_ got to do with this?"

"She's been acting as Lenne's guardian," Don explained, "Jonas, can you take us to her?"

"I don't see what good it would do," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've been listening outside her cell," said Jonas seriously, "They've moved up her wedding."

"What?" the two repeated.

"She's getting married at dawn," he answered.

"Over my dead body!" she exclaimed and grabbed Don again, "Don—use those motor arms of your and get my aunt. Don't let any Council types see you, but tell her what's happening."

"How will I find you?" he asked.

"My aunt will," she answered, "She's good at it. And please hurry—it's already 6 a.m.!"

"Okay!" he nodded and ran off. Rin watched him go, feeling someone's eyes on her, just like at the palace. She turned to Jonas.

"It was you," she realized out loud, "You're the one who was staring at me earlier in court!"

"Forgive me," he said calmly, "but you are one of only two people wearing that big red cloak. I've never seen it before."

"It's my aunt's," she said, "I guess it does stand out—hang on! Are you gonna take me to my cousin or what?"

"Of course," he said, "Do you have a name for me to call you?" She was so glad for the darkness of the hood; it concealed her blush and the deep look in her eyes. Something about this man drew her to him; she wasn't sure what it was, but it was intense.

"You can call me Red Phoenix," she smiled mysteriously. He slowly stepped up to her and gently took hold of her upper arm.

"Well then, Miss Phoenix," he said, "Flap your wings this way."

As she allowed him to pull her through the darkness, the warrior in her was yelling, _'Are you seriously gonna let some strange man whisk you away in the shadows of a sleeping city?'_ To which the girl in her replied, _'Duh! Of course I am! He's a hot guy with a cool sword!'_ Then the cousin in her stepped in and knocked their heads together to remind her why she was here.

* * *

Lenne sat straight on her knees with her eyes closed while a maid carefully put make-up on her face. The small white music box played its haunting melody while the words danced across her mind.

_Like a prima ballerina,  
I tiptoe, tiptoe  
around you constantly_

"What a beautiful song," said the maid, "and what a lovely music box."

"You touch it, you die," said Lenne stonily.

_I hear the water running  
Will it was your tears  
or leak through the ceiling?_

"Don't be mad at her, Lenne," said a lady standing nearby, "If you think about it, this is your mother's fault."

"Who are you, ma'am?" she asked with her eyes still closed, "And how do you presume to talk about my mother in such a fashion?"

"I am Lady Anync," she answered with imperious undertones, "I serve on the Royal Council under Lord Hopa."

"Are you the one who sent Mr. Devereau and Miss Hewitt to 'fetch' me and Master Hana?" Lenne asked her.

"I am," she answered.

"Why?" the girl asked.

"Because your wedding is in an hour," the woman smiled smugly. Lenne's eyes shot open.

_"What do you mean one hour?"_ she yelled.

"I mean precisely that, you misbegotten whelp," she answered, "Did they not teach you to tell time on that hick town island?"

_"You witch!"_ Lenne screeched on her feet.

_Make my way up a spiral staircase_

"Ma'am, please!" cried the maid, "Sit back down!"

"Yes," added Lady Anync, "Sit down, girl, before I slap the make-up right off your face and she'll have to start over."

Lenne knelt back down—not to obey the councilwoman, but for the sake of the maid, with whom she had no quarrel.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, "And where is Mr. Matthews?"

"Your fiancé is being prepared in a nearby room," said the woman, "He's nearly putting up as good a fight as you are. As to why your wedding is being rushed, well, I'm afraid your mother made Lord Hopa very nervous. He tends to panic when he's nervous."

"Good quality for a leader," Lenne muttered, then said out loud, "You know, ever since Miss Hewitt picked me up, I've been hearing an awful lot of talk about how scared you people are of my mom. Yet you're the ones pissing her off. Why are you shooting yourselves in the foot like this?"

Her maid started making up her lips while Lady Anync explained.

"The Tribe needs waterbenders, Lenne," she said, "You're as purebred a bender as your mother…but she made two very fatal mistakes. (She knelt to her and met her eyes.) The first was marrying out of the Tribe and wasting herself on filth. (She spat the word.) The second was thinking she could keep you concealed from us."

That second comment actually made Lenne feel smug; there were still three bending children in her family—two of them water—that they didn't know about, not to mention her fiery cousins.

_'Ooh, lady, if only you knew,'_ she thought, imagining how she'd flip out to discover a couple of firebenders on her turf (even though they weren't descended from the Fire Nation).

That _first_ comment, however, lit her eyes on fire.

_Hope to God you had a good day!_

"If I wasn't wearing these clamps," she said lowly, "I'd be standing trial for your murder." Lady Anync raised an eyebrow.

"My father," the child raised her voice, "is NOT FILTH!" The anger in her voice startled the lady to her feet and the maid to her bottom. Lenne stood up with her practiced waterbender's grace and stood tall.

"MY FATHER IS RIKU HAKARI, THE KEYBLADE KNIGHT!" she stormed, "HE HAS MORE MANHOOD IN HIS _TOENAIL_ CLIPPINGS THAN HOPA HAS IN HIS WHOLE BODY! YOU OUGHT TO BE PRAISING HIM FOR HIS HAND IN EVERY VICTORY OVER THE HEARTLESS BUT INSTEAD YOU TREAT HIM THE WAY YOU DO EVERYBODY ELSE—LIKE GARBAGE!"

_When you're furious,  
when you start to freeze,  
when you can't be touched,  
I feel everything!_

She spat at the woman's feet; the woman stepped back, but Lenne wasn't finished—not by a long shot.

"Now I know why Mom never brought me here," she seethed, "It's because of psychos like YOU running the show! My mother married for love, something you've neither felt nor are capable of feeling! You just can't stand to see anyone happy, can you? You just have to make everyone else as miserable as you are!" Lady Anync chuckled.

"You sound like every other teenager before you," she shook her head, "That's actually a little disappointing."

"Tell me why you're forcing me to get married, Lady Anync!" Lenne demanded, "And tell me the truth, if you know the meaning of the word!" The lady looked at her for a minute.

_And when you despair,  
when you cannot breathe,  
when you can't be touched,  
I feel everything_

"Because we're the government," she said with soft coldness, "and you're not. Childish-sounding, but true." Lenne looked stunned at her.

"You're insane," she said, sounding spooked, "You can't live like that; no one can."

"I have been for fifteen years," said Lady Anync, "You think the bonehead masses will stop me? Fat chance." She turned to leave.

"This nation will fall because of people like you!" Lenne called venomously after her. She turned her head back at the door with a vindictive smile.

"And when it does," she sneered, "it will be people like me who pick it back up and reshape it the way it's supposed to be."

Lenne's shoulders drooped as the door closed.

_When you're in ecstasy,  
but you're not with me_

Lenne hung her head and sank back to her knees.

_I feel everything_

She remained silent as the maid did her hair up Water Tribe style and dressed her in a white furred coat similar other one the other bride had worn. She made her hair into a thing of beauty that looked like a basket of roses.

"There we are," she finally said and lightly touched the girl's face, "Art and nature, thus allied, go to make a pretty bride."

"That's from _The Mikado_," Lenne half-smiled.

"You're right," the maid nodded.

"I like _The Pirates of Penzance_ better," Lenne commented. The maid giggled.

"Come on," she lifted her to her feet, "Take a look at yourself in the mirror."

"And cry," said Lenne wryly. The rabbit fur collar of her wedding outfit fell over and around her shoulders like a stole, leaving only her neck bare to show off her engagement necklace. Two raccoon tails hung together down the middle of the front. An extra layer with more rabbit trim covered the back half, curving up the front in an A shape.

"Good job," Lenne complimented her. Shota appeared in the door behind them, also dressed in white.

"I'll leave you two alone," said the maid. She left and Shota stood at the mirror with Lenne.

"On the upside," he said, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied dully, "I just wish I wasn't the one in white."

"I know," he said sadly, "I can't believe how fast this is happening."

"Don't worry, Shota," she plucked up, "I know my family's all over this. Just believe in them."

"I will," he nodded, "Where's Master Hana?"

"Arguing with another Council member," she sighed, "I wish I was there."

"Speaking of argue," he smiled, "I heard you giving it to Lady Anync. Nice job."

"Eh, she's no lady," Lenne dismissed, "She's just a woman who wishes she was a man."

"How do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow.

She was about to explain when all of a sudden, a bright orange circle of heat appeared near them on the floor and burst open! Shota grabbed Lenne and held her back as they stared wide-eyed at the hole; a pair of hands climbed up and a red-cloaked figure with its back to them looked around and jumped out. The hood came down, followed by a shoulder-length river of fiery brick red hair.

"_Nee-chan?"_ Lenne popped with a surprised red blush. The figure spun around with her hands on fire, but they went out when their eyes met.

"Lenney!" she exclaimed in relief as Lenne ran and hugged her, "Oh, my gosh! Thank the spirits you're all right!"

"Nee-chan," Lenne said, choked up, "I can't believe you're here!" They pulled slightly apart. "Where are my parents? Do they know where I am?"

"They do by now," she smirked, "with the way your boyfriend Don drives!" She laughed at her little cousin's sizzling face and kissed her forehead.

"Man, I missed you," she smiled fondly, "and you look gorgeous!" She then noticed Shota.

"Let me guess," she said, "You must be Shota, her reluctant groom."

"I am," he nodded, wide-eyed, "You must be Rin, her firebender cousin."

"Yes," she said, "I'm also about to bust as many heads as it takes to get Lenne out of this. Care to join me?"

"It's not gonna work, Nee-chan," said Lenne, "It'll take a miracle to stop the wedding!"

"Who's talking about stopping?" she smiled, "I plan to stall until your parents get here!"

"But what can they do against the law?" asked Shota as he came up, "Against the Council? Pardon my French, but these people are hell-bent on marrying us!"

"I'll let them worry about that," said Rin, "You see, Shota, our great-grandmother is a love spirit. In this family, true love always, _always_ comes out on top, and no government body of this earth will ever be any match against the powers of Heaven. Got it memorized?" She turned, squatted by the hole and called, "Hey, Fowler! How are you at creating diversions?"

Lenne and Shota shared a curious look. A man popped his head out of the hole.

"That depends on how you are at staging fights," he said mischievously.

"Who are _you?_" Lenne asked, perplexed.

"Your new best friend," he said flatly as he jumped up, "Name's Jonas Fowler. For now, I'm working with Don. He sends his regards. Now, then…" He reached over his shoulder, drew his katana, and swung it while approaching Rin. He pointed it at her throat, touching her chin like before. She didn't even blink; she just shrugged off her cape, revealing her Water Tribe-style clothes of a brown tunic and skirt with red cloth strips wrapping every inch of her neck and limbs and a matching belt.

"Hide this, Lenne," she said, then to Jonas, "Make it good."

He shoved her in the stomach with his foot, sending her flying through the door into the hallway. Lenne gasped in horror with her hands over her mouth; Jonas stepped out the doorway.

_"Firebender!"_ he cried loudly for all to hear as Rin flipped back up with two daggers drawn and ran off. Jonas and several spectators gave chase, leaving the tow fiancés in open-mouthed, wide-eyed dumbfoundment.

"Are you two all right?" asked Lenne's maid.

"Yes, we're fine." Shota wrapped his arm around Lenne in a show of over-protection. "That crazy woman just burned her way in and tried to threaten my fiancé, and she's vulnerable enough with her chi blockers! It's a good thing that stranger showed up when he did! She could ruin our wedding!"

_'I hope,'_ they both thought.

"Well, Lenne," said Shota when they were alone, "You certainly have interesting relatives."

"Wait 'till you see the rest of 'em," she smirked.

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Argh! This new keyboard is driving me nuts! It'll take some getting used to, that's for sure.

Okay, references from this exciting chapter…

The line Lenne's maid said about art and nature really is from _The Mikado_, Gilbert and Sullivan's most popular play ever! But like Lenne, I do prefer _Pirates of Penzance._ Kevin Kline plays a pirate! It's amazing!

That little joke about "take a look at yourself in the mirror…and cry?" That's a line from Queen's "Somebody to Love," one of their best songs ever!

I got the idea of Rin's outfit from _Avatar_, I think from one of Azula's outfits (I can't remember).

I hope you enjoyed this one, because the next one is where it ALL COMES TOGETHER in one gigantic clash! See you then!


	16. Deus Ex Machina

Hear ye, hear ye! This is the chapter in which the boy takes his finger out of the dyke and everything just comes CRASHING down around you! All of the secrets, love, and oppression is exposed in one glorious political catharsis!

By the way, I'd like your opinion on something: How do you think Rin (MY Rin) would do as an actual book character? My inner muse has something brewing in the back that involves Rin and her siblings, and possibly her mother. Obviously I can't cop Axel, and I'm not talented enough to create someone based on him, so I'll have to try another dad, but it's there in the mental works. I just wonder…

Anyway, I got the chapter title from a Wimpy Boy Bands video I saw (funniest videos EVER); it's Latin and pronounced "day-oos ex MAH-kee-nah." It means "machine of god," and refers (I'm told) to any character that swoops in and makes everything all better. And believe me, that is precisely what happens in this chapter. It's up to you to decide who this character is.

* * *

_"Whoa, whoa! Kevin! Has anyone ever told you that you look exactly like Christian Bale?"_-Brian, _Wimpy Boy Bands: Live Action_ (Look it up; it's hilarious!)

* * *

**Chapter 15: Deus Ex Machina**  
For the purpose of getting an alarm raised, Jonas had exaggerated when he'd said "dungeon." As it turned out, they were actually in the Northern Water Temple, where weddings usually took place. Rin wouldn't discover this until later; right now, she was doing her best to cause a hopefully damaging disturbance by pretending to kick Jonas' butt.

It was actually kind of exciting, in a selfish kind of way. The way they fought was like a dance; every move was in its perfect place, as if they'd worked together for years. He almost never smiled, but his eyes always did. They were bright in the dark and deep in the light; she just _had_ to know who he was, down to the core.

Later, though, she told herself; right now was all about Lenne, whom she loved as if she was her sister, like Suna.

_'Suna!'_ she thought, _'I can't let this happen to her, too!'_

"Ora! Ora!" she battle-cried with flaming hands as she charged Jonas. Suddenly water was thrown in her face that quenched her hot hands, and someone grabbed her wrists from behind. She flipped back in a squat, pushed her foot against her attacker, jumped free of him like a springboard, flipped forward on her hands, and ended back upright in front of Jonas, who was looking at her wrists with an intense face. She held them up and found a chi blocker on one! She thought quickly and drew her daggers.

"Pretty sneaky," she played it up, "but I don't need to bend to fight!" Jonas' eyes sparked appreciatively and he attacked her again.

Unfortunately, so did a couple of waterbenders. She held her ground well, but there were more coming.

"Stand back!" shouted Jonas, "This one's mine!" They obeyed as he brought his sword swinging towards her; she met it with her knives and they had an all-out duel for a few seconds before Jonas pulled a complicated move that had them locked in a complicated position involving the close contact of his sword arm around her with one knife holding it off, and his other hand gripping her wrist that was trying to stab him with the other knife.

"They're going to capture you," he said softly so only she could hear, "I can feel it."

"I know," she said, her eyes locked on his, "What do I do?"

"Go with it," he advised, "and keep causing as much trouble as you can. I'll cause a disturbance and come get you. Your family should be here by then."

Those eyes again; they touched the deepest, darkest, most secret corners of her heart and set her blood to racing. She'd had crushes before, but never had she felt anything like this on such a physical level. He half-smiled; dang, it looked beautiful.

"What?" she spluttered.

"Your face," he answered, "It's as red as your hair."

"I've got her!" said a waterbender as he pounced in and grabbed her; she was so caught by surprise that she was easily overtaken, bound, and hauled out of the room kicking and screaming. While they were distracted, Jonas slipped out unnoticed; he had to do _something_ to buy Lenne more time, and fast.

* * *

Lenne's maid knocked on her door and peeked in; she was alone.

"It's time," she smiled. Lenne looked down at the bouquet of flowers she had—moonflowers. She breathed their scent deeply.

"Coming," she said and left the room. A girl approached her, a girl she'd never met, but recognized with a gasp the orange hair and yellow coat.

"Yumi?" she breathed. She nodded sadly.

"I'm to carry your train," she said near tears.

_'They got Shota's girlfriend to do this?'_ Lenne thought, horrified, _'That is so sick and cruel!'_

"But Yumi," she shook her head, "I should be behind _you_."

"Thank you," Yumi choked, "We'd better hurry."

This was the worst walk of her life: She was being forced to marry a boy she neither loved nor was loved by, and his sweet, innocent true love was her bridesmaid!

_'This is so wrong!'_ she screamed in her head as she entered the ancient oasis, which threw her off a bit with its lush grass and trees. Shota was waiting by the centermost tree at the head of the pond with a priest of Yue. The entire Council was three, as well as some rounded up guests. She passed over the pond and saw the two black and white koi fish circling each other, Tui and Lai, the spirits of the moon and ocean.

_'Save me, Yue!'_ she prayed. She joined her groom at the altar and felt her heart stop beating.

Nothing on earth would save her now; it would take the powers of Heaven.

"Brothers and sisters of the Water Tribe," the priest began gravely, "Children of the moon and ocean spirits, whose debt we are forever in, we gather here in the Sacred Oasis, in the very presence of those spirits whom we serve, to join together this man and this woman in most holy matrimony.

"If there are any among our number who object to the matching of these two souls, please rise and speak, or else hold thy peace."

The bride and groom shared a grim look, knowing full well it was useless for _them_ to object.

"I object," said an old man as he rose. It was the man we know as Paul, the cab house superintendent, but Lenne didn't know that.

"I object," said a younger man next to him.

"I object!" cried Yumi, standing erect. Lenne caught a look of overwhelming love for the lovely girl in Shota's eyes—love and pride. This must have been the first time in her life she'd ever spoken out.

Then Miss Hewitt stood up!

"I object," she declared and looked at the Council members, "and I quit." Lenne dropped her jaw and Olivia smiled at her.

"Object all you like," said Lord Hopa, "This marriage will proceed as planned. Carry on."

They were about to when they heard a noise outside the temple, a huge crowd of people! They were cheering!

"What the devil?" someone muttered. The doors flew open to reveal one Riku Hakari!

"STOP—THIS—WEDDING!" he shouted in all his fatherly wrath.

"Daddy!" Lenne couldn't help crying out in relief.

"You have been amply warned against this, Mr. Hakari!" stormed Lord Daro.

"Sit—down," he responded dangerously as he pointed his Keyblade at him. Freaked out, Daro complied. Riku strode up to his daughter and scooped her up like a baby. Lenne buried her face in his winter coat.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he announced, "this wedding has been canceled."

"By whose order?" Lord Hopa rose indignantly.

"Sir, one more outburst and I will club you to death with my Keyblade," Riku said calmly as Sora walked in.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he smiled, "this wedding has been canceled by order of Her Majesty, Queen Moe!"

"_Queen?_" shouted Hopa.

"Queen," Sora repeated, "Didn't you get the memo?"

"Queen?" Lenne popped as talking broke out, "Dad?"

"See for yourself," Riku nodded with an arm around her. Kairi and Ame came striding in with Jory, Robin, and Aang. They went straight to the bride; naturally, Ame reached her first and took off the chi blockers, after which she scooped her up and held on tight. So did Lenne.

"Allow me to present," Sora announced, "Her Royal Highness: Moe Snowbird, Queen of the Northern Water Tribe!"

There in the doorway stood Moe, Ame's lifelong friend, the Tribe's lost princess, in all her royal glory. She was wearing an elegant purple coat with a white muff and white trim; her white hair was up in a bun with a braid circling her hairline, delicately crowned with a white gold tiara that curved up at the front with a blue sapphire, round like the full moon, that caught the sunrise in a glittering rainbow, as if to more fully highlight her royal status. She walked in with her family behind her.

"Aunt Moe?" Lenne breathed in her mother's arms. Ame stroked her head.

"I _told_ you she was a princess," she grinned.

"And Her Royal Highness," Sora continued, "Shirohi Snowbird, Princess of the Northern Water Tribe!"

"Shi-chan!" said Lenne when she saw the thirteen-year-old princess in her ocean blue coat and a silver tiara like her sister's, only smaller and with a heart-shaped sapphire. Her hair was in a braid down her back, twined with silver and blue ribbons. It was her presence that got everyone to their feet.

"Princess Shirohi!" shouted several voices.

"We thought you were dead!" said Lord Daro.

"It's impossible!" said someone else.

"Silence," a voice commanded calmly but with authority that hushed everyone. They all turned to the door, where Granda was standing with Master Hana at her side, free and unclamped.

"This temple is Yue's holy place," Granda said softly as she walked in, "She would not be pleased to have it thus profaned. You will all bow in reverence to her chosen ruler and show her the respect due to her."

They obeyed, including Ame's family. Only Lord Hopa remained standing. Moe paused near him and caught him in her dark brown gaze.

"I have worked my entire life to get to where I am," he said defiantly, "I will not surrender to some young, ignorant—"

"If I were you, my Lord," she interrupted, "I would choose my words _much_ more carefully."

"White hair and a fancy crown will not take my throne from me!" he shouted.

_Whoosh!_ A gust of wind swept through the oasis and Granda stepped steadily thorugh it with her hand out to the sky, stopping beside Moe, who stepped back when a young, translucent hand reached down from thin air to take Granda's. A collective gasp of awe escaped most of the crowd and every knee fell back to the floor as Yue herself stepped down from the sky to stand by Granda.

She was just the way she'd looked in the days of the Avatar—beautiful, shining, and dressed in billowing white like her hair. Her crystalline blue eyes flamed with celestial fire on the corrupt man before her.

"It is not—your—throne," she said slowly and dangerously, "It is mine. I will choose who sits upon it, not you." Hopa's eyes wavered in fear and he sank to his knees, trembling under its weight. Yue released him from her crippling gaze and turned to Moe, who was still kneeling with her head bowed. The Moon Spirit smiled softly at her and touched her shoulder.

"You can get up now, Moe," she giggled. Moe raised her awed face to her as she stood.

"My lady Yue," she croaked, near tears, "I'm so sorry."

"No," said Yue, "It was all supposed to happen. I never stopped watching over you or my people." She lifted Moe's hands. "Go now, and take your true place as my servant! Before all these witnesses, take up the mantle of rule with my blessing and my protection! Let _no_ one oppose you (she looked at Hopa) and no harm come to you. Rule my people in righteousness and your family shall be blessed forever! And Moe…" She held the mortal woman's shoulders.

"Don't be afraid," she smiled, "You are my servant, my instrument. I am always with you."

"Thank you," Moe breathed as she knelt to kiss her hand with a tear creeping down her face.

"Take note of this," Yue addressed the crowd, "Let the record forever show that you were all witness to this. Only those born with white hair are my chosen rulers and now they have returned. Arise and welcome your queen!" She glanced at Moe with a bright smile.

"Knock 'em dead, kid!" she winked, "They're all yours!" She faded away in the rising sun and all hailed Moe. Granda quietly applauded with a proud, beaming smile.

"All right, all right," the young queen smiled, "Thank you, everyone! (She cracked her knuckles) Now that I've been crowned and blessed, my first order of business is the immediate disbanding of the Royal Council!"

"What?" Daro leapt to his feet, "This is preposterous!"

"No, sir," she replied evenly and pointed, "_You_ are preposterous, you and all your associates. You created this Council solely for control over this people, when you know full well that government bodies are supposed to work _for_ their people! You have usurped Yue's power for your own and now you're paying for it.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Royal Council," she declared, "You're fired!" The people cheered as the former Council members stood in stunned silence.

"The time for the people to take back their Tribe is long overdue," she continued, "and though I am queen, this Pole will have virtual freedom. As of right now, all laws created by and passed under the rule of this Council are hereby declared null and void! All arranged marriages will be annulled except for any couple who wants to stay together, but we'll take care of that later. Guards! Escort these former Council members off these premises and take them to Blue Zero. I want them as far apart as possible."

In a matter of minutes, the ex-Council were gone—hollow, bewildered, stripped of all rank and circumstance.

"Now that _that's_ out of the way," Moe smiled and rubbed her hands together, "where are the would-be bride and groom?"

"Here, Your Highness," said Lenne on her feet.

"That's Aunt Moe to you, kiddo," she winked, "And, uh…" She saw Shota in a tender embrace with Yumi and chuckled.

"Sorry, Your Majesty," Shota blushed pink, "I was just so relieved, I got carried away."

"I don' t blame you," she laughed, "My sources told me you had a girl already in your heart." She spun to face the crowd with her arms out.

"If there are no objections," she smiled brightly, "my second act as queen will be to marry this young couple!" Her hand pointed to Shota and Yumi!

"Well, Yumi," asked Shota, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course," she said breathlessly, "but I-I'm not _dressed_ for a wedding!"

"Look again, Yumi-chan!" Lenne chimed. Yumi looked at herself and gasped; she was wearing Lenne's wedding outfit with a circle of flowers in her hair! Lenne had used her magic to switch coats with her!

"One more thing," she added softly as she walked to them. She removed her engagement choker and handed it to her.

"It was meant for you," she said, "I could tell by the carving. It's a lily, for Yumi Lillian." Yumi looked emotionally at her, then the necklace.

"Thank you," she cried softly and hugged her. Lenne cried a little herself and hugged her back.

"Thank you, Lenne," Shota said earnestly and took a turn hugging her, "You're an incredible girl and a true friend. Robin's a lucky guy."

"So are you," she smiled, "Now go on and marry your girl!" She scampered back with her family to sit down with Shota's and Yumi's parents while Moe talked to the priest.

"What's your name, Father?" she asked.

"Tuck, Your Majesty," he bowed, "Just Tuck."

"Of course it is," she smiled, "Well, Tuck, let the records show that these two will be the first couple married under my reign! Ooh, this is gonna be fun!"

She skipped away to the front row with Shirohi and they all watched Tuck cheerfully marry Shota and Yumi. Lenne had her parents on each side of her, Robin and Aang behind, and her cousins close by. Uncle Sora and Aunt Kairi had gotten to say hello and sat by her father and Granda and Master Hana sat by her mother.

She sighed quietly, feeling safely surrounded by people she loved.

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Hold on there, everybody! The story ain't over yet! I've still got two more song scenes to do (one of which is Owl City) and a few more loose ends to tie up! Matter of fact, that's the title of the final chapter, but we're not there yet. We're only up to the penultimate chapter, the second to last!

Reference time!

Riku's "one more outburst" line is from The Wedding Singer, my favorite Adam Sandler movie! The original line is "sir, one more outburst and I'll strangle you to death with my microphone wire." LOL

Obviously, you'll all recognize Yue from the Avatar cartoons (I still miss her). I gave Moe brown eyes because one, that's how she was in the first story she appeared in (Hunt for the Hearts) and two, I needed a distinction between her and Yue.

Did you notice I named the priest Tuck? As in Friar Tuck from Robin Hood? YAY!

That's all I've got for now; put your buckets under the tree, 'cause HERE COMES THE SAP!


	17. Lenne Is Home

BLARG! I'm so sorry to delay my return, everybody, but you know how it is—life, work, watching YouTube videos that rock! ;) By the way, how many people are actually reading this? 'cause I've been getting like two reviews tops lately. Anyone out there?

Anyway, I'm seriously hooked on The Secret of Kells right now; the only thing I've seen even CLOSE to that movie is Samurai Jack (similar animation). I absolutely love this movie; it's the most enchanting cartoon movie I have EVER seen (which is saying a lot for me).

But I'm babbling again! Hee-hee! Okay, this is the penultimate, super-sappy chapter I promised everybody, so here it is! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS, just to get that out of the way. You're gonna love this!

* * *

_"He lived to protect you the only way he knew how! Now I must protect you—for Cellach and for the book."_—Brother Aidan, _The Secret of Kells_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Lenne Is Home**  
The Water Tribe celebrated that wedding and the new reign of Queen Moe all into the night under a full moon, a star-dusted sky, and a brightly lit city. Our main party were partying at Moon Square. Aang was dancing with Shirohi!

"I just can't believe Princess Shirohi's alive," said Shota to Lenne as they watched, "Moe was so broken-hearted when she died!"

"I know," said Lenne, "I was eleven years old when Aunt Moe borught Shi-chan to the islands. Back then, they were still discussing whether or not to initialize arranged marriage, and it was credibly rumored that it would pass. Moe decided she didn't want her only sister to grow up in a world that forced you to marry. She told me (and don't tell anyone) she'd rather have her dead than live in bondage like that, and that gave her the idea to fake her sickness and stage her death. Dead people don't get married."

"That's true," Shota nodded, "So what happened after that?"

"She took Shi-chan, fled the Poles, and sailed straight into Granda's private harbor," she said, "It was a dark and stormy night…Seriously, it was raining cats and dogs that night. She didn't stop until she reached Granda's house. Granda put them up in her winter house on one of our islands and they've lived there ever since…at least, until now."

"That's incredible," said Yumi, "Poor Moe! And she came back?"

"It was time for her to come back, I guess," Lenne shrugged, "My mom always tells me things happen in their own time. Yue needed to preserve her chosen ones for the right time. They needed to be out of there then, and they need to be here now."

"And you two," said Robin, who'd been there, "need to be on the dance floor, having your wedding dance!"

"That's right!" Lenne sparkled.

"Hey, Lenne," Shota hissed. He put a hand to her ear and whispered a request; her eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Hey, Mom!" she ran to her parents and told them Shota's request. They agreed and talked to Moe.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" she called brightly. They all calmed down. "If I may direct your attention to the dance floor, Mr. and Mrs. Shota and Yumi Matthews will now have their first dance as husband and wife, performed by _my_ favorite couple, Ame Hakari and her husband Riku!"

The crowd cheered and parted as Shota led his shy bride to the floor; through some miracle of scientific ingenuity, they'd managed to hook up a kick-awesome stereo system that played the music for Riku and Ame to sing to. Riku started.

_Look at the sky  
Tell me, what do you see?  
Just close your eyes  
and describe it to me_

Several girls screamed at the way he sang.

_The heavens are sparkling  
with starlight tonight_

Riku took his wife's hand.

_That's what I see through your eyes_

Ame smiled and held his hand to her face, her eyes twinkling in the stars.

_I see the heavens  
each time that you smile  
I feel your heartbeat  
just go on for miles  
And suddenly, I know  
why life is worthwhile_

They adored each other with their eyes as they held hands.

_That's what I see through your eyes_

They faced the crowd.

_That's what I see through your eyes_

Their happiness for the younger couple poured from their hearts through their voices as they watched them dance—nothing fancy, just your basic dance of true love, where each was the only person in the world.

_Here in the night,  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark,  
our two hearts are one_

Shota twirled Yumi gently. Lenne smiled at them.

_It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun_

Ame waved to Lenne and Robin and they came over. Ame gave them a "wait" gesture and finished with Riku.

_And love just took me by surprise  
looking through your eyes_

"Here, honey," she handed her daughter the microphone, "Finish it for your friends! And quick!" Lenne smiled widely and nodded. Riku gave Robin his microphone, took his wife by the hand, and went over to Moe, Sora, and Kairi. Lenne blushed, but she and Robin both knew this song and jumped right in.

_I see a night  
I wish could last forever  
_  
Shota and Yumi looked up in surprise and smiled. Lenne waved.

_I see a world  
we're meant to see together_

Lenne felt Robin's soft brown eyes on her and she blushed a red brush stroke as her glance became his trap. The music swelled.

_And it is so much  
more than I remember_

Robin dropped to his knees with a bright smile and made some girls scream as he took a line.

_More than I remember_

Lenne couldn't help smiling back as she took a big breath.

_More than I have known_

Robin slowly stood up, simultaneously excited and blown away at her beautiful voice, and they finished the song.

_Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
our two hearts are one_

_It's out of our hands_  
_We can't stop what we have begun_  
_And love just took me by surprise_  
_looking through your eyes_

"I gotta tell you, Ame," said Moe, "that's one amazing kid you've got there."

"I know," she smiled and leaned her head on her.

_Looking through your eyes_

"Let's hear it for the bride and groom!" Moe pointed at them. Everyone cheered as Shota kissed his bride. Lenne ran down to them with Robin and Aang behind her.

"Lenne, that was beautiful," Yumi smiled tearfully as she took her hands. Lenne kissed her on the cheek; she was so cute, she couldn't help it!

"It was all for you, Yumi-chan," she smiled back with a happy pink blush, "and for you, Shota. You're a great friend and I know you'll be a fine husband!"

"Thank you, Lenne," he smiled fondly and kissed her cheek, "You were right all along and so was your cousin. True love came out on top. I hope we can stay friends."

"You bet!" she nodded.

While she and the two other boys talked to them, Ame talked to Master Hana, Granda, and Moe.

"Sensei, I'll never be able to thank you enough for all you've done," she said fervently.

"Think nothing of it, honey," she said, "You know I'd do anything for your child." She sighed. "Ame, do you remember the offer you made me the last time I visited?"

"Of course," she said, "Have you been thinking about it lately?" The master nodded.

"I think I'll take you up on it," she said, rubbing her arm, "I'm getting too old and thin-blooded for this cold climate. It's time I put on that golden choker."

"You're not feeling ill, are you, Master?" Moe asked.

"No, I'm fit as a fiddle," she chuckled, "but this whole fiasco with the Council has drained me of all my mental energy. All this political head-butting has given me a sour stomach and I'd like some real sunshine on these old bones."

"You'll be most welcome to the islands, sensei," Ame bowed.

"And if I may make a similar offer, Hana," Granda added with a kind hand on her shoulder, "The Pine House will be empty now that Moe has moved her family northward. Brody Island snows all the year 'round, but it's not nearly as harshly cold as the Poles. You'll have a crisp December-like air and a tropical summer sun to balance it all out."

"That sounds heavenly, Mizuki," Hana smiled, "if Ame doesn't mind."

"Not at all," Ame agreed, "You can come to our house anytime you like."

"Then it's settled," Moe nodded firmly, "I'll announce your retirement immediately and you can leave with Ame and the family."

"Thank you, my dear," said Hana, "but not tonight. I'd rather let the young people have their spot in the moonlight."

"Hey, Mama!" Aang called as he ran over, "Lenney and Shota want to show us something just out of town. Aunt Moe, he said as the queen, you'll be interested particularly."

"Really?" she raised an inquisitive brow, "Then let's break out the canoes! Who's coming?"

* * *

Robin's reflection in the first of the Seven Falls turned into Lenne when he slipped his hand in beside hers. He showed the same reaction she had, a softly shocked face with eyes that wavered in the moonlight on the water. Nearby, her parents and Sora and Kairi were being given the tour by Shota and Yumi, and Granda was talking about it with Moe and her husband, Seiji. Shirohi and Aang were examining the other falls like a couple of scientists. Moe's little son Taka was hanging onto his Aunt Shi-shi's coat.

"This waterfall," said Robin quietly.

"It shows your true love," said Lenne. He looked at her. Ever since she'd saved him from Hades, he'd been under her spell, but that kiss she gave him last night intensified his attraction to her. For the last five years she'd been a beautiful little girl he knew would grow up to be his angel. It was the first time in that long time he'd fully seen her as a woman, the woman he was in love with.

_You're the sky that I fell through_

With his hand still in the water while singing that line, he took Lenne's hand and walked backwards, pulling her gently towards him.

_And I remember the view_

He twirled her into him and held her from behind.

_whenever I'm holding you_

The music filled the cavernous Hall and everyone else stopped and looked.

_The sun hung from a string_

His magic lit a soft glow of sunshine from the ceiling, obscuring the little moonlight that filtered through the thick ice.

_Looking down on the world  
as it warmed over everything_

"Shall we?" Sora murmured to Kairi. She nodded with sparkling eyes and waltzed around with her husband. Riku and Ame followed suit.

_Chills run down my spine_

Robin held Lenne's hands with their fingers twined, as the song suggested, and turned with her, their foreheads touching and their eyes closed.

_as our fingers entwine  
and your sighs harmonize with mine_

He moved to a normal dancing position with his hand at her back, where he could feel her heartbeat; she leaned her head on him and sighed.

_Unmistakably  
I can still feel your heart  
beat fast when you dance with me_

Aang invited Shirohi to dance; he wasn't in love with her, but they had been friends time out of mind. Plus, she was the only girl there his age!

As Robin waltzed her around, Lenne once again found herself singing the echo parts to an Owl City song, except she knew this one.

_We got older  
and I should have known  
(Do you feel alive?)  
That I feel colder  
when I walk alone  
(Oh, but you'll survive)_

They got nearer to the middle of the room.

_So I may as well  
ditch my dismay (bombs away)  
Bombs away_

When the music burst into the chorus, Robin broke into an ice-skating dance with Lenne that started with him turning while she circled him, holding one hand.

_Circle me  
and the needle moves gracefully  
back and forth  
If my heart was a compass,  
you'd be North_

On that, he lifted her up by her waist; on the next, he turned and brought her down gracefully to hold her bridal style.

_Risk it all,  
'cause I'll catch you if you fall  
wherever you go  
If my heart was a house,  
you'd be home!_

"Oh, dear," said Ame as they continued into the second verse.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"You know what I just realized?" she said, "Sixteen is the marrying age here."

"Yeah," he asked with a sense of dread.

"What if she decides she wants to stay here?" she said, "If she did…well, look."

Riku saw his only daughter ice-dancing with Robin, the boy she'd loved all her life, the boy Riku himself had always loved as another son.

"What do we do?" his wife asked him.

"Simple, he smirked, "We do what all the parents in the movies do." He looked at her. "We give her the choice." She looked sad, but she nodded.

The music quieted for the next chorus; Robin and Lenne were close together with their cupped hands up like in prayer. Robin opened them to reveal a neon greenish-yellowish compass with a turning needle. He sang quietly.

_Circle me  
and the needle moves gracefully  
back and forth  
If my heart was a compass,  
you'd be North_

Immediately on the next part, an explosion of fireflies burst from their hands into the air and filled the room to the surprised delight of all as Robin grabbed her hands and spun with her.

_Risk it all,  
'cause I'll catch you if you fall  
wherever you go  
If my heart was a house,  
you'd be home!_

The ceiling danced with the rainbow waves of the Northern Lights and, as promised, Robin kissed her fearlessly and passionately.

Shota laughed with his arm around Yumi.

"You know something?" he said enthusiastically, "I like his style!"

"Me, too!" said Kairi, who was nearby.

"No doubt about it," added Sora, "That boy's a born romantic! Can't imagine where he gets it from, though, growing up with guys like Cid and Leon and Merlin."

"Well, Granda _is_ a love spirit," said Kairi, "He was bound to pick it up sometime. And let's not forget Aerith." Sora smiled.

_If my heart was a house,  
you'd be home!_

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
FINALLY! Between Riku's sense of dread and the end of this chapter, it is now St. Patrick's Day! Happy Paddy's Day, everybody! Let's see, references…

Well, you all know the Owl City references, and the song "Looking Through Your Eyes" is from Quest for Camelot (90'S MOVIES RULE!)

I think that's it. Now for some St. Patrick's Day folklore!

I got this story from the Director's Commentary of The Secret of Kells, spoken by the amazing director Tomm Moore (sp?). He said that there was a legend about St. Patrick where he stabbed a crucifix into the mountain of the pagan demon Crom Cruach that bled the blood of all the human sacrifices made to it. That sounds pretty cool, but a little brutal for Secret of Kells (LOL). I liked Brendan's battle better, 'cause he goes all Harold and the Purple Crayon style on him! It was awesome!

By the way, does anyone know how they came up with being pinched for not wearing green on this day? Please tell me in your review and please regard me kindly as you await…THE FINAL CHAPTER!

Happy St. Patrick's Day!


	18. A Couple More Loose Ends

At long last, we come to the final OFFICIAL chapter of my final (for now) Kingdom Hearts story. I may do more in the future, but my inner muse is calling for a hiatus on that amazing video game, and you know I always obey my inner muse (she can be temperamental if I don't).

But all hope is not lost! I'm currently working on two handwriting-stage projects: a Toy Story 3 story and a Monsters vs. Aliens chapter story! It'll be some time before I get 'em up, though, so don't hold your breath. Your support and kindness has been of great value to me! I hope you'll continue to read whatever I've got on and look forward to more of my works!

I'll talk more at the end of the chapter; for now, please enjoy this final official chapter (humble bow) and this kick-awesome song that I don't own.

* * *

_"But you know what I __**can**__ do? Make an incredibly awesome movie! Know why? BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!"- _Batman, _How The Dark Knight Should Have Ended_

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Couple of More Loose Ends**  
Don rowed Riku, Ame, Lenne, Aang, and Robin down the empty canal, heading back to Moon Square with a couple of other canoes carrying the rest of their party. One had Moe, Seiji, Taka, Shirohi, Granda, and Master Hana. The other had Sora, Kairi, Shota, and Yumi.

"You know, Lenne," said Ame, "You already know that sixteen is the marrying age up here…That's the whole reason you're here. Your father and I've been talking and we want you to know that you have a choice. If you and Robin wanted…you could stay here."

Lenne blushed with wide eyes.

"If you lived here," her mother continued, "you could marry Robin if you wanted to." Robin blushed, too.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Aang objected.

"Aang," Riku warned with a look that silenced him.

"Mom," said Lenne, "I already know all that. As much as I like the Tribe…I'm just not up for tundra living. I'm an island girl, born and bred. I need my beach and my tropical sunshine…(She held her mother's hands.)…and I need my family."

Aang sighed inwardly with relief and faced forward, where Moon Square was still a party.

"Whoa!" he lit up, "Check out Rin and Jory-nii!"

The two firebending siblings were on the low makeshift stage, singing "I Got A Feeling" by the Black-Eyed Peas.

_I got a feeling (ooh-ooh)  
that tonight's gonna be  
a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

"Awesome!" Shirohi piped as the boats docked, "Come on, Taka-chan!" She took her little nephew by the hand and ran off to the dance floor. Lenne was saying something to Aang while she reached up for the nearest hand. When it took hers, she turned to see the apologetic smile of ex-agent Olivia Hewitt.

"Miss Hewitt!" she exclaimed with a surprised pink face as she helped her out.

"Hi, Lenne," she said, "I didn't get a chance to talk to you at the temple, but I…(sigh) Lenne…Can you ever forgive me?" Lenne looked at her for a moment, smiled, and hugged her around the waist.

"Sure," she said, "Can you forgive me for all the grief I gave you?"

"Eh," Olivia shrugged, "I deserved it, but…thank you."

"Where's Mr. Devereau?" Lenne asked.

"Over there," she pointed at a building corner, "He's not one for apologies. They embarrass him. He prefers proper retribution." Lenne looked over at him, excused herself, and went up behind him. A layer of ice shot up his left leg and she faced him.

"That's for freezing my best friend," she said, after which she jerked her hands like pulling up a rug and he fell backwards.

"That's for knocking out my parents!" She made the ice on his leg turn into manacles on his wrists that lifted him and nailed him to the wall.

"That's for kidnapping me," she said viciously and unfroze him. He said nothing, just rubbed his wrists and waited for more. What he got was a tiny peck on the cheek. He looked surprised.

"Apology accepted," she smiled, turned, and pranced away, leaving the ex-agent in a state of bewilderment.

"How do I get one of those?" Don asked as she passed by him. Lenne smiled at him and held one of his hands with both of hers.

"You were my first friend on this iceberg," she said dearly with pink cheeks, "You kept putting a smile on my face when it froze in sadness. If there's any way I can return the favor…"

"Just keep smiling for me," he said, "and take care of that family of yours."

"It's a promise!" she nodded and kissed him on the cheek as well, "Now get your back off the wall and go dance!"

While Jory sang the part where he kept repeating "let's do it, and do it," Ame and Rin were doing a synchronized dance with fire and water. They sent their elements flying high overhead as Rin sang "let's live it up and…" They spun and twined into a rotating sphere that turned faster and faster until, just as Jory busted out the big finish, exploded into a gigantic shiny disco ball!

_Here we come!  
Here we go!  
We gotta rock  
(rock, rock, rock, rock)_

With the exceptions of Granda and Master Hana, the entire party of heroes danced together under the ball, the stars, and the moon, shining on them with Yue's light. Rin jumped back onstage to join her brother.

_Monday, Tuesday,  
Wednesday to Thursday,  
Friday, Saturday,  
Saturday to Sunday_

Robin's magic sparked in his mind and he paused in the midst of the happy dancing to search out the source. His eyes sifted through all the smiling faces until they found Jonas standing half in shadow, peacefully watching the festivities, except his eyes weren't on the dance floor.

They were on the stage, just as Robin suspected. He chuckled to himself.

"I'll be right back, princess," he said and kissed Lenne's hand. He made his way through the crowd and sidled up next to the trenchcoated samurai.

"You did well, Robin," he said without moving, "I congratulate you."

"So did you, Jonas," Robin replied, "You helped us find Lenne and for that I want to thank you." He turned from the wall; Jonas saw he was holding a folded piece of paper. He looked slightly curious at him. Robin looked strangely serious.

"This is Rin's contact information," said the young wizard, "Her address, her phone number, and her e-mail. My number is there, too, if ever you should need a place to stay."

Jonas displayed no emotion as he looked at the paper being offered to him, but Robin could see his eyes—bright in the dark—sparkling.

"Why are you doing this for me?" he asked quietly without meeting his eyes, knowing he had magic and would see the truth inside him.

"I may not look it," Robin said with a small wry smile, "but I grew up with a man whose style and manners are very much like yours. I suppose that's why I feel comfortable around you. I feel I can trust you, as was evidenced by the lengths you went to to help us save Lenne. I consider you as a friend, Jonas." He caught his gaze. "But more importantly, Rin trusts you. She'll want to see you again, I know it."

"What makes you so sure?" Jonas asked.

"A woman is never so obvious as when she tries to hide her feelings," he answered with laughing eyes, "And at times, neither is a man. I feel the waves you give off when you look at her, and I don't need magic to know what she's thinking. We've been friends for a long time and I feel something like a brother to her. So I know what I speak of when I say…I am _certain_ she wants to see you again, just as I am certain you want to see her." He held the folded paper out to Jonas, who took it and held it up.

"No deadlines, right?" he said. Robin held up his hands.

"You're welcome anytime," he told him, "I know how you drifters are…But if you truly wish to see Rin as much as I think you do, I'm sure we'll be seeing you again very soon."

Jonas watched the bright young man rejoin his friends in the light of their happiness and chuckled shortly to himself; people like Robin belonged in the light. They shone brightly enough to fight off any darkness that troubled them. Then he saw Riku, Lenne's father. He'd been in the darkness completely and he'd managed to escape.

And Rin…well, he knew she'd been in the dark. She had the look in her bewitching green eyes of one who has walked a dark path, tripped on it for lack of light, and found a way back to the sun.

He looked at his folded note for a moment and tucked it away in a pocket inside his coat. He stepped out of the shadows and carefully walked through the crowd.

* * *

"And so," said Moe the next morning on the _Albatross_, "in honor of the lifetime achievements of this great woman, with the eternal gratitude of the Tirbe she has strived to serve her whole life, and on behalf of the people of the Northern Water Tribe, I now take the great privilege of presenting to Master Hana this golden choker, signifying her importance, her honor, and the life of service she has given her people."

As the people cheered and applauded, the new queen handed a gold-colored choker with a teardrop charm made of pure gold to Shirohi, who took it with a curtsey and stood behind the old woman to put it on her. They hugged and Master Hana stepped up to give a speech after hugging Moe.

"Thank you, Your Highness," she said graciously, "and thank you, everyone. You've given me a great gift—not this choker, but a people I can be proud of, a Tribe worth fighting for. You have trusted me with your children, some even your grandchildren. It's been the highest of honors to watch my students grow as they learn, to see them leading their own lives. It's been such a high honor, in fact, that there's no place left for me to go but down…specifically, down to the Destiny Islands, where I plan to kick it up in my golden years." She paused.

"But no matter where I go," she said emotionally, "I will always be a citizen of the Water Tribe. For 65 of my 88 years, I have served you with my hands. Now I will serve you with my prayers, that your new era may be blessed with freedom and prosperity, and that you will all support your new queen and help her to give this Tribe all it deserves.

"May the Moon and Ocean Spirits smile upon you forever, my people!" she finished with misty eyes, "_Luna aquas eternum!"_

They cheered again and Hana hugged Moe again; the young queen cried a little, but she kept her chin up. She shared a fond farewell with everyone, saving Ame for last.

"Come back up for Christmas, okay?" she said, "We'll have a sleepover at the castle!"

"It's a date!" Ame nodded and touched her friend's face, "I love you, Moe. I cherish you and your family and I will always be here for you." Moe smiled dearly.

"Same here, lady fan," she said fondly. They hugged intensely, kissed cheek-to-cheek like a couple of French girls, gripped hands, and Moe stepped backwards off the boat.

Shirohi was not so composed. After crying on Lenne and Aang, she cried on Ame.

"I'll miss you so much, Ame-oba-sama!" she wept. Ame held her tenderly.

"It's all right, Shi-chan," she murmured, "I'm still at my house, you know where I live, and you can come see us anytime you want." She lifted the girl's chin.

"Remember, you're a princess now," she smiled, "That means you have to take care of your sister for me!"

"I will," she nodded bravely, "Take care, Ame-oba-sama!" She then hugged Riku and Granda, made a royal curtsey, and joined her sister.

The _Albatross_ began to pull away down the central canal that would lead to the entrance tunnel, slowly sailing under a shower of imported flowers and with a cabby escort, with Don in front.

"Fly south, island swan!" he called to Lenne, "Thaw your wings in the sun!" She waved back and felt a spark of her spirit magic.

"Your next passenger will be a girl with light brown hair in a long braid and green eyes!" she shouted to him, "Introduce yourself to her!" He looked confused, but said okay.

"Oh! Wait!" called a girl on the walk as she waved, "Cabby? Don looked over at the caller; she had light brown hair in a long braid and green eyes, just like Lenne had said!

"Hi," he smiled when he smoothly parked by her, "Need a ride, miss?"

"Yeah," she said wide-eyed as he helped her in. They shoved off.

"I'm Don," he said, "Don Faria."

"I'm Anne," she smiled, "Anne Walker."

Rin was searching the crowd, getting more antsy by the minute, when her cell phone rang. It was "As She's Walking Away" by the Zac Brown Band.

"Dang," she muttered, "Incredible service!" She didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"You certainly get good service up here, Red Phoenix," said the voice she'd wanted to hear.

"Jonas?" she nearly popped and looked around, "Where are you? How did you get this number?"

"A little bird told me." She could hear him grinning to himself. "Listen, Rin—I know you're almost out of here, so I'll make this brief: I've traveled a lot over the course of my life. I've met many people, seen many places, and vanquished more enemies than you can shake a stick at. I'm not much for big crowds, and I don't always explain myself well, but I'm a warrior and a detective, and I'm darn good at what I do. If I really wanted to find you again, I wouldn't need a phone number to do it."

Rin's face turned blood red. _Did _he want to find her again?

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Your other cousin Aang pointed you and your brother out to me in the court," he answered, "You'll have to tell me how you're the niece of an only child sometime—sounds like a long story."

"It is," she smiled, "so you'd better plan on staying a while. And Jonas…" She looked up as if she could see him. "Thank you for helping us. Lenne means a lot to me."

"No worries," he said, "You're almost to the tunnel now."

"Wait, Jonas," she said, trying not to sound desperate, "Can I call you when I get home?"

"Phoenix," he replied, "you can call me any hour. If I don't answer, it's because I'm fighting."

"All right, then," she said, watching the tunnel get closer, "I'll talk to you later."

"Until then, Phoenix," he said softly, "Sail it smooth."

"Bye," she said quietly and hung up in the tunnel, making sure to save that number.

Lenne stood with Robin on the deck on top of the cabin.

"We're almost off Tribe territory," she said, leaning back against the rail, "After this, I'll be a minor again, so I want to tell you now." She looked in his eyes.

"I was born for you, Robin," she said deeply, "I truly believe that. I know how much Mom loves you. I believe she loved you so much that she had me just for you. I was brought into this world to love you, Robin, and I do." She hugged him around his chest and listened to his heart.

"I love you," she murmured, breathing him in, "I don't care how long I wait to marry you. I will always love you." He moved her bangs and held her face to look deep into her ocean blue eyes.

"She restored my heart," he said softly, "so that I could give it to you. She rescued my soul to join with yours. I love you, Lenne. With all I've been given, I love you."

He managed to kiss her deeply and for a good few seconds before daylight cut them off outside the tunnel. Then the family members attacked.

"Come on, Lenney!" chirped Rin as she bent and slung her over shoulder, "You've still got two years to go!" Lenne grinned at Robin as Rin carried her off.

"It'll be the best two years of my life!" she laughed. Aang ran after his onee-chan and Robin talked to Jory. Down on the deck were the adults.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Ame asked. Kairi was beaming and Sora had an arm around her, grinning ear to ear.

"I'm more than okay!" she gushed, "I'm pregnant!" Ame freaked out and Riku vigorously shook hands with Sora. Hana and Granda were happily watching nearby.

"Life goes on," said Granda.

"Yes," Hana nodded, "and we're going with it, every step of the way."

THE END

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Oh, come on! You didn't think I was gonna end my Kingdom Hearts farewell just like that, did you? Just wait 'til we get to the epilogue; then you can freak out and cry!

STAY TUNED FOR THE BITTERSWEET EPILOGUE!


	19. Laden With Happiness and Tears

All good things have to end eventually; that way we can start new good things! That's the philosophy I want you all to remember as I close (for now) the Kingdom Hearts chapter in my book of awesomeness. I have a lot more that I want to do on here (I just finished my first TS3 chapter story!) so I'm anxious to get started, but like I always say, I'm not sure how long that'll be. Please enjoy the final installment of my final Kingdom Hearts story and thank you so very much for your kind words and for reading my stories!

* * *

_"These songs are treasures. Please keep them hidden in a box until I return one day with the key."_ –Mitsuki, _Full Moon vol. 7_

* * *

**Epilogue: Laden With Happiness and Tears**  
"Congratulations, Mr. Hikari," announced the doctor, "It's a girl!"

"YES!" Sora exulted with his fists in the air. He then proceeded to do a happy dance like a combination of an Irish river jig and the Mad Hatter's Futterwacken from "Alice in Wonderland." After he was done, he went over to his wife and new daughter. He gently kissed Kairi's temple.

"She's gorgeous, Kairi," he murmured, "She's your spitting image."

Indeed she was; she had Kairi's deep blue eyes and a tuft of her auburn hair, looking brown for now.

"Are you crying, Sora?" she smiled gently.

"No," he quickly rubbed his eyes, "She's just so beautiful, that's all. Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Now that Sora's arms were full of an angel, he couldn't stop the quiet tears of humility.

"You did it, Mom," said RJ as he kissed his mother, "How do you feel?"

"I feel great, honey," Kairi laughed and touched her son's face, "What do you think of your new sister?"

"I agree with Dad," he beamed, "She looks exactly like you! You want me to go tell everybody?" She nodded and he practically danced out of the room.

"So, honey," Sora asked, "What do you think of naming her Jasmine?"

"I think it's perfect," she said with glowing eyes, "Jasmine."

"It's a girl!" RJ told everyone in the lobby. Roxas and Axel both had their families there (except for Rin), as well as Chrissy and the grandparents.

"Congratulations, Big Brother!" Axel patted him on the back, "You've been promoted!"

"Welcome to the club!" said Olan, "We've got jackets!"

"Yeah, RJ," said Sam, "You're not a lonely only child anymore. How does it feel?"

"Actually," RJ smiled, "it feels pretty good. I've finally got someone in my own house to look out for."

"You're gonna be a great big brother, RJ," said Uncle Roxas.

"Thanks," he said, "I just wish Uncle Riku and Aunt Ame were here. Where'd they go?"

"An emergency came up," said Naminé, "They're all on Brody Island."

"Brody Island?" said RJ, "Isn't that where Master Hana lives?"

"It is," she nodded, "but don't worry. Tell us about the baby!"

* * *

While Sora and his family were celebrating the beginning of a new life, Riku and _his_family were at the Pine House, bidding farewell to another.

Master Hana was lying in her luxurious four-poster bed (pine, of course) with a firm mattress she could easily get up from, a snowy pine forest carved in the headboard, and a pale yellow canopy with matching curtains. She was surrounded by the people she cared for most and was holding Lenne's hand. Robin had his hands on Lenne's shoulders and Ame stood by the head. Riku and Aang were by the side and Toya stood by the foot with Granda's Pine House servants. Granda stood with Ansem by the head on Hana's left.

Lenne was in tears as she held Master Hana's wrinkly old hand with both of her own.

"I owe you so much, Master Hana," she wept, "I never would've survived the North Pole without you. You fought so hard for me. I could never repay you enough!"

"Yes, you can," Hana smiled, "Live your life according to what you know is right. Always fight for what you believe in. And, uh…take care of this young man of yours!" Lenne laughed through her tears.

"I will, Master," she promised and kissed her hand. It was Aang's turn.

"Aang," she smiled, "I'm sorry we didn't have much of a chance to get to know each other."

"Are you kidding?" he smiled back, "Mom's been telling me about you my whole life! I feel like I've always known you…" He grew sad. "So I feel like I'm losing a friend."

"My son," she said, "I'll only be lost to those who forget me."

"I'll never forget you, Master Hana," he vowed, "I owe you everything. You saved my sister and you raised my mother. That's something _no_one could forget." Hana smiled and touched his hands.

"You're a fine boy, Aang," she said, "You'll do great things if you listen to your heart. And Aang…Even if you _do_forget me…Remember who you are." Aang swallowed, nodded, and bowed as he stood.

"Now if you all don't mind," she said, "I'd like to speak to Riku and Ame alone."

The servants all left; Robin took the two sad children out.

"Mizuki," Hana said to Granda, "Thank you for the home. And thank you…for the honor of raising your granddaughter." Granda took her hand with a smile and nodded. She cleared her throat and said, "Thank you, Hana, for taking up the task. You have earned a throne in the Kingdom of Heaven."

She left with Ansem, leaving the master with Ame and Riku.

"Riku," she implored, taking his hand, "Care for my Ame. She is the only child I was ever blessed with, having never married or had children. Please take care of her."

"I will, Master," he smiled, "Every day of my life."

Finally, Ame knelt by her guardian's side with her hand in both of hers. For a little bit, they shared a silent moment.

"I always loved you," Hana said at last, "I never showed it when you were a child. I was like some Jedi Master, cool and aloof…but I loved you. And I love you now. And I will love you from behind the veil."

"I love you too, sensei," Ame nearly choked, "_Ai suru itsumo_." The old woman's breathing became shallow and she closed her eyes for a moment, gripping Ame's hand.

"Ame," she breathed.

"Yes, sensei?" Ame prompted with tears pouring silently from her wavering eyes.

"Do you," she labored, "remember…that poem I…used to recite for you…every time…I told you a story? The one…from Alice?"

"Of course," Ame smiled, "Alice in Wonderland. It was your favorite book. You used that one poem as an introduction."

"Could you," Hana asked, "recite it…for me?"

"I'll try," she said, "After all you've done for me, it's the very least I could do. Let's see, uh…"

"Just the end, dear," Hana murmured drowsily, "That was my favorite part." Ame nodded and cleared her throat.

_"And though the shadow of a sigh  
may tremble through the story  
for happy summer days gone by  
and vanish'd summer glory…"_

_"It shall not touch,"_ Hana whispered with her eyes closed, _"with breath of bale…the pleasance of…our fairytale."_She turned her face forward, as peaceful and serene as if hearing the sweetest music, quietly joyful in the knowledge of a life fulfilled and that she could leave this world in peace.

"Thank you for loving me, Master Hana," Ame's voice cracked with emotion, "I will always love you." Hana's eyes slowly opened halfway, glanced at her, and she smiled a small, frail smile that said "I know." Then her eyes closed for the last time, and Ame gently put her hand back on her stomach.

"For so long she was all I had," she cried quietly and looked up at her husband, "I'm so glad I have more now." Riku carefully lifted her to her feet and held her while she cried. Granda came back to bless Master Hana's earthly vessel but wouldn't let the children back in. Riku trusted Robin to comfort them, especially Lenne; right now, Riku needed to be with his wife. He hoped everyone else was with Sora and Kairi, and they were.

Everyone, that is, except Rin.

* * *

Rinoa Lenne Johnson had always prided herself on being a living contradiction. She was a firebender who loved the ocean. She wore short, tight clothes but never showed anything. She was a virgin who seemed like a girl with "experience." She could beat you up like Angelina Jolie or love you like Drew Barrymore. She was a realist with magic powers. She didn't believe in love at first sight.

But here she was, standing knee-deep in seawater, wearing a white blouse and blue mini-skirt that almost touched the water, staring into the sunset, waiting for a man she barely knew.

"What the heck is wrong with me?" she murmured. Aunt Kairi was having a baby, Master Hana was dying, and all she could think about was Jonas.

She'd called him the moment they'd gotten to Granda's house, and he'd only made her one definite promise: To come see her when he could. She'd expected that and promised herself she'd wait for him with every sunrise and every sunset. She didn't tell him that because she didn't want him to feel hurried or think she was putting her life on hold just for him. She knew what kind of warrior he was—a drifter, one who only made promises he could and would keep. She knew he'd come.

Three days later, she was in the same spot when Josh Turner's "Why Don't We Just Dance" rang on her phone. Her heart leapt; it was a text from Jonas.

_Look behind you._

Her heart thudded in her chest as she slowly turned and saw him on the beach, his trench coat barely moving in the wind. His eyes smiled for him and she could feel them from where she was. They froze her in her tracks.

"Sorry I couldn't make it sooner," he said as he walked to her, his voice reaching into her, "I ran into some pirate buddies of your family in speedboats. Their captain asked me to give you something for him." He stopped in front of her. "And before you ask," he raised an eyebrow, "He didn't actually give it to me." He stuffed his hand behind her head and planted one on her, rooting her feet to the earth.

"Well," she said breathlessly with pink cheeks, "Next time you see him, give him this." She slapped him hard in the face, but it only made him half-smile amusingly.

"He told me you'd probably do that," he said, "so he said to add that he definitely deserved that." Rin chuckled.

"Welcome to Destiny Island, Jonas," she said, "If you turn around to that beach house, you'll see my parents, Axel and Talni."

"I see," he said, "So how are you related to the Megamis?"

"Come meet my family," she invited, "and I'll tell you the whole story."

"Lead the way, Red Phoenix," he nodded.

"Well," she started as they walked toward the house, "It all started when my aunt was fifteen…"

As the Keyblade family moved with life, so may we do so as they did—with courage, with song, and with our loved ones at our sides. May we all watch the sun go down in the hope that it will rise for us again the next morning. May we fight for what's right and party when we win!

THE END

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
By the time this is online, an evil man will have met his final justice and gone to his eternal "reward." Exactly what that will be is in God's hands and it is only for us to rejoice, not necessarily in his death per say, but rather in the final end to his secret reign of terror and in the exacting of justice upon the wicked. "Vengeance is mine," as I quoted in the beginning of the story, and bin Laden has at last been repaid.

But now I'm going to talk about this final chapter: Please don't be upset with me for "killing off" Master Hana. She was old and it was her time to go! She lived a good long life and has now gone to her eternal rest (which, I daresay, will be much better than Usama's)!

The chapter title is the last line from the song "Sunrise, Sunset" from Fiddler on the Roof. The message of the song seems to ring true to the sentiment I've attempted to convey, that of time moving, children growing older and moving on, and life going on its merry way.

And I don't know why, but I made Rin a country music fan. She likes country and orchestrated rock, like Within Temptation and Trans-Siberian Orchestra (by the way, their Beethoven's Last Night concert totally broke my epic scale and it'll be broken for weeks!) I was severely tempted to just break it off at Jonas' text message of Look Behind You, but I just couldn't do it, not after all I've put you guys through! LOL

Hana-sensei's "I'll only be lost to those who forget me" line is a tribute to Dumbledore (sniff!), which was probably obvious.

The poem I put in, which is NOT MINE, is by Lewis Carroll. It's in this super-special second edition of the Alice books, and I REALLY want to buy it! It's awesome! By the way, the "pleasance of our fairy tale" part is the author's tribute to a real-live little girl named Alice Pleasance Liddell! Aw!

And did you notice the way Rin was standing in the ocean? That's exactly what her mother did when she was waiting for Axel to come back to her, so you can see the foreshadowing there. Granted, Rin's relationship with Jonas will have a much bumpier road than her parents did (if you can believe that), but it'll all turn out good in the end. I'm confident in their future together! (beam)

That's all I have to say about the chapter. Now for my final "I love my audience speech." You guys have been a wonderful audience, and I love sharing my talent with you all! I hope you'll look forward to my Toy Story 3 story, which I plan to start soon (don't know how soon, though, so don't hold your breath). Please enjoy any other of my stories in the meantime; don't wait up late for me, but I hope you'll hang out with me when I return.

I love you guys! (humble curtsey)

Your Humble Servant,  
-samuraistar =^.^= (mrow)


End file.
